


Tattoo

by pizzalvr221



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren whump, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gang AU, Gen, Guns, Gunshot, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tattoo Shop AU, Tattoos, eren gets hurt and Levi fixes him up, i wrote this when I was 11 don’t judge me, its cute trust me, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 64,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzalvr221/pseuds/pizzalvr221
Summary: Mikasa drags Eren to a tattoo shop, where he meets the insanely hot (and gay) Levi, who is an artist at this shop, but Eren is stuck in an abusive relationship with Jean. Little does Eren know that meeting Levi will change his life in more ways than one, since Levi and his sister are in a gang together, called the Scouts. Eren gets into more than he bargained for when he’s held hostage by some enemies of the Scouts, but Levi is there to patch him up.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Eren Yeager & Everyone, Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith & Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Hanji Zoe, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 42
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating this every Sunday, tuesday, and thursday 😊

"Eren, PLEASEEEEEEEEEE?" Mikasa begged me.

"No, Jean won't like it." I told her

"Fuck horesface!" I know what your thinking, and no, she isn't drunk. She yells this at me every freaking day! "It's like he's controlling your whole life. He even has a freaking curfew for you!" I sighed. She wasn't wrong though. I had to be back at home by 11 pm or else he thought I was cheating on him. 

"Mika, it permanent. What if I regret it?"

"You won't! It just says 'Brother' in Japanese. Which I read and speak so I know it won't be a typo."

"Okay then, what about Mom? She'd never let us get a tattoo!"

"Ha! I knew you were gonna say that, so I went ahead and asked her for permission. Just for you though."

"What?! Why only me and not you?" I asked, offended.

"Because I'm mature enough to get tattoos."

"Have you even gotten one before?"

"Eren, have you ever seen my back?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Mika, First: I'm gay, second: Your my sister. Why the hell would I look at your back?"

"Well, it's covered in tattoos. Why else would I never wear crop tops or a bikini?"

"Um, because you have an outie?" I said.

"Hey! Cmon!" Ugggggg. I hate it when she does this. I reluctantly agreed. She squealed in a very un-Mikasa way. I looked at her. 

"How does Annie feel about these tattoos you have?" I questioned her. She lived with her girlfriend and one if my closest friends, Annie.

"She loves them, obviously." She dragged me into the car. Oh my god, what have I gotten into? She pulled the car out of her drive way, and drove toward the more shady p  
part of town. The "hood" if you may. 

She drove down an ally way, as if she knew it by heart, and pulled up beside an even shadyer looking shop. I slowly got out of the car, regretting the decision even more. I got a chill as we walked into the little shop. 

"Ayyyyeee, Mikasa! How ya doin'?" the guy in the front yelled at her.

"Hey Manny! Where's Levi? On break?"

"Yeah he's in the back. Who's this? You cheating on Annie?" He asked her. Okay, WHAT?!! So, the fact that this man knows who my sisters girlfriend is sort of unsettling. Also, how often does she come here? Is it always for tattoos, or was it just to hang out with people here? 

"Manny, this is my brother." She looked at him.

"So? That doesn't answer my question, now does it?" He smiled.

"No, you creep. This is Eren, my GAY brother." I nudged her. Did she really have to say that to this man?

"Oh well he should get along nicely with Levi. I'll go get him." He left with a smile on his face. I could hear yelling from in here. He walked out with a short angry man. But, DAMN! This man was HOTTTTT!! The cropped hair cut, the tattoos lining his arms. Omg so bad ass!!! Wait, did that man say that me and "Levi" would get along nicely? Does that mean that he's gay too? Oh please god let him be gay!!  
"Levi, this is Eren." Mikasa told him.  
"Hey Mikasa." oh my god he's looking at me! "This brat is the reason why I got pulled out of my break?" He said. Great first impression.  
"Levi, he's never gotten one before and I wanted him to get it done right. I'll go first."  
"Fine. You know what to do."  
"Yep!" She pulled up a stool and sat down, pulling up her sleeve. "its gonna say sister in Japanese. His is gonna say brother in Japanese." She pointed to me and her wrist. Levi pulled out his ink, a marker, and the needle thing, or whatever it is they use for tattoos. he sterilized the area, drew the tattoo on her wrist, and tattooed it on. It went faster than I thought, and before I knew it , I was sitting there with the tattoo drawn on. I heard that getting a tattoo hurt, so I tried to not flinch when he began. I didn't want to look weak in front of him. I expected it to hurt a lot more then it did. I kept a blank face, and felt pretty proud of my self. Of course, I didn't show it. I looked at my phone. 28 missed texts, and 14 missed calls. I looked at the time. 11:27.  
"Shit! Mikasa, we need to go! Its 11:27. Jean will kill me!" I needed to call him, but I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him that I got a tattoo, but then again, I couldn't lie to him. "Mika, what do I tell him?!" I yelled. I panicked. I still have a scar on my back from the last time I was this late. And all of these missed calls!  
"Mikasa, I think your brother is going insane." Levi calmly stated. Omg his voice was so dark and cool! I honestly could just listen to him speak all day long.  
"No, he has this crazy abusive boyfriend who cheats on him, and has a curfew for him." She explained to him.  
"Well, then why dont you do something about it?" He cracked his knuckles as he said this, giving me the chills.  
"Shut up! He doesn't- never mind. Levi, can I tell him?"  
"I dunno, can he fight?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Would you believe me if I said he was better then me?" She asked. She wasn't wrong. I have fought her, time and time again, trying to build up strength, so I had self defense when it came to being bullied. Try being gay, from a young age, and living in a homophobic area most of your life. But oh how the tables have turned for these people.  
"No. I wouldn't. Like, me level? Or..."  
"Well, he is a very close second to you." I saw the judgement in his eyes. I only use fighting as a self defense.  
"Why dont you ever fight against your boyfriend then if he's abusive! You need to stand up for yourself God damnit!" He yelled at me.  
"Look, I need to go, like, now, so..."  
"Mikasa, I think we should introduce him to the Scouts." He said, looking at Mikasa. She nodded.  
"Not now. I need to get home to Annie, and he needs to get home to his abusive horse face of a boyfriend." She waved goodbye.  
"Wait!" He exclaimed. He passed me a piece of paper. "Dont look at it now. Put it in your phone case." He whispered. I did as he said and left the shop with Mikasa, having already paid.  
Once we got in the car, I pulled out the paper he gave me and read it.  
Listen, you deserve better than this man. If he ever harms you again, just call me. Then he wrote his number.

(Authors note: sorry this was a short chapter, this is my first fan fiction, so please, help me if there are any typos, and, I honestly know nothing about tattoos, so I'm sorry if I wrote anything down that was wrong, and just to know the relationships and sexuality's of the characters in this fanfic, here they are: Erwin and Hanji  
Levi and Eren  
Jean and Eren  
Marco and Jean  
Mikasa and Annie

Erwin- Straight  
Hanji- Bisexual  
Levi- Gay  
Eren- Gay  
Jean- Bisexual  
Marco- Gay  
Mikasa- Lesbian  
Annie- Lesbian

Armin- Bisexual)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couldn’t wait to post another chapter so here’s one a little early!!

*Warning* This will talk about abuse, so please, if this bothers you in any way, don't read this

"EREN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!! YOU SMELL DISGUSTING, GO TAKE A SHOWER!! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!" Jean yelled at me. 

I had just about had it with this horse of a bastard.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT JEAN, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I yelled back at him. He punched me squarely in the jaw. Shit. That fucking hurt. He wasn't as strong as me though. I think I might just listen to Levi and fight back.  
"No, you listen Jean. I know what you did. I know about you and Marco. Why dont you, just leave, and get the FUCK Out of my life!" I told him, in a dangerously low voice. He swung his leg up, and kicked me hard in the stomach. I buckled over, and fell to the floor. He pinned me down to the floor, and grabbed my wrist.  
"What the fuck is this?" He asked me, looking at the tattoo. I took advantage of the situation and punched him in the face with all of the force I could muster on his nose with a satisfying crunch. He let go of me, and I grabbed my phone and keys, and my knapsack, with my valuables, like my laptop, my rainbow flag my mother gave me when I came out, a flower from my fathers funeral, preserved, etc. And I ran. But, before I could leave, I wrote a note to him saying:  
“Jean, don't look for me, we're done. If you do find me, you will be done”. I put it on his counter top, and I raced down the stairs. The moment I got in the car, I drove out of the parking lot, and to Mikasa and Annie's. I had no time to warn Mikasa, so I'm praying that they aren't fucking. I knocked on the door, and waited for a second, before Annie and Mikasa both showed up at the door.  
"Eren! I didn't really expect you Here. Why didnt you call first?" I couldn't lie to them. I trusted them enough to tell them about what just happened.  
"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't call or text. I came straight from Jeans." Mikasa flinched at his name.  
"Come in and tell us what Happened. Armins here." I could see my blond best friend sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. I sat down next to him.  
"Okay, so what happened was me and Jean got into a fight, he punched me, I decided that I had enough of his shit, so I yelled at him, the he kicked me, pinned me down, and I knocked him out, and left." Armin and Annie stared at me. Mikasa looked just about ready to murder him. Mikasa got up suddenly.  
"I'm calling Levi." She said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. I had a feeling this phone call had something to do with what Mikasa wanted to tell me in the tattoo place. "Annie, why don't you help Eren set up the guest bedroom?" Mikasa told Annie. She got up and took my knapsack from me.

"Armin, why don't you stay the night? i'm sure that Eren could use someone to talk to." Annie kindly asked him. Yeah, i guess i could sort of use a friend right now. I need to tell someone what happened in full detail. Armin nodded, and went to go help Annie, leaving me and Mikasa alone. I wanted to help Annie, but i wanted to hear what Mikasa had to say to Levi.

"Listen, Mikasa, I need you to promise me that you won't get him killed. " i grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. Huh. We're about the same height. I never noticed. She just looked at me. She clicked something on her phone, and brought it up to her ear, all the while remaining eye contact. I sighed. I hate it when she did this. I took my hand off her shoulder. 

"Hey Erwin. I think- ya. Ya he has. No, I think- actually can I talk to him? 'kay, thanks!" there was a pause, "Hey Levi. Shut up. Because- yeah. when would be a good time for you? yeah im good then. he's always free. Yeah see you- Okay I'll tell him, bye." she put her phone back in her pocket. "Levi says to get a new cologne and wear less of it." she turned on her heel and left. It was after all, after midnight. 

I walked into their guest bedroom, to find Armin on another dating site. 

"hey man, still not find anyone? Like THE one?" i asked him, sitting on my bed. he shook his head, no.

"I just can't find someone who has the same interests in me, as i do for them!" i understand that feeling. 

"Jean was perfect, until he showed his true colours as an aggressive, abusive boyfriend." i told him. He looked up from his laptop.

"yeah, what actually happened?" he asked me, propping himself up on his shoulder. i pulled off my shirt and got in bed before explaining. i propped myself up on my elbows as well.

"Okay, so Mikasa somehow convinced me to get a tattoo with her," I showed him my tattoo on my wrist, "And i wasn't home by 11, like i'm supposed to be. And, you remember what happened last time," He nodded, knowing all too well about how Jean had slashed me across the back. "Well, he yelled at me, then i yelled back at him, then he kicked me, pinned my to the floor, and i punched him, and i may or may not have knocked him out..." i trailed off, looking away from Armins surprised stare. 

"Eren..." He groaned. 

"What?"

"Do you know what he'll do to you once he finds you?"

"Armin, you don't honestly think i'm gonna stay with Annie and Mikasa forever, do you?" 

"No, but where will you stay? he's been to my house, your parents house, and here. Where else do you have to go?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"alright Eren, so, i'll give you a warning before meeting the Scouts. they will seem a bit intimidating." Mikasa warned me. We were driving to somewhere she calls "Maria" so i could meet the "Scouts". Considering how scary Levi was, I cant WAIT to meet them! "Oh! I forgot, you may need to fight a guy named Oulo." 

"Wait, why?" i asked, alarmed. 

"well, heres the thing: The Scouts are a gang. you need to prove that you are worthy by fighting one of them. And, if you can beat me in a fight, you can easily beat him."

"But, how will i be fighting him? Like, the first person to go down loses?" i asked her, nervousness building up inside of me.

"Most likely. Mean that's what i did. he put up a bit of a fight with me, but your sure to drop him immediately." i just stared ahead. 

We arrived at "Maria" in no time. It wasn't that far from that tattoo place we went to. i followed Mikasa to where we were supposed to be meeting them. I saw a very tall figure, a very short figure, and several people in between. Mikasa approached them and said hi. This gang was NOTHING like the ones on T.V. well, aside from the fact that they were incredibly intimidating. I'm not exactly "weak" physically, more like mentally. but, these people sure made me feel weak.

i saw that Mikasa wasn't the only girl, there was a girl, the smallest out of all of them, with orange hair, and a sweet, innocent-ish look in her face. there were 3 other men, one looked to old to be in a gang like this, one who had blonde hair, and one who had brown hair. I'm guessing that the tallest one must be Erwin, the man Mikasa was talking to on the phone. And the short angry guy must be Levi.

"eren, Mikasa told me that you’re a pretty good fighter. She said that even she couldn't beat you. As much as i doubt you can do that, i wont make you fight your own sister, so you will fight some one who matches her strength." Levi told me, with a bored sounding voice. "Eld?" the tall blonde one walked away from his friends to face me. He was a bit taller than me, but that should make no difference. Wait, I thought that Mikasa said that i would fight someone named ‘Oulo’ 

"Alright, the first person on the ground loses." Erwin announced. "3-2-1 Fight!" they all yelled, and the fight began. It didn't last very long though. i was determined to make a good impression, and to impress Levi, so before Eld could even touch me, i kicked him down and pinned him down with my foot. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. even levi. Did i do something wrong? then i saw Mikasa, smugly smiling with her arms crossed. i kept a straight face, not wanting to appear triumphant, or immature. But on the inside i was like: OHMYGODDIDYOUJUSTSEETHAT????!!!!!!LEVISLOOKINGATMEOHMYGOD!!!!!!!!! 

mikasa was the first to break the silence. "Do you doubt him NOW levi?" that shook him out of this little trace he was in. 

"Huh. would you look that. Where'd you learn to fight?" Levi asked me, actually curious. 

"I taught myself." i told them. 

"impressive." I took my foot off of Eld, and reached out to help him up. He took my hand and pulled himself up. 

"Well Levi, i think i speak for the all of the scouts when i say this:" Erwin announced, "You’re in." 

After being properly introduced to the rest of the gang, Levi pulled me aside to talk to me "Privately". Thank god I'm not wearing my fit bit today, because if I had, it would have broken from my heart rate quickening too fast. 

"Eren, do you have any idea of what you have gotten yourself into? Like, people hate us to the point that they are willing to kill us. Are you even that good with a gun?" Actually, I'm pretty experienced with a gun. Mikasa would bring me to those shooting ranges when Annie didn't want to or when she was busy with work. And I was always available, any excuse to get away from Jean. Mikasa taught me how to properly use a gun and i progressively better. Wait, was he worried about me? 

"I'm actually pretty good with a gun." I told him in a matter-of-fact voice. 

"Well, then im guessing that you where the shooting range is?" 

"Obviously." 

"Meet me there tomorrow at 3." He said walking away. 

I turned back around to see that there was a new person here. She had goggles on, and her hair in a VERY messy bun. She was having a conversation with the girl named Petra. I walked over to Mikasa. 

"Oh Eren! This is Hanji, Erwins wife. Hanji, this is Eren, my brother and the newest member of the Scouts." Mikasa told us. Hanji grabbed me and hugged me so tight that i could practically feel my lungs collapsing. 

"Yayyyyyyyy!!!!! Welcome to the family!!!!" she yelled, hugging me tighter, if that was possible. 

"um.. Hanji, i think you should loosen your grip on him." Erwin said, walking over. She eventually let me go. 

"Nice to meet you too Hanji." I said, gasping and stepping away from this crazy lady. 

"Sorry Eren, she gets excited when she meets new people." Erwin told me. 

"Hey! I am not a- oh is that a Gucci sweater?" Jean gave it to me a few weeks after we started dating, but before he got, you know, abusive. 

"Um... Yeah it is." I said, hugging myself a little. (there's a picture of the sweater I thought of at the bottom) 

"Ooooohhhh! This is a limited edition one!" She said, getting closer to me. 

"Hanji... Back!" Levi said, pulling her to the ground. At first, I was shocked, but when no one else did anything, I figured this was normal. 

"Eren, just as a warning, don't wear expensive or fancy clothes around Hanji. Of course, we already knew that." Oulo said, looking smug. Of course they already knew that! I just met her! 

"Obviously he didn't know that dumb ass!" Eld told him. I liked this Eld, but he wasn't my type. 

"Oh, back to what i was saying Petra, we need you to- wait! i think this job would be best if Mikasa did it instead!" Hanji said, getting up, turning from Petra to Mikasa quickly. 

"Okay what do i have to do?" She said, crossing her hands. 

"well, you need to sort of... um... get with a guy from the Titans." 

"What?! No! Have Petra!" Mikasa yelled. She was loyal to Annie. 

"I would, but they've seen her before and recognize her." Everyone turned to look at me. 

"What?" i asked suspiciously. I had a gut wrenching feeling that i knew where this was going. 

"oh i think you know." Hanji said to me, with an evil smile on her face. there was a mad glint in her eyes. 

"But what if he isn't gay?" i asked. Her eyes widened even more. 

"Erwin, can we pleaseeeeee?????" Petra and Hanji begged. Oh no. 

"Well, if we must." He said. Hanji and Petra looked at each other like Christmas had come early. "But! It has to wait." He said. their faces fell a little. 

"Fine. We'll meet on Saturday. Eren, come at about 6." Hanji told me. 

"Like, 6 am?" i asked her. I was NOT a morning person. UGGGGG!!!! 

"No! Pm! We need to turn you into a fancy lady!" Petra said, squealing like a school girl. 

"yeah! we need to get you a dress, shoes, boobs, a butt, and your makeup. Thats gonna take a while." Hanji said. 

"Wait, how do i get boobs and a butt?" i asked. 

"We’ll talk about that there. Petra, lets go figure this out at my place." 

"Okay. Bye everyone!" Petra said, waving as she left with Hanji. 

"Yeah, me and Eren should go. I don't want Armin redecorating the whole house." He has actually done that before. We were room mates in collage, and i went to get some coffee at the Starbucks that was like 5 minuets away, and when i came back, he had completely changed the whole dorm. I was amazed. 

"Okay. Bye then." Gunther said. We waved good-bye and got in the car. 

"so...?" Mikasa asked me once we drove away. 

"So what?" 

"so how'd you like them?" 

"they weren't like any gangs i have ever seen on tv." 

"Well, as you'll see on Saturday, we aren't like any other gangs. Not to change the subject, but when did you get a Gucci sweater?" 

"Jean gave it to me a few weeks after we started dating." i saw her wince when i said Jeans name. "Oh come on Mikasa!" 

"What?" 

"I saw that." 

"Fine, but its only because you won't let me and Levi kill him." 

"But... I have a surprise for youuuuuu!!!" i sang. 

"Oo oh! What?" She asked eagerly 

"Armin and Annie are redecorating the house for you!!!" I smiled 

"Uggg. Now they've teamed up?" 

"no, I'm just kidding. The real surprise is how I'm letting you physically harm Jean if he ever comes looking for me!" She smiled. 

"Great. Now I sort of want him to find you." She said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! almost 400 hits already!!!! y’all are crazy!!!!! here’s some Armin and Eren content for you guys!!!! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!!! enjoy!!!!! <3

"Hey Ann- Oh no." Mikasa said to what looked like a construction site in her house.

"Huh. I guess we really shouldn't let Annie and Armin home alone." in the time we were gone, they had almost destroyed the house. How they did this in such a small amount of time? I don't even know that answer, and i have know Armin since we were in first grade. 

"Annie! Why did you destroy the house again?" Mikasa yelled.

"Armin!! I need to talk to you! Like, NOW!!!" i yelled. A blonde headed person emerged from what i think is our bedroom. I couldn't tell anymore.

"Yeah?" he asked. I nodded toward the bedroom, and walked into it. "So whats up?" i made sure that Annie and Mikasa couldn't hear us before answering.

"I've got a date with a super hot guy tomorrow!!!" I whispered excitedly.

"No way!!!!!!" He whispered back.

"Well, i mean, were going to a shooting range together, but its a step in the right direction!" we squealed like little girls for like, five minuets.

"wait,"

"What?"

"When did you get a Gucci sweatshirt?"

"Jean gave it to me a long time ago. Why are people just noticing now?"

"What does he look like?" Armin asked abruptly

"What? You already know what Jean looks like." i told him, confused.

"No. What does this new guy look like? Whats his name?"

"oh. he has cropped black hair, VERY muscly, and dark grey eyes." i told him dreamily. "His names Levi." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"ooohhhh!! I hope this turns into something so i can meet him." he said, jokingly. 

"Yeah, me too." I paused. "What should i wear tomorrow?" 

"Well, just wear something casual. REMEMBER: THIS IS NOT A DATE." He told me sternly.

"Right. I'll pick something out now, so i don't have to worry about it tomorrow morning."

"What time are you meeting up at?"

"3."

"i'll pick it out. you have hardly and fashion sense." He said, getting up and walking to my knapsack. He opened it and looked inside. "Where's all of your clothes?" He asked.

"At Jean's." I told him quietly.

"Well the where hell did you get that sweatshirt?"

"I got here in it. Why has no one noticed!?"

"we're going to the store. Now." Armin said, walking to the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, getting up too.

"What?" he said, turning around.

"Its night Armin. No shops are open!" I exclaimed, heading into the kitchen.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Where are we gonna get the money?" I asked, pulling out some pasta salad from last night.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you just got your paycheck, and it isn't exactly small so..." I worked at Teen Vogue, yet i didn't have "Fashion Sense" according to Armin. Well, to be honest, i'm just the editor, but still, you'd think i'd learn a few things!

"Fine." I said, eating the pasta salad. i started eating slower, to annoy Armin.

"Hurry up!" He yelled. I smiled.

(The next morning)

"So... What are we looking for?" I asked him once we arrived at the store.

"Well, what does he seem like?"

"What?"

"Like, does he wear a lot of black, or like bright colours or..."

"A lot of black most definitely!" I said quickly.

"Well, lets go look for darker clothing." He said, heading into another section of the store. I just followed behind him. I watched him as he picked up different pieces of clothing and placed them up against me. 

"How long will this take?" I asked him, growing impatient. 

"Not much longer. I think just a simple black sweater, black pants, and some black converses."

"Okay then." I walked over to a rack and picked up a black sweater in a size medium. I picked up pair of black pants, and headed toward the check out. I paid for the outfit, and left the store. "Alright, so we're going to the converse store?" I asked Armin.

"Yep!" He said, taking my car keys from my hand and getting in the front seat.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, getting into the passenger seat. 

"I have the feeling that you have no idea where the converse store is." He said, staring the car. I rolled my eyes, and buckled up.

"Hey," 

"What?" 

"How do you and Annie destroy the house, within half and hour?" I asked him, jokingly. We pulled out of the parking lot. We drove right through, and popped out at a store which I can only assume was the converse store. We stepped inside and saw walls COVERED in hundreds of styles of Converses, with even more patterns. We walked around for a while, looking for the right style of shoe. It took us like an hour to find it, and another half an hour to find the right size. I checked my phone and almost screamed.

"ARMIN ITS 2:30!!!!" I yelled. We grabbed the shoes and paid for them, and raced out of the store.

"It'll be okay! We can get home, get you changed, and get to the shooting range in half an hour!" He yelled back, once we were in the car, racing down the narrow road. Once we made it to the main road, we slowed down to the speed limit, and made it home in record time. I ran inside, put on my put fit, and checked my phone. 2:46. It takes like 10 minuets to get the shooting range, so I figured I would be on time. I raced out of the house, and into the car where Armin was waiting in the passenger seat. 

"Armin, what are you still doing here?!" I asked him.

"I was hoping to meet this 'Levi'" she said.

"Get out! If it all goes well, you'll meet him!" I yelled. He got out, and gave a thumbs up to me as I pulled out of the dive way. I smiled back, telling him that I had seen it. I looked at my dashboard, checking the time again. 2:54. I would have sped up if I hadn't already been driving the speed limit. I pulled down the familiar path to the shooting range. 3:00 even. I pulled into the parking lot in time to see a familiar tiny figure getting out of a fancy car. I got out and ran toward him. 

"Hey!" He turned around.

"Hey Eren." He said in that monotone voice. He can make the most boring sound, the most interesting. We walked inside together. "Do you go here often?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I normally go with Mikasa, to get away from Jean." I told him. It was then when I remembered that he didn't know that I broke up with him. 

"That reminds me, did you do what I told you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah actually. I kicked him and left." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the edges of his mouth curling up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 500 hits already!!!!! you guys are crazy!!!!! and there’s so much more to come :)))) it gets better trust me!!!! I love reading your comments, especially constructive criticism cause it’s interesting to see how much better the story could’ve been if I’d received this feedback when I originally wrote this 3 whole years ago. I love you guys :,)

"Why don't you show me what you can do first, then I can see what I need to teach you." He said. I nodded and picked up the gun. It had a familiar weight to it. i raised it with one hand and pointed it at the target. I shot it 3 times, hitting the middle each time. I looked back at Levi. "Not bad. But the way your holding it- let me show you." He grabbed my hand on the gun, and moved my hand into a different position. My heart started beating faster when he touched my hand. "There. Now try it. it should feel easier." he said, pulling away from me. i looked back at the target and shot it three more times. Hey! It actually does feel easier!

"Wow! It feels so much easier!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah see. My turn." He said, taking the gun from me. he shot it 6 times, hitting the center of the target every time. And so we went, him showing me new tricks, some i already knew, and me showing him everything that Mikasa taught me. I looked at my phone. 5:23.

"Hey Levi?"

"yeah?"

"I need to go. Annie and Armin are making dinner, and they hate it when i'm late. I should go." I told him. I could see disappointment in his eyes when i said this.

"Okay then. We should do this again. How about we meet up at lunch on Sunday. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then. Bye!" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" he said.

"Yeah?"

"You have my number?" He asked.

"Yeah you gave it to me when i got that tattoo. Bye!" i said again.

"Bye." He said. I left and got back into my car. I drove the familiar rout back to Mikas house.

"Hey guys!" I yelled stepping into the house. 

"Hey!" Annie said from the dining room. "We're eating in here tonight."

"Okay." I took off my shoes and put my keys in the bowl by the door. I walked into the dining room. "Wow! This looks amazing you guys really out did yourselves." I exclaimed, sitting down.

"its really no big deal." Armin said, sitting down too.

"So... how'd it go?" Mikasa asked sitting down.

"It went well. He showed me a lot of tricks and shit i didn't know." I said, eating my food.

"Oh i just can't wait until tomorrow!" Mikasa blurted out.

"Well, i can." 

"C'mon Eren. It'll just be a little makeup." She winked twice. i guess that means that Annie and Armin didn't know about the Scouts.

"And high heels, and a dress!" 

"What are you guys talking about?" Annie asked.

"Oh, well, my friends, Petra and Hanji, made a bet and won, so now Eren has to let them dress him up." Mikasa said with a smile. We ate the rest of dinner, talking about how Annie and Armin manage to tear the whole house down in a few minuets. We laughed, and talked. When we were done, i asked Armin if i could talk to him privately. he followed me into our room.

"Whats the news!?" He asked excitedly.

"We're gonna go out to lunch!!" I told him, equally excited. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He whisper yelled.

"I'm gonna ask him if he would go with me to get my stuff from Jean's. You know, Levi could beat Jean to a pulp in a matter of seconds."

"um, okay." Armin said hesitantly. i pulled out my phone and texted Levi

Me: Hey Levi

Levi: What do you want brat?

me: I was just wondering if you would go with me to Jeans house to pick up my stuff some time

Levi: Why?

Me: Because hes crazy and would actually try to kill me if i go there alone

Levi: Fine. 

Levi: Well talk on sunday

Levi: I doubt ill see much of you tmrw.

me: Thx bye

" Oh my god! Armin he said he would!" 

"What?! no way!" he exclaimed.

"I know right!?" we sort of fangirled about this again for a few minuets before calming down and returning to Annie and Mikasa. 

"Armin! would you say, that Mikasa needs to start wearing colours other than black and red?" Annie said once she saw him.

"Yeah! Maybe a little green?" He said.

"See Mikasa! I'm not the only one who sees it!" As much as I want it to happen, I can't see mikasa wearing anything else but black.

"Eh. I don't really see it. Mikasa and anything but black? Also, you would NEVER be able to get her to wear it. She's just gone too far into the emo hole to be able to come out." We all laughed.

"Hey! Just because I wear all black mostly and listen to Panic! At the disco and My Chemical Romance doesn't mean-" 

"Your emo Mikasa. You just have to face it." Armin said, chuckling.

"I mean, you even have black underwear. And I should know." Annie said smiling. Armin and I cringed.

"Annie, we could have dies not knowing that... And I think I would have liked that better." Armin said. I checked my phone. It was only 7:26, but it felt like it was 12.

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I've got to get up early anyway. We all know that I am NOT a morning person so... G'nite!" I said, heading off to bed. I put on some comfy pants, and took off my shirt, then climbed into bed. it was gonna be a long day. I just hope that Hanji and Petra don't make me where super high heels. i've done it before, and i all i can say is that i hope and pray to not ever have to do that again. But, i get the impression that they will find a way to force me into a pair. I bet they're at one of their houses, having a sleepover like little girls, plotting how to make me into a beautiful woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, I forgot it takes place at night instead of morning so I used lazy fixes 😬😬  
> please enjoy!!!! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!! <3

"Ugggggg! Shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock. Like i said, i'm not a morning person. i wanted to turn it on snooze, but i know that i need to get to Maria by six. i groggily got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Oh hey Eren! Didn't expect to see you up this early!" Annie said, pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Mikasas friends have to make me into a woman. Thanks." I said, taking the cup of coffee. "How do you get up this early?" I asked her.

"Well, it's sort of become more of an instinct." I checked my phone. 5:46.

"Oh shit! Annie, i need to go. Bye!" i took my coffee from the counter and grabbed my keys from the bowl. I got in the car and was half way down the street before realizing that i didn't have a shirt on. I think theres a t shirt in the passenger seat. I pulled over so i could look for it. There! i pulled out a black Metallica shirt. Yes! This will work. i unbuckled and pulled it over my bare chest. Oh my god. I'm turning into Mikasa! i drove down the way that Mikasa had two days prior. I pulled up to Maria and saw Hanji and Petra waiting outside of a Tesla with a bunch of stuff that could pass as torture devices. i reluctantly got out of the car and made my way toward them. 

"Eren!!!" Hanji yelled, running toward me and hugging the shit out of me.

"- Hey- Hanji!" I managed to gasp out.

"Hey Eren." Petra said gently , trying to pull Hanji away from me. I tried to push her away from me, but she seemed to have super human strength. "Hanji..." Petra warned. 

"Oh fine." Hanji said, reluctantly pulling away from me.

"Oh my god Hanji, i think you ACTUALLY realigned my spine!" I gasped, rubbing my back.

"Oh you'll be fine!" She said, smiling and waving it away.

"Lets get started, shall we?" She asked.

"Well, i guess i don't really have a choice do i?" i asked.

"nope!" Hanji said, beaming. I sighed. 

"Okay, so first we need to get you some boobs and a but." Petra said, pulling out some clear silicone... things, and handed them to me. I looked at them, then at Petra and Hanji.

"Um... What the fuck are these?" i asked, holding the things in my hands.

"those right there are your boobs and your butt." Hanji said happily pointing at apparently my ass and tits.

"Okay, what else is there?" I asked, putting the prosthetic's down on the hood of my car.

"Well... We need to get you some shoes, but we didn't know your shoe size so we waited for you and brought a bunch of shoes!" Hanji exclaimed, jumping in the air. 

"We also brought you some dresses to try on!" Petra said. Then they looked at each other. Oh no.

"And of course," Hanji began.

"The makeup!" They both squealed at the same time. I slowly backed away from them.

"But first, lets get the shoes done. I already have a bra for you." Petra told me. Hanji pulled out a bunch of shoes, all different sized, but... they are all... hi- high heels. 

"um, do i have to wear heels?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. do you have a problem with heels or...?" 

"Uh, sort of, but-" 

"Great! How about these?" Hanji yelled, pushing me onto the hood of the car, shoving shoes on my feet. "Okay! So he's a size 10 1/2!" she yelled to Petra.

"Got it!" Petra disappeared inside the car and grabbed some dresses. She held them up against me, and kept shaking her head. This reminded me of going shopping with Armin.

"Grab those implants, we need you to try on these dresses with them in. Hanji!" Petra called out, getting in the car. Hanji ran into the passenger seat, and buckled up. I grabbed the "Implants" from my car and got in the back of the Tesla.

"Wow! How'd you guys afford this car?" I asked, looking around the interior. Hanji laughed.

"Oh Eren! You make me laugh. As you'll come to learn, we earn a surprising amount of money doing this. We earned this," She gestured to the car, "In a recent battle with the gang The Titans. We have to fight them constantly over Maria." i nodded.

"So... What am i gonna do today?" I asked them, for i honestly didn't know.

"Okay, so, you are the only member of the Scouts that the Titans won't recognize. We are going to dress you up to look like a lady, and go home with one of the members, and then we will try to kill him!" Petra told me casually.

"Wait, what?!!" I asked. Did she say that we would have to kill him?

"So, you will try to get this man to get this shirt off, and if he has a tattoo of a rose in a shield, you kill him. Its simple."

"We all have killed people before. Have you?" Hanji asked, turning around. What kind of a question is that?!! In all honestly, yes. Yes i have. 

"Um... Yeah. Yeah I have." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh really!!? How many people?" She asked.

"Hanji!" Petra scolded.

"What? I'm just curious!" Hanji said, defensively.

"Um, 2 people." I confessed.*

"Oh wow!" Hanji said, surprised. I was 9. Me, my dad, and Mikasa were walking in the woods together, when a man came out of nowhere and grabbed my father. Another man came out behind me and grabbed me and Mikasa too. The one who had my dad, whispered something to him. He held a gun up against my head, and i kicked him, took the gun from him and shot it twice at the men trying to kill us. Then the one who had Mikasa let go of her, and began to strangle me. She grabbed the gun I had dropped and shot the man holding me.

Petra pulled up outside of a house, and got out. Hanji got out, and went around to the boot of the car. I saw her pull out a bunch of makeup, and dresses. Then Petra grabbed a handful of shoes. I got out of the car and went to go see if i could help. 

"Here, take these and I'll open the car." Petra handed me the shoes.

"Holy shit! How many shoes do you have? I mean, i too, have a lot of shoes, but, they are at least a bit more sensible than this!" I complained, struggling to grip all of the shoes.

"Oh come on. There aren't that many shoes!" Petra argued, opening the door to the nice little house. Hanji ran into the house, holding WAY too many things. I walked into the house.

"Um, where do i put these?" I asked.

"Oh, just put them there." She said, pointing to a sofa. I waddled over, and dropped them all down. 

"Okay, now, we need you to put these on and try on some dresses!" Hanji told me cheerfully, handing me the implants, a bra, and some underwear. "oooohhhh you're gonna look so amazingggggg!!" She sang. i sighed again, and walked into what i assumed was the bedroom, and reluctantly put on the underwear. Ow! Theres a wire in my bra! okay, i hope and pray that i will never have to say that again. Or think it. i clipped the bra around the back, and shoved the fake boobs in it. I pulled on my underpants and shoved the fake butt in it too. I walked out of the room, utterly embarrassed. 

"Okay, im ready to try on the dresses." I told them.

"Here. Try these, and me and Hanji will judge." Petra told me, handing me several dresses. I reluctantly took them, and went back to the bedroom. I tried on a short red mini dress, a tight black one, a sleek purple one, and a blue one with a few peep holes. 

"No. Definetly not red one." Hanji said, shaking her head.

"I agree. I liked the purple one though!" Petra said.

"I agree. The blue one was a bit too revealing, even though this is for a club."

"Lets go with the purple one then." They nodded. "Hanji, you wanted me to do his makeup?" She asked her. Hanji nodded excitedly. 

"You should go and figure out our plan." Petra Said.

"great! Eren, go put on the purple dress, so that when she puts on your makeup, it won't smudge." I nodded and went to go put it back on. uggghhh. this will be a long day.

(I'm sorry, but I had forgotten that Eren was supposed to go to a club, therefore at night, so, in this Eren stays up late, and wakes up late on a regular basis. So Annie was being sarcastic about him waking up early)  
*flashback to when Eren killed those people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school starts today for me but I’m doing full remote so updates will be right on time!!! I hope everyone has a good school year 😅 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3

"Oh my god! Hanji! Come see my masterpiece!" Petra called out, stepping away from me. 

"Oh my lord! Petra, you have some serious talent. I mean, he... looks like a girl! and a pretty one too!" Hanji said.

"Oh hand me a mirror!" I said. Hanji grabbed the mirror and handed it to me. Oh shit. I look nothing like me. Well, i mean, i do, but i don't. My face! It was covered in glitter. The only thing that looked the same was my eyes. They were still green. My eyebrows were so nice! 

"Oh wow." i said, lightly touching my face

"Well, i have the plan figured out too. Come on!" She motioned to the kitchen. We followed. "Okay, so, first you will try to get this man to agree to have sex with you, then get him to take off his shirt. If he has a rose tattoo anywhere, you will inject this into his arm." Hanji told me, handing me a syringe with a blue substance in it. 

"Where do i put it?" I asked, holding the syringe.

"Here," She handed me a black clutch bag. "Then, if it all goes successful, you will take him and... well..."

"What?" 

"Sort of... kidnap him...?" She said, hesitantly.

"Uh... how?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"By that time, you won't have to fake being a lady, so just be your regular manly self. Me and Levi will be waiting in the car outside."

"Uh, but if it didn't go according to plan?" I asked, anxiously.

"Well, then, we will go looking for you. Easy as that!" Petra said with a smile. 

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"Well, go put on those shoes, put on your best girly voice, and let's get your first mission thingy on!"

"Wait! Why am I doing this? Why are we kidnapping a man?"

"Well, he sort of has a bit of debt with us. Not one person, the whole gang." Petra told me.

"Wow." I said. I decided to not ask for details. I walked into my high heels, and left the house. 

Hanji and Petra called everyone to meet at Maria. Oh my god, I feel so embarrassed. I took a deep breath. 

"Eren. Come on!" I reluctantly got out of the car. Oh dear god, please let me get through this day.

"Wow!"

"I mean, I'd date that."

"Ooh Eren! Looking like a queen!" Everyone joked. Wait, did Mikasa say "I'd date that"? Ew. my own sister. *gagging sound*. 

"Alright guys, listen up!" Hanji said. Oh god, Levi is looking at me. Ahhhhhhhhhh!

"So, Levi, you are gonna stay with me in the car, while Eren drugs Hannes. Everyone else-" 

"No. I'm going with you and Levi." Mikasa argued.

"Well, we can't really argue with Mikasa. Fine." Levi said.

"Oh wait!" Mikasa called out. No. No no no. Please no. "Eren, you not only have to look the part of a girl, but you also have to sound like on." Ah, fuck you Mikasa.

"No. I know that, but there is no way in hell you will get me to do a girl voice in front of you." I told her. Fuck no.

"Can you even do a convincing girl voice?" She asked.

"Ya."

"Then do it."

"No."

"Just let him be Mikasa." Levi said, turning to leave.

"Wha-"

"What time are we leaving?" I asked, cutting off Mikasa.

"Um it takes a while to get there, so, in about 15 minuets." I nodded. (So I really dont know what they did in 15 minuets so, 15 passes and...)  
We got into the car, and made our way to the club. It wasn't that long of a drive, but it was long enough. It took about 2 hours to get there. I was listening to my music, but still, I was a bit nervous. I mean, this could go wrong, so easily. I could get the wrong person, or he could get me before I get him, or maybe he finds out who I actually am? ugh, even the thought of it sickens me. No. Dont let those thoughts get to my head. I have to do this. I know who killed my father. I know that I promised that I would avenge his death. This is one step in the right direction. 

"Eren! Come on!" Mikasa yelled. Oops. I must have been daydreaming, and Missed that we had arrived. From now on, I'd better do a girl voice.

"Oh alright." I said, getting out, using my girl voice. I mean, what do you think I do when I'm home alone?

"Holy shit." Levi said, looking me up and down.

"Eren, how much time do you have on your own?" Mikasa asked.

"Too much." I said, still doing the voice. 

"Okay, so, what you'll do, is you'll go in there, find the guy with the most tattoos, try and go back to his room, then get him to take his shirt off before you do, because, well..."

"Yeah."

"Well, what're you you waiting for? You have the bag," she pointed at my clutch I was holding. "and thats all you need. Good Luck!" Hanji said to me. I nodded, and made my way to the club. I told the bouncer my name and he let me in. Once I was in though, I felt my phone buzz. Ugh. I legit, just got in. What did they forget to tell me? But when I checked my phone, it wasn't Levi, Mikasa, or Hanji. It was Jean.

Jean: hey I miss u

Me: fuk off jean

Jean: but I really miss you

Jean: please go out wit me again

Me: jean, I'm busy, don't text me I'm blocking you.

Me: I'm gonna pick up my stuff tmrw

I'm gonna go with Levi to get it, so what should I call him?

Me: I'm going with my new bf, and I wouldn't mess with him

Jean: WHAT?!!!

Me: Listen, I've really gtg so... Bye jean. 

I put my phone back in my clutch, and started looking for this man. There! In the corner of the club, with strippers dancing around him, was a man completely covered in tattoos. Well, I mean, he didn't look half bad. I have some weird types. I like bad ass people, which explains Levi. He looked pretty bad ass. 

"Hey." I said, sort of trying to sound sexy. I could see his interests peak as he looked me up and down. He shoved away all of the strippers and pulled me over. I sat down on his lap.

"Oh well hey baby." He said. I could hardly breathe, with his cologne over powering almost every other sense. He leaned in for a kiss, and I unwillingly leaned in too. We shared a sloppy gross kiss. I've had enough experience kissing guys in bars to tell that he was drunk. Or high. Or both. He broke away first.

"Let's take this to my room." He said. I nodded, smiling, yet in my mind I'm like "is it even safe for this man to be standing?" We made it back to the room, which was no where near the car. He opened the door to a grungy looking hotel room, that reeked of weed. 

"How 'bout you take some off?" He said.

"Not before you show me your muscles." I said, still trying to sound sexy.

"Oh I see." he said, getting on the bed. He took off his shirt, as I searched his chest. Oh wow. He has ABS. I saw the rose in a shield. I pulled out my clutch, and reached into it, searching for the syringe. Where is it?! Oh god, Hanji forgot it. Oh, wait. There it is. Hehe. My heart almost stopped. I started kissing him again, to distract from what I was doing. I broke away, and pinned his arm down, and stuck the needle in his arm.

"Hey! What are you..." His words were slurred together as the drugs flowed through his blood stream. Okay. Now I just need to get him into the car, where Hanji, Mikasa, and Levi were waiting. seemed easy enough. He didn't look that heavy. I grabbed him, and slung him over my shoulders. 

"Ah!" I cried out, almost collapsing under his weight. Well, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I should ask Hanji for help, but i don't Want to appear weak in front of Levi. I took off my heels, to make it easier. I took a deep breath, and picked him up again, almost buckling under his weight. Thank God we were on the first floor, so there weren't any stairs. Oh wait! I put him back down again, and texted Hanji.

Me: bring the car around

Me: he's heavy

Hanji: on it! 

Hanji: he must be very heavy if even you can hardly lift him

Me: yeah hurry please!

I saw the car pull up outside, and i picked him up again. I staggered a little under his weight, but made my way to the car. I opened the car, and dumped him in, panting slightly. Levi looked at my face.

"Have a little fun, did we?" He asked, ever slightly smiling.

"He was very drunk." I said. Mikasa chuckled a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just... Look at yourself in your phone." She said, giggling. I pulled out my phone and looked at my reflection. Oh shit. It looked like I had had a little... fun. He was just a very, very sloppy kisser. 

"Nothing happened." I told them.

"oh I'm sure nothing happened." Hanji said, smiling.

Author note: It may be a little confusing, but Levi is sitting in the back seat with Eren, and Hanji and Mikasa are in the front, and the guy from the Titans was sort of halfway between the boot and back seat of the car. just wanted to clear that up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda late update!!!!! Anyways here comes the whump you’ve all been waiting for😚😚😚 (just wait until the next chapter :))  
> I love hearing comments from you guys and kudos make my day!!!! <3

"Mikasa, did we just leave Annie and Armin at home, alone. Again?" I asked her, realizing my mistake.

"Oh no." She said, realizing it too. "Hanji, go fast! We need to get home, now!" She yelled.

"You got it!" Hanji yelled back, adding a crazy laugh at the end.

"Wait, what are we gonna do with this man?" I asked, looking at the unconscious man beside me, slumped clumsily over the seat.

"Oh we aren't really gonna kill him. We'll just force him to pay us his debt." Hanji said, smiling. She sped up. I grasped the seat for dear life. I looked over and saw Levi holding on too.

"This is why i don't trust Hanji driving." Levi said. It took us about 2 hour to get to the strip club, but it only took us about 1 to get back to Mikasa's and Annie's. And we left from Maria, which was faster than her house. Jesus Christ. we got out of the car. I would have thanked her for the ride but, considering the circumstances... Oh this would have looked so fucked up to the neighbors. Me and Mikasa, getting home at 1am, a guy dressed up as girl, with my makeup smudged. I walked in the door, not at all surprised that Annie and Armin were still awake.

"Hey Ere- oh! What happened here?" Armin said, looking at me.

"Just... Don't. Annie do you have any makeup wipes?" I asked, holding up my hand.

"Yeah, they're in the bathroom." She said, giggling. I hurried into the bathroom, and began to wipe off all the layers of makeup on my face. Jesus Christ, I must have had to use the whole package to get all that shit that Hanji put on my face off. I emerged from the bathroom, my face red from all the rubbing.

"Care to explain?" Armin asked, smiling.

"Um, no not really." I said. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change." I headed to my bedroom. I took off the dress, took out the implants, and the bra. I took off the underwear that Petra gave me, and put on some boxers. I put on a pair of comfy pants, but didnt bother with a shirt. I'm gonna go to bed soon anyway. I walked out, and ruffled up my hair. It looked like Mikasa had explained what happened, or at least her version. I sat down beside Armin on the couch.

"Oh hey Jacob." Armin said, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You know. Cause your not wearing a shirt, and Jacob from twilight.... Never mind." he explained. I paused.

"Oh! I get it." He rolled his eyes. I need to talk to him, but not be obvious. I looked for my phone. Where is it? Oh shit, did I leave it in my clutch back at the room? Wait, I had it when I got in the car, so I must have left it there. Maybe its with the rest of my stuff in my room. I got up and went to go look for it. Ah! There it is. Under my dress, was my clutch. I pulled out my phone, to see a bunch of texts from Levi and Hanji.

Hanji: Eren!

Hanji: Help us

Levi: Get your asses over here to maria

Levi: HURRY UP BRAT

Hanji: Why won't either you or Mikasa pick up?

There were a lot of missed calls. I ran into the living room to Mikasa. I just showed the texts to her. She looked at the the texts, then back at me. I put on my shoes and a sweatshirt.

"Uh, we gotta go now." Mikasa said, getting her keys.

"What? You just got back!" Annie objected.

"Yeah! What are you two not tell in us?" Armin asked. Mikasa walked over to Annie and kissed her cheek.

"I can't tell you. I'm not sure when we'll be back. Bye." Mikasa said, walking out the door. I followed behind. "Call Levi. Put him on speaker." She told me once we were in the car. I pressed the phone symbol on Levis contact. It rang twice before I picked up.

"WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU PICKING UP!??" He yelled.

"I have you on speaker, Mikasas here too. I couldn't find my phone." I told him.

"MIKASA WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY TEXTS!??? OR HANJIS!???"

"Where are you?" She asked, almost yelling herself.

"WE'RE AT MARIA!! HANJI GAVE EREN THE WRONG DRUG!!" He yelled. I looked at Mikasa, starting to panic myself.

"What do you mean Hanji gave me the wrong drug?" I asked.

"I MEAN SHITTY GLASSES HERE IS ABOUT TO GET US-" It hung up. I looked at Mikasa.

"Mikasa hurry!!" I yelled at her.

"I am!!" She yelled back, clearly distressed. I tried calling Hanji. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hanji! What's happening?!" I yelled before she could say anything.

"I gave you the wrong drug, so when you drugged him, he didnt actually pass out, he just faked it, so he found out where we were going, he texted his buddy's from the Titans, and we were ambushed. Help us!" She yelled. There was a sound of gunshots, then she hung up. as we got closer to Maria, I could hear gunshots in the distance. Anxiety was building up inside of me.

"There are two handguns in the glove compartment. Take one then give me the other." Mikasa told me. I opened the glove compartment, and took them both out. Mikasa stopped the car about a block from Maria. We both got out and I handed her the gun. "Okay, so we'll walk from here. I dont wanna be obvious." She told me. I nodded. I gripped the gun with my hand, tightly. 

We rounded the corner to Maria, and the gunshots became louder and more consistent. We ducked down, and headed toward Levi and Hanji. I saw Petra and Eld and Gunther and Oulo all spread out, shooting at what I'm assuming was the Titans. Me and Mikasa started shooting at them, but we were grossly outnumbered. There were 7 of us, and 12 of them. I felt bullets whizzing past me. I quickly glanced over the corner of the wall of which we were hiding behind. I saw a man, and I shot my gun twice, hitting him both times. I saw him collapse to the ground. But, before I could get back behind the wall, I felt a sharp pain on the top of my shoulder. It was so abrupt, that it startled me, and I almost dropped my gun. But, I kept a tight grip on it and I moved back behind the wall. I moved my other hand to touch my shoulder. I let out a small cry of pain and my fingers brushed over the injury. It was pretty deep. "Shit." I whispered to myself.

I looked at my fingers and saw that they were covered in blood. My blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left y’all on a cliffhanger didn’t I 😗


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s some of that fluff and whump ya’ll have been waiting for!!!  
> also I was eleven (11) when writing this so there is a lot of medical inaccuracy in here

"Levi!" Mikasa yelled out.

"What?!" He asked, annoyed.

"We need to stop. I'm out of bullets, and so is Petra and Eld. Eren has one or two left and Oulo and Gunther only have one." He looked very dangerous.

"Fine. But how?" He asked.

"We parked our car a block away."

"But, just know: if we surrender now, the Titans have control over Maria."

"I know, but would you rather everyone else be dead?" She asked him. Oh my god, did he actually consider it?

"Fine. Alright, if you still have bullets, go in the back, and keep them off. Mikasa, lead the way." He ordered us. I nodded and took a deep breath. I couldnt speak through the pain. It hurt like hell to raise or move my arm. Mikasa quickly ran out from behind the wall into the direction that we came from. I saw a man aim his gun at Mikasa and shot him. Ah, I just missed his head. Shit! He saw me. I ducked down, but he now knows where I am. I don't have good aim anymore, because I can't really use my right arm, and I'm shit with my left arm. Okay, if I take a deep breath, I can handle the pain. I took another deep breath, and shot at the man again. This time though, he shot at me first. Shit! He got my arm again. The same arm too!

"Ah!" I cried out, clutching my shoulder, more blood leaking through my fingers. I grit my teeth.

"Eren!" Levi called out. "What wrong?"

"I got hit again!" I yelled back at him.

"How bad is it?" He asked. Even from here, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll live." I told him.

"Okay, Eren, go follow Mikasa now." He ordered me. I nodded. I waited a moment, then quickly hurried in the way that Mikasa had. I saw here hiding behind one of the dumpsters. 

"Eren! Are you okay?" She asked upon seeing me. I walked up to her, and moved my hand to show her the wound. "Oh shit." I heard her whisper. By this point I can't move my arm, at all. I saw Petra, Eld, oulo and Gunther appear from behind the corner. I'm guessing that Levi had the most bullets left, because he was the last to appear from around the corner.

"Come on! We need to get to your car before they notice us." Mikasa nodded. 

"Eren, here." She took off her jacket and handed it to me. "I don't want you to get blood all over my car." I rolled my eyes, but still took her jacket. I put my gun in my left hand, and took up the back, with Levi. We shot down a few guys. I'd say that, they began with 12 people, but finished with only 6. We made it back to the car without anyone getting killed. It was only a 6 people car, but we made it work, with Petra sitting in between the first row of two seats, because she's the smallest. Also because Levi absolutely refused to sit in the middle.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked. 

"My house." Levi said.

"Uh, anyone have a towel or something?" I asked, taking my hand off of my shoulder. It was, by now, drenched in blood. I was starting to get a headache. And slightly lightheaded.

"Holy shit Eren!" Levi exclaimed, upon seeing my hand.

"Yeah, I know." I said, start I to get annoyed.

"Mikasa, go faster!" Petra said. "I'm not exactly comfortable sitting between these two." she said, shifting a little. I looked at the time on the dashboard. 2:18. Funny. I didn't feel that tired. It was only 2, and I had already dressed up like a woman and almost had sex with a guy, and got shot twice on the same arm. I can tell, its gonna be a long day. 

"Hanji, if I didn't give that guy the drug to knock him out, then what did I give him?" I asked, trying not to focus on my arm.

"Oh, well, um..." She paused for a moment. "See, now I was at home, the night before, and I saw this thing on YouTube, where this guy put a gel in a syringe and dropped it into a liquid, and it made these things that look like caviar, and, I accidentally dyed it the same colour as the drug, then put them beside each other on the counter, and when I went to go put them in your clutch, I guess I took the wrong one, and...." She trailed off. I glanced over at Levi. He was fuming.

"What!?? We almost died because you of something you saw on YouTube?!!!" He yelled. I almost laughed, if it wasn't so true. "Hanji, I swear to god, I will punch the shit out of you once we get out of the car." Levi threatens. I dont doubt it.

"I know. I fucked up." Hanji said.

"No, Hanji, you lost us Maria." Levi stated. I looked in the mirror at Hanjis face. She looked on the verge of tears. Mikasa pulled outside of a rather large modern looking house.

"Okay, let's get out before Levi kills everyone." Mikasa said, quickly getting out of the cramped car. I opened the door with my left hand, which was difficult considering I was on the right side of the car, and my hand was shaking so much. "Hey! Eren, I thought I told you not to get any blood on the car!" Mikasa scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get inside to see how bad Erens injury is." Levi said, taking out his keys. I nodded, starting to get a little tired. "I'll take care of the injury, considering I'm the only one here with medical experience." He stated. We walked into a very clean house, that smelled strongly like cleaners. I looked around at my surroundings. "Oi! Brat, dont get any blood on the ground." He yelled at me. "Sit down." I did. "take off that sweater, I need to see the wound clearly." He told me. Uh, that would be a problem. How will I get this off? I can't lift my arm. I'll figure it out. Maybe if I take it off my left arm, then pull it off my right arm... Yeah! That'll work. I pulled my left arm out of the sleeve, and pulled it over my head. Then I slowly pulled it off my arm. I winced when it brushed over it. Oh shit. I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt under my sweater. I felt myself blush slightly. Only slightly due to blood loss. I heard someone gasp. I'm not sure who, but it sounded like a girl. Probably Hanji.

"Eren, your very pale. Do by any chance have a headache? or any lightheadedness?" He asked. 

"Uh yeah I do. Is that bad or..." I asked.

"Well, its not great!" He exclaimed. "okay, so, the first time you got hit it looks like, you only got grazed. The second time you got hit, it was way deeper, and hit the muscle. You've lost a lot of blood. I can stitch you up, but it will hurt." he told me. I looked over at my arm, and saw that it was covered in blood. I couldn't stand actually looking at the injury it self. I looked at my other hand, which WS completely caked in blood, and it was shaking.

"Eren, hold still. I'll get what I need." And he went into another room to get his stuff. I felt very weird, just sitting there, shirtless, and blood dripping down my arm. Even though I have no medical experience, im pretty sure that the bleeding should have stopped by now. The fact that it hasn't, isn't exactly reassuring.

"Nice abs." Petra said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I said 'Nice abs'. Its a shame your gay." She said.

"Oh well." I said, smiling. "Wait. I never told you I was gay."

"Well, first of all: you did, and second: its obvious. The wag you look at Levi. Third: Mikasa told us. I think the blood loss is messing with your mind" That is extremely likely. 

"OK. Eren, come with me. I dont want to get the kitchen all bloody." Levi said, emerging from the bathroom. I nodded and got up, wincing as my arm dropped to my side. I grabbed it to support it and wasn't just flopping around at my side. I followed him into the bathroom where he painfully cleaned up my arm with some alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. 

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled from the other room. She ran into the bathroom.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Annie texted me to say that Armin hit his head and she's taking him go the ER." She told me all in one breath.

"Oh! Well, I guess he shouldn't be painting the living room walls in the middle of the night." I told her jokingly.

"Yeah, thats what it texted her. Hey, you don't look that good. Are you sure your okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine." I told her. 

"Fine, but I'm not leaving without you." She told me stubbornly.

"Okay then." I rolled my eyes.

"Leave." Levi told her. She sighed and left the room. "Okay, brace yourself. This is gonna hurt." He told me.

"Okay." I felt a needle penetrate the muscle in my shoulder and pull it together. He moved onto the outer skin. It was very painful, but at least he had stopped the bleeding. I let out small cries of pain, but every time Levi reassured me that it was fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bring in more fluff and whump :))

"Eren, don't lift up your arm or move it in anyway until I tell you you can." Levi said, wrapping my shoulder. I nodded.

"So, I'll take it that lunch is off for today?" I asked.

"Who said that? I think we're still on." He said.

"Okay, well then how about getting my stuff back from my ex?" I asked, testing the limit.

"Sure. Why not?" He said, shrugging. I smiled. He put my arm in a sling.

"Oh shit. I guess I don't have a shirt. Me and Mikasa were in such a rush I only had time to put on a sweater, but now its covered in blood and got a tear through it." He looked me up and down. 

"Aren't you and Mikasa going home now? There's no need. You can get a shirt at home. Besides, I'll wash your shirt and give it to you at lunch." Levi told me, walking out of the bathroom. It was just then when I realized how tired I was. I looked at the time on Levis stove. 3:21 am. Mikasa was asleep on Levis couch when I found her. "On second thought, why dont you just stay the night?" 

"I'm fine with that." I said, my eyes starting to close.

"Besides, this way I can keep an eye on you when you sleep to make sure that nothing happens due to blood loss." He added. I noticed the whole time we were talking that his tone never changed. Neither did his expression, accept for a few times when he was concentrating on my shoulder.

"Where'll i sleep?" I asked, getting more tired ever moment.

"With me, obviously." He said, casually.

"Um, okay I guess." I followed him into his bedroom. Everyone else was already asleep on various pieces of furniture.

"Go ahead and get in bed. I'm assuming that you came in your pajamas. Besides, I dont think any of my pajamas would fit you..." he added quietly. I nodded, and climbed into the giant bed. I found it ironic that such a small person could sleep in such a giant bed. I quickly fell asleep, before Levi returned from getting ready. When I woke up in the morning, I found the little midget mans arms around me. I grunted.

"Mff. Levi. Levi! Get off me, i can't get up." I exclaimed, trying to push his arms off me. He grunted back in response. I turned around to face him. I looked at his face. His amazing, perfect face. I only now just realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at the very obvious muscles on his arms and decided that it was too early to get up anyway. I was enjoying this too much. So, I did what any gay guy who is sleeping with their crush would do: I cuddled up with him a little more. I closed my eyes, and tried to go asleep again. But, I was interrupted by Mikasa kicking the door open. Oh God! I've got to pretend that I was asleep, so she won't know that I was enjoying it. 

"Eren! Come on!" she yelled. I kept my eyes shut. I felt one of his arms lift off of me, and then a soft thud. Then the door slammed shut, and his arm returned to my side. I unconsciously snored, and I heard a little chuckled from Levi. Maybe Mikasa was right. It was probably pretty late. I hope Armins okay. I sat up quickly, and snorted again, unconsciously. I heard Levi chuckle again. I looked over at him.

"Uh, hey." I said. Damn it, why am I so awkward?

"Oh hey." He said. Looking up at me. Damn. He got an eight pack. A fucking EIGHT pack! "Hey! My eyes are up here!" He said, pointing at his eyes. I blinked.

"I... Uh... Sorry." I said, looking away. I looked back to see him staring at my chest as well. Well, what you could see of it, considering half of it was covered by my sling. "Hey! I should say the same about you!" I said, smiling. He looked back up at my eyes. Those strong, curious steel gray eyes, star I into mine. "Do you by any chance have an idea what time it is?" I asked him, still keeping eye contact. 

"Uh," he looked at the clock above the bed. "About 1. Pm." He said. It was earlier than yesterday. 

"Okay. Could I just stay here, and then go get lunch and get my shit from Jeans?" I asked.

"Sure, why not. Is Jean your ex?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a douche."

"Yeah, he is." I told him. We just sat there for about 5 minuets. "We should probably get up now." I decided.

"Ugh. Fine." We reluctantly got out of bed, and I saw for the first time, a clear view of Levis perfect body. Damn.

"Uh, Levi, do you any shirts?" I asked him. He looked about the same size as me, accept for the fact that he is like 4 inches shorter than I am. 

"Yeah, here." He tossed me a Panic! At The Disco shirt. "I'm assuming that you would need pants?" He asked.

"Um, I think pants on you would be shorts on me." I told him jokingly. He threw a pair of sport shorts at my head. I caught it with my left hand though. 

"There. Put those on and meet me in the kitchen." He told me, pulling on a shirt and leaving. He's got to like me. I'm guessing that if and when anyone else makes short jokes, he beats them to a pulp. Maybe he just felt bad for me. Anyway I pulled on the shirt and somehow got it over my sling, and pulled on the shorts he gave me. They went down to the tops of my knees. I'm pretty sure they're supposed to go down past my knees, but they didn't look bad on me. I mean, at least I'm not going to work. I'd probably be fired of 'no fashion sense'. I walked out to find Mikasa waiting out side. She grabbed my good arm and dragged me to the door.

"Hey! Mikasa wait!" I yelled at her.

"No. We're going home. I've been waiting for you for about 5 hours."

"Mikasa, stop! Levi!" I yelled out. He walked up to Mikasa and somehow pried her hands off of me. Thats next to impossible when she is determined enough.

"Mikasa, Eren's gonna stay with me. We had plans for lunch." He told her.

"But Eren, what about Armin?" She asked, looking at me. Oh shit. Thats right. He must have gotten a concussion. 

"Oh. That right. Levi, I should probably go and see if he's okay. But I'll see you at like, 2, okay?" He looked disappointed.

"Fine. I'll give you your sweater back then." I nodded. Mikasa literally dragged me out of the door. Before we left though, I saw a small pool of blood on the counter. It was very early in the morning, and my brain couldn't really compute how bad my injury was. It must have been so much worse than I thought. 

"Eren?"

"Yeah."

"Why was Levi spooning you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some ereri content!!!!  
> TW: talks about abuse and self harm, in very in accurate terms!!!!!

"Armin! Are you okay?" I asked, stepping in the door.

"Shhhh!" Annie said, walking up to me.

"What?" I whispered back

"Don't be too loud. Armin's got a concussion and he gets a throbbing headache when anything gets too loud." She warned me.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry." I walked into the living room, and found Armin with an ice pack to his head. "Hey Armin."

"Oh hey Eren. What happened to you?" He asked, station the obvious.

"Oh, its nothing. What happened to you?" I asked, shrugging.

"I'm not going to tell you, until you tell me." He said stubbornly. 

"Mikasa!" I called out quietly.

"What? Come in here, I can't hear you." She called back

"I'll be right back." I told Armin. I walked into the kitchen where Annie and Mikasa were talking.

"Hey Eren, what'd you do to your arm?" Annie asked. I looked at Mikasa. I don't know what to tell them.

"I, uh, sprained my shoulder." I told her.

"Oh yeah? How?" She asked skeptical. Oh fuck. I looked back at Mikasa.

"I fell down some stairs." I told her.

"Uh, what did you want to ask me?" Mikasa asked.

"Uh, what time is it? I need to meet Levi for lunch at 2." I told her. 

"Its about a quarter past one." I nodded. I walked back into Armin.

"Armin, I gotta go soon. I sprained my shoulder. Now, your turn." I said, smiling.

"Ugh. Fine. So, I may or may not have been painting our room at 3am, and may or may not have fallen and hit my head." He said, smiling, shifting the ice pack. "Where were you last night?" He asked. I smiled.

"At Levis." I whispered. He smiled.

"I guess that explains the outfit." I laughed. 

"I need to change." I announced. heading to the bathroom. I grabbed my black jeans, and converses, but kept the shirt on. Panic! At The Disco is one of my favorite bands, and I really didn't feel like going through the process of changing it. I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. Now getting there would be the difficult part. I dumped the clothes my knapsack, and Called an Uber. I asked Levi where we should meet up. 

Me: where will we meet up?

Levi: Trost Café

Me: k

The Uber pulled outside of Mikasa's house, and I told him where to go. Oh god, I'm so nervous. Not for lunch, but because I have to tell him that I told Jean that he was my boyfriend. Well, I mean, at least he's gay too. I looked at the time when hr pulled up. 2:01. Great. I got out, played the Uber, and went to look for Levi. I didn't have to look very far. He was standing in line about to get lunch.

"Hey Levi!" I said, walking up to him.

"Oh hey. I was about to order lunch. What do you want?" He asked. I looked at the menu. 

"Uh, how about a garden wrap?"

"Sure. Go find us a table and I'll bring the food over." He told me. I nodded and went on a hunt for a table. After finding a suitable table, I took out my phone and texted Jean that I was coming over after lunch.

Me: Jean, I'm coming over after lunch to get my stuff

Jean: why are you texting me

Jean: I thought that you blocked me

Jean: I was in the middle of sex

Me: this is exactly why I warned you

Jean: thanks, but fuck off now

Me: gladly

Levi came over a minute later with our food. 

"Eren, you okay?" He asked, sitting down.

"Uh, you see..."

"You told your ex that I was your boyfriend didn't you?"

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I went through your phone last night when you were asleep." He told me simply.

"Okay then. Not creepy at all. Let's get to know each other better."

"Okay then. You go first."

"Well okay then. So, when I was 9 I was almost killed by 2 members of the Garrison, but killed them, and when I was 16 my father was killed by a person I believe was also a member of the Garrison, but before I knew that I blamed myself for his murder. I was there and witnessed the whole thing, but couldn't find the strength to stop them," my voice cracked, and I noticed that my cheeks were wet, but I continued. "And I tried to kill myself 3 times, because I felt I didn't deserve having a life, when I could have saved one. But, then I met Jean, and I felt there was a reason that I was here. Then he started getting abusive." 

"Is that why there's a rather large scar on your back?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was with him since I was 18. Before that, I only had my mom. Armin had enough to deal with and Mikasa was away in Germany with Annie. I developed depression, as did my mother, and I sort of locked myself off from the rest of the world, alone. Then Mikasa came back, helped me with school, and I got into SU. (Shingashina University) There I got my job as the editor at Vogue, and here we are now today. I'm still sort of seeking vengeance for my fathers death. Only 2 years ago, Mikasa revealed that the Garrison was the reason of his death, and I had nothing to do with it. Just there in the wrong place at the wring time."

"So, you were sixteen when your dad died?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-four." I told him.

"so, 8 years ago."

"Yeah."

"The Garrison was in control of the government at that time. Hey, what was your fathers name?" He asked.

"Grisha." A strange look flashed across his face, but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. I felt tears still dripping down my cheek. Levi reached over the table and wiped the tears off my face with his sleeve. I gave him a watery smile.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell all of this to me? Like, we only just met, like 4 days ago."

"Because I trust you."

"But why? I wouldn't exactly tell the first person I see my whole life story."

"Yeah, but, I dunno. I just, trust you. Now your turn." I told him.

"Fine. So, let's see, when I was about 7 my mother died. My father left my mother when I was born. Jackass. So he left my mom with a child to take care of when she couldn't even take care of her self. She died of an overdose on heroin. My uncle Kenny came and took care of me. I grew up around Maria. Then Kenny didn't come home one day when I was 15. He said it was time I learn to take care of myself. Then I got a job at the tattoo parlor, and met Erwin. He thought that I had potential, and if I had a motive, he could take me in. That'd where I met the scouts. I had a bit of experience before with gangs, like you, because I grew up around gangs. There used to be this gang, the MPS, but they fucked with the wrong crowd, as did I, and ended up killing 3 of them. Kenny killed the rest. What was even worse, was that Kenny was a member of the MPS. I had a brother and sister once. Isabel and Farlan. They were trouble makers. Then one day, we got into a bad situation, witnessed something we shouldn't have, and, well.... Lets just say that I was the only one who made it home." His cheeks were stained with tears as well. I reached over and wiped the tears off his face, like he did for me. He looked at my wrist then grabbed it. He pulled up my sleeve. The one with the tattoo.

"Eren, what's this?" He asked, looking at some cuts on my wrist.

"Its nothing." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"Eren, what are you not telling me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You aren't my actual boyfriend, so why should I?" I just kept on eating my wrap in an awkward silence. I sighed. "If you really want to know, I still cut myself. I know it wasn't my fault he died, but I had a chance to save him. I could have tried. But I didn't. I just stood there, watching." Levi looked at me, then grabbed my hand.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"Who is she?"

"Mikasa."

"Uh, yeah."

"And what does she think?"

"Well, she did it too, but because of how close she was to our father." Levi nodded, in an understanding way. 

"Let's finish our lunch, so we can go get your stuff." He said. I nodded, though I didn't have that much of an appetite. I ate as much as I could, as did Levi, then we left. I texted Jean that me and Levi were on our way. You know. Just in case.

Me: were on our way

Me: I don't want to walk in on you and Marco fucking in the living room

Jean: fine

Jean: we'll go fuck at his place

Me: fine

"So how much of an ass is this man?" Levi asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not so much of an ass, as he looks more like a horse." I told him. Levi almost laughed. From what I could tell, he didn't laugh or smile often. I mean, with his past, who could blame him.

"I'm serious! His face, is like you printed out a picture of a horses face, and taped it on someone's face!"

"Why did you date him in the first place?"

"Because he cared for me! At least, I thought he did." 

"What are the chances that he still hasn't moved on from you? I mean, I know he was abusive, so he probably couldn't find another guy. I mean, its hard to find one who cares as much as you did. Do." 

"Did you just compliment me?" I asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Mmhh." I said, skeptical. We pulled up outside of my old apartment building. It was a nice building. Fancy ish. I played mostly for rent. like Armin said, my paycheck isn't exactly small. My key was still on my keychain, considering I didn't have time to take it off. Levi parked the car and we got out. 

"Hey, who owned the apartment?" Levi asked.

"Oh I did."

"well then why don't you just kick him out? You've already proved that your the stronger one."

"Well, not exactly. See, I only fight if i really have to."

"I saw that he wanted to get back with you." 

"Yeah. And did you see that I turned him down?" I walked inside and took out my key. I got in the elevator and pressed our floor number. 

"Yeah. You know, you should just sell the place, and not tell him."

"Haha! Yeah. But where would I stay?"

"With me!"

"Ha, yeah right." The elevator stopped and we got out. I walked up to our apartment door, and knocked on it. No answer. Well, I didn't expect there to be. We went inside anyway. I almost put my keys on the table beside he door out of instinct. I walked into my room, and ran into Jean. Or more like his fist. 

"Ah Jesus Christ! What the fuck Jean?!" I yelled at him, clutching my injured shoulder. I heard Levi run into the room, beside me. 

"Oh, is this your scary boyfriend?" Jean asked, looking down on Levi. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." He said. He looked at me, as if asking for permission to kick him. I shook my head. 

"I don't believe you. I won't let you get your shit, un less you guys kiss." he said, stubbornly. I bent down slightly to Levis height, and he pressed his lips against mine. He opened his mouth slightly, as if inviting my tongue to explore his mouth. I did gladly. I put my hand in his hair, as if the deepen the kiss. He pulled his hands through my hair. We broke away, both of us smiling. there was silence. Levi was the first to speak. 

"There. Now let Eren get his shit, so we can get out." He grabbed my hand. 

"Fine. What'd you do to your arm?"

"I got shot." I told him simply. Levi nudged me. "What?"

"Ha. Yeah right. I bet you fell out of a tree." I looked at Levi. This was the reason I told him the truth.

"No, I was there."

"And where did Eren find you? In the hood? Probably in the same place he got that hideous tattoo. I bet your in a gang too." I will admit, Levi does fit that description very well. He looked at me again. I could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. I shook my head. Not yet.

"Actually, he did my tattoo. And, as a matter of fact, we are both in gangs. Right Levi?" He was squeezing my hand so tight, it was in danger of breaking. 

"Yep."

"See Eren? Thats what happens when you get tat-" Levi let go of my hand and kicked Jean in the stomach. Jean buckled over, and threw up.

"Holy shit! Levi, how hard did you kick him?" I asked, stepping away from Jean.

"I kicked him as hard as he deserved. No one hurts my boyfriend like that."

"Well okay then. Let's just get my stuff and go. Oh, and Jean, you should get your stuff and leave. Go find a place to stay. I'm selling my apartment."

I'm sorry that this chapter was so long,


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> Self harm in this, and honestly it’s such a bad representation of self harm and depression because I was eleven (11) so please don’t take this too deep!!!!

So, instead of me gathering my shit, me and Levi grabbed Jeans shit. Luckily, most of the shit there was mine, so we dumped it in the middle of the living room.

"Why don't you go live with Marco." I told Jean coldly. 

"OH FUCK OFF WILL YOU?!!" He yelled at me. Don't rise to it. Don't rise to it. Don't rise- ah fuck it.

"WHY DON'T YOU?!! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE ANYWAY!!"

"OH GO FUCK YOURSELF!!"

"WHY? BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DO A GOOD ENOUGH JOB?!!" Now Levi stepped in.

"ALRIGHT! Shut the FUCK up!! Both of you! Jean, I'm sure you did a shitty ass job fucking him, but Eren, there's no need to scream it out so the whole fucking building to hear. Now, Jean, get out before I have to punch you." Jean just stood there. Wrong move. Levi walked up to Jean, and punched him squarely in the forehead. Why? I didn't know. 

"Jean, I'm putting this place up for sale in 3 days. If you aren't gone by then, I'll have Mikasa and Levi team up and beat the shit out of you if you do." I grabbed a handful of pants from my dresser, and put them into Mt backpack. "Let's go Levi." I walked up to the door. "3 days Jean. Thats all." J warned him. Me and Levi left feeling good. 

"'no one hurts my boyfriend' huh?" I quoted.

"Oh shut up. But its true."

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" I asked him. I saw him blushing a little out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe." He said quietly. We got into the elevator. We were on one of the top floors, so it will take us a while to get to the lobby. The second the doors closed, Levi grabbed my shirt and shoved me up against the door. "Don't tell anyone, until I do." He said before pressing his lips up against mine forcefully. At first I was surprised, but soon I began kissing back. I felt his tongue try to force its way into my mouth. I parted my lips slightly to let it in. His hands moved from my hair, to my back, to my ass. But, before things could escalate, the elevator stopped and let another person on. We broke away, smiling at each other. He took out his phone.

Levi: Wanna finish at my place?

Me: obviously

Me: what are we now?

Levi: what do you think

Me: Bf?

Levi: do you wanna be bf?

Me: hell ya

Levi: you sound very desperate

Eventually the elevator reached the lobby, and me and Levi practically ran out the door to his car. We got into the car, driving back to Levi's place.

"Should I tell Mikasa that I'll be staying with you from now on?" I asked him. 

"No. Not yet anyway." I nodded. We pulled up his driveway, and walked inside his house. "How's your shoulder? Didnt that horse face punch it?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Its a little sore, but not bad." I said, rubbing my shoulder. 

"Let's watch a movie." Levi suggested.

"Ooh! That sounds good." We headed for the tv room, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. Mikasa was calling me. I picked it up.

"Hey Mika, what's u-"

"Eren, it mom! Come quickly! Bring Levi if you must, just get here fast!" She said, her voice full of urgency. 

"Wait, what's wrong with mom?"

"Its them Eren! The Garrison. They found mom, and they... They..."

"No."

"Yes Eren! She's... she... Just get to my place now." She hung up. My hand was shaking so badly I couldn't hold my phone anymore. No. Not again! No, this can NOT be happening! 

"Eren, what's wrong?" Levi asked.

"My mom... She... She's dead." I cried out, burying my face in his shoulder. I tried to stop the tears running down my face, but I just couldn't. My shoulders were shaking with every sob. "she was my last hope!" I cried even more.

"Come on, let's get to Mikasas." He said, pushing me away from him. I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. 

"It was the Garrison." I said.

"Who killed your mother?"

"Yes."

"Well that is one decision they will regret making." He said. He sounded like he meant it. we pulled up outside Mikasa house. I quickly got out and ran into her house. I found her in the arms of Annie. 

"Mikasa." I said breathlessly.

"Eren!" She ran from Annie to me. We just stood there, crying into each other, hugging. "I went over to moms to give her this scarf I found that I thought she would love, and I heard a scream, followed by a thud. I ran in and... And... I know what you saw that day! Oh mom!" I felt Levi put his hand on my arm. "If I hadn't had stopped to get gas, I would have been there in time to stop them, but I wasn't! Its all my fault."

"No Mikasa. They were going to find us eventually." I told her. Annie pulled her away from me, kissing her forehead. Levi grabbed my hand. I turned around to face him.

"Why did The Garrison want your parents dead?" He asked me quietly.

"They did some work with them, or more like against them, and they hunted them down." My phone buzzed. I looked at the text message. The senders ID said Mom. 

Mom: Eren, take this as a fair warning

Mom: I'm after you. You saw my face

Me: who are you

Mom: you saw me when I killed your father. This is not your punishment. 

I showed my phone to Mikasa. She covered her mouth to block a sob, as she looked at it. She grabbed it from my hand, to look at it closer. I saw her expression change from sadness, to anger. I snatched my phone from her grip before she smashed it. I showed Levi too. He looked at it for a moment, before looking at me.

"Eren, they want to kill you. You know that, right?" Levi told me.

"I know! Where's Armin?" I asked, looking around.

"He's crying in his room." Annie said, hugging Mikasa. I was about to head toward his room, when Annie stopped me. "He's taking it harder than all of us. Don't go in there yet." She said. Levi grabbed my arm, pulling me back. 

"Me and Eren are dating." He said, grabbing my hand. I looked at him for a moment before saying anything.

"Levi, what the hell!?" I asked.

"I'm, sorry, but who are you?" Annie asked, confused and slightly happy. 

"Mikasa, I thought you told her about me?" Levi asked, pretending act offended.

"Oh shut up." She said, playfully. "He works at the tattoo parlor, and apparently Eren's boyfriend." 

"Levi, what. The. Hell?" I asked him again.

"What? It was really sad and depressing in here." I heard a door creek open. Out popped my little blond friend.

"Huh? Eren's got a boyfriend?" He asked, stepping out of the room. His face was stained with tears. 

"Uh, yeah." I said, squeezing Levis hand. A thought came to mind, and I blurted it out without thinking. "what happened to the body?"

"Wha- what?" Mikasa asked.

"Its just, there's so police men, and your here, so, what happened to the body?" She began to cry again. Shit.

"They- they took it" she sobbed out.

"Eren! What the hell would you ask that?! The fucks wrong with you??" Annie yelled at me. 

"Well, if she didn't see moms body, and they took it, there's still a chance that she's alive!" I said hopefully.

"Don't give me false hope!" She cried out. "Just go! I want to be alone with Annie right now." She said. I turned and left with Levi. 

"I think its best if we go back to my house." Levi announced, once we were in his car. I nodded in agreement.

"I uh, got to go to the bathroom." I said once we pulled up his driveway again. 

"Okay." He said. I got out quickly and rushed to the bathroom, where I locked the door. I pulled out a package of razor blades that Levi had for his razor, and started painfully slitting my wrists. Vertically. I couldn't leave Mikasa alone in this cruel world. I just needed the pain. A punishment. 

"EREN! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" Levi yelled, banging on the door. I just stood there, my wrists bleeding, staring at the door. "If you don't open the door, I'm kicking it down." he threatened. But still, I just stood there. He was a man of his word, for he actually kicked the door down. He ran in, and grabbed my wrists, yanking them up. I let out a cry of pain at the sudden movement of my arm. Still, Levi raised my hands above my head. He squeezed my wrists until I dropped the blades. 

"Eren, why do you do this?" He asked me gently.

"Because I deserve it." I said, more tears falling.

"No you don't! You couldn't have done anything." he told me.

"But its my fault she died!" I yelled pulling my hands out of Levi's. He grabbed my head in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. 

"You know it wasn't. None of this was your-"

"YES IT WAS LEVI! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? I SAW THAT MANS FACE! HE KILLED MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF THAT!!" I yelled at him. 

"EREN! You listen to me Eren Yeager. Its not your fault your father died. Its not your fault your mother died. And your right. There is still a chance that she's still alive." he said to me, his steel eyes staring into mine. 

"I can't help it!" I cried out, burying my face in his shoulder. He pulled me tight against him. 

"Eren, don't you do this to yourself. To me. When you hurt yourself, your hurting me even more."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this one!!! leave comments and kudos!!!!! <3

"Could you tell me who you saw? What was his face like? Here." Levi said, pulling out a series of pictures on his phone. I kept swiping till I found the one guilty for the crime. 

"This one." I said, pointing to the bald one.

"I knew it! Dot Pyxis." Levi exclaimed. "Listen Eren, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I worked with your father, and I know why he was killed." Levi admitted guiltily. I stared at him.

"You what!?" I yelled at him. 

"You and Mikasa, see, your the most wanted people at the moment. Dot Pyxis is the boss of the Garrison, who are in control of the Titans at the moment. Only 3 people outside of the Mafia and Gang have seen his face. You, me, and Grisha. He killed Grisha, what do you think he's gonna do to us?" I looked at him.

"What work did you do with him?" I whispered.

"What?"

"What work did you do with my father?" I asked him.

"He uh, was part of the Scouts. We worked together to try to get rid of the Garrison." I looked at him.

"You were why he died. Your the reason I have no father!" I yelled at him getting up.

"Eren! Wait!"

"Why did he have to die?! He had a family! Did you even know about me?" I yelled at him.

"You don't understand! I-"

"Just answer me. Did. You. Know. About. Me?"

"No. No, I did not know about you."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"So he his this secret life from us his whole life." I looked at Levi, and saw that he had tears falling down his face. I cupped his face with one hand. 

"Eren, I'm so sorry." He whispered to me.

"Levi, I just need to trust you. Why did my father die?" 

"Because I ran away! I'm a coward!" He cried out, sobbing. I began crying, as I just collapsed to the bathroom floor. Levi fell down beside me. I leaned on his shoulder, and he leaned on me. 

"I love you." I said. It just, slipped out. 

"I love you too." He said. I kissed his cheek, and he kissed my forehead. We sat there, hugging each other, and comforting one another, for about an hour. We had to stop eventually.

"Levi, we should get up."I told him. 

"Do we have to?"

"We need to get off of the bathroom floor. My shoulder really hurts."

"Ya, sorry about that." I slowly got up and helped him up. I looked at him. "How can you even stand to look at me?" He asked.

"Because I know what its like to feel the guilt you have. We both need someone to just talk to. I love you, and thats all that matters right now." I said to him. 

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"How about we just get extremely drunk tonight, and see what happened."

"I'm down." we could use a little bit of happiness. Levi walked into the kitchen, went behind the bar and pulled out various different types of alcohol. We both smiled at each other. 

"Let's do this."

"Hold on!" I took my keys and put them in the bedside table, beside our bed. He did the same. Let's just say that that night, we had a little fun.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Levi was trying to fall asleep again. I nudged him with my shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I just realized how much my ass hurt. 

"Looks like we had fun last night." Levi said smiling. I looked under the covers and saw that neither of us were wearing any clothes. I blushed so hard!

"Uh, Levi? Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"I don't even know where my clothes are." He said. I got up and ran into the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. I wiped my mouth and walked back into the bedroom, and quickly his under the sheets.

"What time is it?"

"Why don't you ever know the time!? There's a fucking clock, RIGHT there!" He yelled, pointing at the clock above the bed. I looked at it. 10:30. 

"Oh Jesus Christ Levi! Don't fucking shout!" I said to him, my head pounding. Levi laughed a little. 

"We should find our clothes." Levi announced. I looked over the side of the bed to check if my backpack was there. It wasn't. Fuck. Levi got out of the bed, shamelessly. I tried to look away, but DAMN!!!!! Oh my god, that body!! See? Now this is why I'm dating him. 

"Oi! Stop staring!" He yelled at me.

"Ah, fuck! Fuck you Levi!"

"You sure did last night." He said, smiling as he left. Wait, WHAT!? I got up.

"Levi!" I called out, grabbing the duvet, and covering up.

"Aw. your insicuritys are so adorable." He said.

"So what? I've got body image issues." 

"Really? With that body? I wish I could remember fucking it." He said.

"Well, that was our intention. I dont remember jack from last night."

"Here." He tossed me my pants and boxers. I quickly put them on.

"Hey. Wheres my shirt?" I asked. I suddenly realized the shooting pain in my shoulder. "Ow, shit!" I yelled, grabbing my shoulder. Levi looked at me, concerned. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Ah its my fucking shoulder!" I cried out. 

"You moved it didn't you?" he asked.

"Well I don't remember!" I yelled out. 

"Ah shit! Shhh!" He told me. I giggled a little. "well, it looks like you may have torn a few stitches."

"But its not bleeding."

"I don't mean externally." He grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom again. 

"Okay, can you at least put on some boxers?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, but left and came back wearing red boxers. He began to unwrap my shoulder, revealing a nasty looking bruise. 

"Eren, this looks bad."

"What do you mean, this looks bad?" I asked. 

"Well, your injury might have been worse than I thought."

"Wait, what!?"

"Hehe. I'm just kidding. Its fine. Your shoulder is just reacting to a gunshot wound, like any other limb. Its like, a giant bruise." I looked at him. This is what he calls a sense of humor? "What?"

"I just, I don't even know anymore."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg over 1000 hits what the hell 😭😭😭 I love y’all and hate this story so much so thank you for reading!!!!! keep reading it gets better TRUST ME!!!!

There was a knock at the door. Me and Levi looked at each other. He was still only wearing his underwear. I tossed him my shirt. He quickly pulled it on, and hastily pulled on some pants. I ran into his bedroom, and his in his closet. I actually wasn't that bad, considering his closet was about the size of my bedroom at my apartment. Oh! That reminds me. I pulled out my phone and texted Jean

Me: did you leave my apartment yet?

Jean: yes

Me: k cause I'm coming over with my boyfriend to say goodbye one last time

Me: and by that I do mean have sex in the middle of the living room

Jean: I'm actually blocking you now

I clicked on Jeans contact picture, and pressed delete. Ha! I wouldn't give him the last laugh. I heard someone coming. Probably Levi, but still, I don't want to take any chances. So, I hid behind a bunch of Levi's shirts and shoes. Who knew he would have so many shirts? I heard someone open the door to the closet door, and come inside. 

"Eren! Come out, it me." I heard Levi call out, so i stepped out from behind the shirts. "Eren, there's a man at the door for you." He said. He had a strange expression on his face, like he was forced to do something. 

"Uh, okay then." I walked out, not bothering to put on a shirt. I walked up to the door, coming face to face with a man I didn't recognize. "Uh, can I help you?" I asked.

"Excuse me, can I speak to you privately?" He asked. I felt Levi brush up against me. 

"No. He's not going anywhere without me." Levi said. 

"Please sir, its about your mothers death." He said to me. I looked at Levi, who reluctantly left. "Okay, so, you are Eren Yeager, yes?" I nodded. "Your mother was Carla Yeager, yes?" I nodded again. "Sorry for your loss. Please come with me." He grabbed my arm, and dragged me toward an all black SUV with blacked out windows. 

"Um, excuse me?!" I asked him, trying to pry his hands off of me. This doesn't seem right to me. "LE-" I called out, but was cut off by darkness. The last thing I saw was Levi turning and running toward me. As if I didn't have a headache already.

I woke up, and, get this, in a total hostage situation! My hands were tied together, my ankles were tied together, and I had a gag in my mouth. "Mffngh!" I muffled out, trying to get their attention. I recognized the blonde one as the one who kidnapped me. He was pretty tall, and looked more brawn, than brains. The other one, was totally new to me. He was very tall, and skinny, with brown hair. 

"Reiner, he's awake." The brunet said.

"I can see that." The one named Reiner said. "Let's hear what he has to say." The tell guy walked over to me and took off my gag. 

"What the fuck do you guys want with me!?" I yelled at them. "where's Levi!?" 

"Oh you mean your little," he snickered, "boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Noooo. I mean my giant body guard." I said sarcastically. That earned me a good kick in the stomach. 

"Hey! Don't be rude to us. We're the only reason that your alive." Reiner said.

"well, I mean, thats not exactly tru-" the tall one said.

"Shut up Bertholt!" Oh. So thats his name!

"You didn't answer my question." I told them. "What happened to Levi?"

"We had people distract him while we took you." Bertholt said simply.

"That doesn't sound right. Levi isn't one to get distracted while his partner is being kidnapped."

"oh, that reminds me. Bertholt, has Ymir returned yet?" Reiner asked.

"No, not yet. I bet Levi did something to her. We only needed her to distract Levi momentarily. She could be dead for all we know." Wow. Some friend.

"Have you called him yet?"

"Ya, he's on his way."

"Wait, who's 'he'?" I asked.

"Pyxis." I felt all the colour drain from my face. So, This was my punishment. He's gonna torture me. He's gonna kill everyone i love, or care for. Hes gonna kill me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Levi, or Mikasa, or Armin, or annie. I couldn't say goodbye to my parents, and i am not gonna let the only people i have left do the same.

"Reiner, we should find back up for Ymir. Levi is the only one left." Bertholt said. Oh my god, no!

"No!" I yelled out, pulling on my restraints. "Don't kill Levi! Please!" I begged.

"Reiner." Bertholt said. Reiner walked over to me, put the gag back in my mouth, then proceeded to knock me out. I will have THE worst headache Tomorrow! All I can think about though, is the thought of Levi being killed. 

"Eren. EREN! Eren, Wake up!" Someone was calling me. Were they crying? "Eren, please!" I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the same room as before, but there was another person sitting in front of me. Wait. Is that... No.... It can't be. 

"Levi!" I cried out. "Oh my god Levi! Why are you here? They're gonna kill you! Oh god le-"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that? Oh Eren. I just... I dont know anymore." He had tears spilling over his eyes. I just wanted to reach over, and hug him. 

"Levi, how are we gonna get out of here?" He thought for a minuet. 

"I've got an idea, but it will really hurt our friends." i don't like the sound of that. the door opened, and in stepped a man, in a dark hoodie, with the hood covering his face. i felt my heart rate pick up. Pyxis.

"Oh Levi! its been a while, hasn't it? you appear to have been crying." Pyxis said. His voice. it was so horribly familiar. he turned to me. "And Eren. Your father was a joy to kill." both me and Levi pulled on the ropes. "Now, what were you doing at Levis house? And with no shirt on? Kinky." I may or may not have blushed. What? I can't be embarrassed when being held hostage? "Levi? Are you dating this man?" Levi remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed my head, yanked it upward to face him, and smashed it into his knee. But not hard enough to break anything. I heard Levi pulling on his restraints. (They are in the same position that Eren was when he was in court) "oh! You don't like that at all!" Is it even possible to hate this man even more? He's torturing Levi, while at the same time torturing me. How are we gonna get out of here? Levi wants us to join the Garrison, considering we were the only ones who aren't part of the Garrison, who have seen Pyxis' face, but I can't betray my friends, even my family. Every situation has a way to escape, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup that whump and hostage tag coming into play real quick 😉 hope y’all like this!!!

"STOP IT!" Levi yelled after Pyxis kicked me in the stomach. "I'LL JOIN YOU!" he yelled

"What?" Pyxis looked up, surprised.

"I said, I'll join your Mafia. You need me, and you know it."

"Yes, but what about this one here?" He looked at me. "He is of no use to me."

"He is part of the Scouts as well. He's got a large price on his head. You really want to let all that money go to waste?" I will admit, Levi is pretty good at negotiating, but I don't agree with him. I would rather die than join them. But, I can't leave Mikasa. I was all she had left. But isn't what I'm doing practically the same? But, my mother. She could be here! 

"You make a good argument Levi. But, we should let Eren speak for himself." 

"No. I would rather DIE than join you!" I yelled. 

"Well, you see, we would, but the thing is: your wanted to join the MPS. Now, you would be extremely valuable for them." I looked at Levi. He told me they were dead! I saw his eyes widen.

"The MPS? But, me and Kenny... We..." Levi said, startled.

"Well, little Levi, Kenny's not dead." Levi had a hurt look on his face. "Why do you think no one goes into Sina anymore?" Levi looked so shocked. His expression changed to "pissed as hell" within a matter of seconds. Just then, a girl, I'm guessing Ymir, ran into the room.

"Uh, boss?"

"What do you want?"

"We, uh, got some company." 

"What do you mean 'company'?" 

"I mean, them." She pointed at me and Levi. The Scouts! But how? Neither me or Levi could reach our phones. Well, I have no idea what happened in the time I was out. I don't even know what time it was. Well, I think it was like, 11 when I got captured.

"What time is it?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Well? What time is it?" Pyxis pulled out his phone

"About 4." He said.

"Remind me to get you a watch for your birthday." Levi said. 

"Well, get Reiner and Bertholt to help you hold them off!" Pyxis yelled, getting back to the subject. 

"They're already fighting them off, and they can only handle so many." She complained. 

"Fine. You watch these two, while I handle the rest." He said angrily. She nodded. She waited a few minuets after he left before talking to us. 

"Alright. I'm on your side." she said, walking over to us.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. She pulled out a knife, and cut off our restraints. First our wrists, then our ankles. I got up, rubbing my wrists.

"I left out the fact that Mikasa is part of the Scouts. That will be a nice surprise for Dot." I looked at her.

"How do you know my sister? Levi?" He looked just as surprised as me. 

"I'm in Mikasa's kick boxing class." I guess that makes sense.

"But how did-"

"No time for questions. You need to get out there, and help fight." I looked at Levi, who nodded. We thanked Ymir before running out. We ran into a room where everyone was fighting as if their lives depended on it. It was 3 against 5. Mikasa was fighting Pyxis by herself, and Eld and Oulo were fighting Bertholt, and Petra and Gunther were fighting Reiner. Levi ran to help Petra and Gunther, and k ran to help Mikasa. Hand to hand combat was my specialty, and Mikasa was better with guns. Pyxis looked about as good as Levi, which might be a problem. Mikasa was doing fine, most likely extremely determined, and releasing 8 years of anger. his eyes flashed from Mikasa to me momentarily. There was a bit of yelling, coming from the direction that Petra, Gunther, and Levi were fighting. Unfazed by the sound, Pyxis threw several punches at Mikasa. She didn't have time to react, and got hit in the face several times. 

"Mikasa!" I yelled out, as she ducked down, sporting a bloody nose. Pyxis turned to me. He had a different technique than Levi did, but was no stronger. He shoved me to the ground to have a better angle to punch me. I blocked the punches he threw at me. We rolled around for a bit, each getting a few good punches in. People stopped fighting to watch us. I want to kill this man. I have a chance at avenging my father and mothers deaths. Why? Why did he do it? I began fighting with all I had. It soon became clear that Pyxis was loosing, and Mikasa joined me. I let her fight him for a moment before I took his head and smashed it into my knee, as he did for me, but this time, with a satisfying crunch. Petra walked over with two bloody knifes, one in each hand. She handed one to me, and one to Mikasa. Pyxis opened his eyes.

"Please! Have mercy!" He begged. 

"Where was the mercy for our parents?" I spat. I slit his throat at the same time Mikasa stabbed the nape of his neck. I handed Petra the knife, while Mikasa pulled her knife out of his neck. "Mika, why the nape of the neck?" I asked her.

"The spine. Instant death." She said simply. We did it. We avenged our parents. Levi ran over to me, covered in blood, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"My turn." I whispered in his ear.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"I'm dating Levi!" I announced. They all looked at us, accept for Mikasa. She knew already. 

"Fuck you!" He said, playfully. I smiled. 

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" Petra asked, confused, but smiling.

"We'll explain in a moment. Let's get out of here. I mean, 3 dead body's, obviously brutally murdered, looks a little shady." Levi said. 

"Okay, but hold on." I said. "Mikasa, come with me." I motioned for her to follow. She looked confused, but came anyway. She looked at me for a moment.

"Eren, are you okay? What did that guy do to you?"

"Its fine. I'm just a little, beaten up, thats all."

"Eren, are you sure?" 

"Maybe a concussion and a little internal bleeding, but that's it! I promise!" I smiled, but I wasn't joking about the concussion. I feel a little dizzy. I mean, I got knocked out twice in one day.

"I can't tell if your joking or not." She said smiling.

"I wasn't about the concussion." I told her, smiling slightly. We turned into the room where me and Levi were held hostage. Ymir was standing in a corner, on the phone. 

"Listen! Its not my fault!" She yelled before hanging up. She spotted us staring at her. "Mikasa!"

"Ymir? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I owe her my life. She helped me and Levi escape." I told her. She looked at Ymir before embracing her in a hug. 

"Thank you. Eren's all I have left. I don't know what I would have done without him." she said. Ymir looked shocked at first, but then awkwardly hugged back.

"I... Uh.... Your welcome." She said awkwardly. "I need to go, before the rest of the Garrison shows up." we nodded. 

"I'll see you in class on Wednesday." Mikasa said before turning to leave.

"I hope." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to go! The Garrison will be here soon!" Ymir warned us. We quickly ran out the door. We found the Scouts waiting for us in a parking lot outside. 

"Guys, we need to go! The Garrison are on their way!" Mikasa yelled at them. They all rushed into various different cars. Me and Levi got into Mikasas car. She quickly drove away. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure. Let me call everyone else and see where to go." Levi said, pulling out his phone. He clicked on Petra's contact and pressed call, then the speaker symbol. 

"Hey Levi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering where we should meet up?" He said.

"Why not your place?"

"Cause the Garrison know where it is." I pulled out my phone and texted Jean.

Me: I really need you out of my house

Jean: why? I'm gone already

"Guys, you can go to my place." I said.

"Okay, what's the address?" I gave them the address. "We'll see you there, and guys?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell us everything once we get there, okay?" I looked at Levi.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos! <3


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow Eren. Where'd you find the money for this place?" Gunther asked, stepping into my apartment. Turns out, Levi and I scared Jean off. And look! He even brought all of his shit with him!

"I work for Vogue." I told them. 

"Okay, but, first: why don't you have a shirt, and second: what's the deal with you and Levi?" Petra asked.

"Me and Eren are dating, and he was at my place so I could check his shoulder."

"Yeah, but he can't see my shoulder with a shirt blocking it. Then, Levi said there was someone at the door for me, and I didn't feel like putting on a shirt." It was simple. 

"How'd you guys get out?" Oh, my head is starting to hurt. 

"Ymir helped us." I said, putting my hand on my head.

"Who's Ymir?" Eld asked.

"A member of the Titans." Levi said.

"Why would a member of The Titans help you guys?" Oulo asked.

"Fuck knows. Eren, what's wrong?" Levi asked getting a drink. I sat down on the sofa, and had my hand rubbing my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I told him.

"Well, we should go. I have work in the morning. Bye guys!" Petra said, getting up to leave. I waved goodbye, as she left. Soon Eld, Oulo and Gunther left too. Then it was just me, Mikasa, and Levi. 

"Eren, your not fine. You look like shit." Mikasa said.

"Ya, I bet you have a concussion. You got knocked out twice, got your face smashed into a mans knee, and fought a man." Levi said walking over with a glass of wine.

"I'm sure I'm fine. I'll just sleep, and wake up, good as new." I said to him.

"No, I Won't let you sleep if you have a concussion. You might not wake up. At least let me check you out." Levi said.

"Fine. I'm getting so dizzy..." I began. 

"Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Eren! Don't pass out!" Levi yelled at me. But I'm so tired. I felt my eyes begin to close, and my vision get blurry and dark, as I fell victim of fatigue. The world began to swirl around me, while my head slipped off my hand. 

"EREN!" I hear Mikasa cry out. Then everything became muffled out, and fell unconscious for the third time, that day. Well damn.

"If he doesn't wake up, I swear to god, I will murder you Levi." Mikasa? Hehe, I should just, like, not wake up for another hour, and see how Mika reacts.

"If he doesn't wake up within the next hour, I told you, then I will take him to the ER." Levi said, back to his usual monotone voice. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Mikasa and Levi crouched down beside my bed. How did I get to my bed? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on my sofa.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"Eh?" I asked. "How'd I get here?"

"I carried you." Levi said from behind me.

"Why is there an ice pack on my forehead?" I asked.

"Because she didnt want me to carry you." He said simply. I looked at Mikasa.

"Hey! I'm not the one who dropped you!" She said in defense. I looked back at Levi, and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Oh my god! Levi, you just smiled!" Mikasa said, actual shock in her voice. I propped myself up on my elbows, well, elbow. 

"What do you mean? He does that all the time." I said.

"What!? No. Your lying."

"No, I'm serious!" I leaned over, and gave Levi a quick kiss on his cheek. He flashed a small smile at me. "See!" 

"Stop. I need to make sure your heads fine." He said. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. "I'll check on your shoulder as well, while I'm at it." I nodded. I put my left arm around Levis waist, pulling him closer to me. He looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked him, getting suspicious.

"There's most definitely something wrong with your head." He said, smiling. 

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You just, seem a little lovey dovey this morning."

"You dislike that?"

"No, its just.... Strange."

"Well, everyone knows, and I like to make Mikasa mad." He laughed a little.

"I agree. Sit." he ordered me.

"Okay Heichou." I said to him, tauntingly. 

"Mikasa teach you that?"

"Yeah. It means captain right?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Okay Heichou." Mikasa appeared out of nowhere.

"Now you, however, if you call me that, I will hit you, and I do not care that your a girl." I just realized something.

"Mikasa, where were Hanji and Erwin last night?" I asked.

"Probably fucking." Levi said quietly

"Well, we can't just have the whole gang go into a battle. If we were all killed, we would still have Hanji and Erwin to get more people and make sure that we never die out." Mikasa said ignoring Levis comment.

"That makes sense I guess. Ow! What was that for?" Levi jabbed my shoulder.

"How much did that hurt?" He asked.

"A fair bit!" He jabbed my other shoulder.

"How'd that feel?"

"Like someone just jabbed my shoulder!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Just checking!" He said defensively. 

"I think my heads fine!"

"Well, do you feel dizzy, or lightheaded at all?" I shook my head. "Any black spots or stars?" I shook my head. "No headaches?" I shook my head again. "Where are you?" He asked me.

"at my house."

"What day is it?"

"uh, its either Wednesday or Tuesday. I'm not sure." I got up.

"Don't move your arm!" He yelled at me.

"Jesus Christ! Don't need to yell at me!" I complained. 

"Here. You're gonna wear this for 5 days." He said handing me the sling.

"Fine. But first," I went to my bedroom and put on a shirt. "There. Now I'll put it on." 

"Eren, we killed a man today." Mikasa said.

"Hey, we've all killed people before. Its not that big of a deal anymore." I told her.

"But, we killed the man responsible for both our parents deaths, and the boss of the worlds largest Mafia."

"Wait, the worlds largest Mafia?" I looked at her.

"Over 30,000 members world wide." (true fact about the Garrison in AOT) I stared. "I'm just kidding! Oh my god, you should have seen your face! There's only, like, 8 members." I just kept staring at her.

"You guys have the worst sense of humor!" 

"But there's one thing you didnt factor in." Levi said.

"What's that?"

"The Garrison and the Titans have teamed up." she stared at Levi.

"The titans, and the garrison, have.... Teamed up?" She asked, stunned.

"It would appear so." I said. "Have you heard of the MPS?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Your know how their dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well they aren't." I'm not sure if her jaw could drop any farther.

"What?! Your joking, right? Because were all joking right now." She said.

"No, you and Eren are actually wanted to join them." Levi said, looking at me sadly.

"But, were not joining them, right?" Mikasa asked looking at me. Levi grabbed my hand. "We're not joining them, right?" 

"No. We are not joining the MPS."

"Why do they want us to join them?"

"Im guessing that it has something to do with your parents." Levi said.

"Why would it?" Mikasa asked. I squeezed Levis hand warningly.

"Well, I mean, they're after me too. But, to kill, not to recruit." I mean, considering he killed, like, half of the original MPS, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted revenge. 

"Why would it involve our parents Levi?"

"Um, Mika, I need you to promise me that you won't get mad at Levi." I told her hesitantly.

"I can make no promises."

"Fine. Mikasa, your father and I worked together to try and get rid of the Garrison. That's why he was killed. I'm not sure if the MPS want to kill you, or recruit you." She looked at Levi.

"You what?"

"I worked with your father. I'm why he died!" 

"Why is he dead, but your still here?" She asked coldly. She got up, and swiftly walked out the door. 

"Levi, are you okay?" I asked him carefully.

"I... Uh... I just want to go to bed." He said.

"Hey! Remember Heichou, I love you. Nothing can change that." I told him. I reached over and pulled him into a kiss. I put my good hand in his hair. He put both his arms around my neck. His face was wet with tears. 

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Hey Levi, I'm so- seriously?" Mikasa walked into the room again. We broke away.

"Your back." I said.

"Ya. I'm sorry Levi. I know that it must be hard to talk about it. I mean, knowing that your the reason that two chil-"

"Mikasa stop." Levi said. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your father."

"Eren, did you know?" She asked Me. I sighed and nodded. "Really?" I nodded again.

"I knew about him and dad. What I'm confused about though, is how the MPS came into play." I looked at my boyfriend. 

"Well, I'm guessing that my apparently not dead uncle knew that I worked with your dad, and the MPS had formed an alliance with the Garrison, and when they found out we were working to vet rid of them, Kenny warned them, leading to your fathers death. I think, they still think that we are still working to get rid of the Garrison, which we are, and now that they've reformed Kenny's probably convinced them that were the enemy."

"Sounds like you've thought this through." Mikasa said.

"Yea." 

"So how did Eren react?"

"We got drunk as hell then had sex." I said. She gave me a disgusted look.

"You know, you could have just said that you guys got drunk, and, I could die happy." She said. I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y’all like it? leave comments and kudos ;) <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update!!!!! I forgot it was Sunday!!!!

"No, I am NOT telling Hanji." Levi said stubbornly. 

"Fine. You can tell Erwin then." 

"Fine. Let's go to Walmart."

"Why?"

"If your gonna tell Hanji, your gonna need a stick to keep her off. Are you wearing Versace cologne?"

"Ah fuck! I forgot! Okay, I'll most definitely get that stick." Levi laughed. Like, an actual laugh! Well, there wasn't anyone in the car accept me and Levi. We had to take my car because his car was at his place, and we know that it most likely isn't safe.

"Eren, how did you find enough money to pay for that apartment, and this car!?" We got a couple thousand dollars for killing those guys. Where from? I still haven't figured that out.

"I told you, I work at-"

"Yeah I know, but you can't become rich from a couple good paychecks!"

"I've gotten very good at saving up money. And hiding it." We pulled up in the Walmart parking lot and got out. "So, what are we looking for?" I asked once we got in.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you would fall for it." He said with a smile. 

"You should tell Erwin first, then I can tell Hanji." He nodder.

"Good thing Erwin is my best friend."

"Oh! I should get some cheap cologne while we're here. You know, to keep Hanji from attacking me." So if anyone ever wonders what me And Levi do in our spare time alone, its go to Walmart and joke around. And yes, Levi can smile and laugh. I'm the only one who can make him though. Thats what makes me so special. 

"I think it'll be fine. Or fun to watch. Either way is fine with me. We should go soon. I just texted Erwin to meet me at Trost."

"Okay. I'll text Hanji to meet me at the Jinae cafe." I went there all the time with Marco, the guy my ex cheated on me with. We were actually pretty good friends before all that happened. 

"How'll you get there?"

"You'll drop me off first, then go to Erwin. I'll tell Hanji to meet me in 10 at Jinae an you tell Erwin 15." He nodded. I pulled out my phone and texted Hanji. I have no idea how I got her number, but she's in my contacts.

Me: Can you meet me at Jinae in 10?

Hanji: sure y?

Me:I need to talk to you

Hanji: about wat?

Me: I'll tell you there

Hanji: cause I am married you know

Me: 😑

"Do you know how to get to Jinae?" I asked Levi walking out the store.

"Yeah." We got in my car and drove away. Nothing really eventful. 

"So what are you gonna say to Erwin?" I asked Levi.

"I'll just tell him that we are dating. Its really not that difficult. Now you on the other hand! You are the perfect target for Hanji. Designer cologne, and your dating me?" he looked at me, which he probably shouldn't do, considering he was the one driving.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" I yelled at him. He turned his head back to the road. "I think I can handle her." 

"Well, that's what everyone thought before they met her." we laughed. Its funny how much he changes when its only me and him. When he's around other people, he is just like, "I hate this life and everyone in it." And when he's alone with me he's like "I could live in this life with this guy." 

"Levi, why are you so different when your alone with me?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe I feel a bit more... Secure with you. Like, I can open up to you."

"Like, you smile, you laugh, its like your a totally different person."

"Alright get out." He said suddenly stopping.

"Wait, why?"

"We're at Jinae. Oh look. There's shitty glasses waiting inside. Go before she notices me." I looked out the window and saw Hanji sitting at a table staring through a window. 

"Bye!" I told him getting out of the car. I walked into the familiar coffee shop and sat down across fr Hanji. 

"Eren! Howd you get here?" She asked upon seeing me.

"Uh, an Uber." I told her. "So, you said that you were married...?"

"Yeah. Me and Erwin have been married for about a year or two." 

"Huh. I wouldn't have expected that."

"Yeah. No one really did. Levi was upset." My phone buzzed. It was Levi.

Levi: I just told him

Levi: good luck

Me: thanks I'll need it

"So Hanji, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Oh is it some gossip?"

"No but, dont attack me, I'm dating Levi." She looked at me, then screamed. People from other tables stared at me and Hanji.

"No way! Are you serious!?" She yelled.

"Hanji, could you quiets down please? People are staring." She got up and dragged me outside.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!!" She gave me a giant bear hug and sniffed. "And your Wearing Versace cologne!! oh my god!" I pulled her away from me.

"Hanji, are you.... Crying?" I asked amused looking at her face. She wiped her eyes.

"Yea! I'm just so happy he found someone! And that someone is you!!" She hugged me again. I somehow get her off of me again. "who else knows?" She asked.

"Uh, everyone else." I told her. "Me and Levi told them last night when they met at my place. Sorry." I said.

"I would normally be upset, but I'm just so happy for you guys!" I pulled out my phone and saw a text from no one in the gang.

Krista: hey how are you feeling?

Krista: you haven't been to work in a few days and we're worried.

She sent a selfie of her and my coworkers smiling.

Me: I'm fine, I just sprained my shoulder

Me:I'll be back tomorrow

Krista: Yay!

Krista: we've missed you

Me:gtg

Me: bye

Krista: bye!

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back to the crazy lady in front of me. 

"So how long have you guys been dating?" She asked me.

"Uh, only a few days." I told her.

"You guys are gonna last a while. Oh I can't wait to designer your wedding!" 

"Whoa, wedding!?" I asked surprised.

"Of course! That is, if you two last that long, which I'm sure you will! I mean, you really never know with Levi. He's very, what's the word..."

"Complex? Different? Difficult?"

"Uh, yeah." I already knew that. 

"Wanna get something to eat? I'm hungry." I said.

"Yeah sure!" She said, a little over excited. We entered the cafe after Hanji cooled down a little. "So how come you aren't at work today?" She asked me.

"I took a sick day. I need time to recover." I said dramatically. She rolled her eyes. 

"Can I tell you something?" She asked I nodded. "I dont really like this cafe."

"Why not?" I asked.

"My girlfriend broke up with me here." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but now your married aren't you?"

"Yeah. Hey, you didnt say anything about me now having a husband, but having a girlfriend in the past!" She said surprised.

"Almost all of my friends are queer. I'm used to it."

"Huh. Do you like this cafe?"

"Eh. I'm sort of gray with it. The guy my ex cheated on me with used to be my friend and we went here all the time together."

"Oh. Well, we both dislike this place because of our exes!" We got our food and ate in a sort of awkward silence. My phone buzzed with a text from Levi.

Levi: I'm waiting outside

Levi: dont tell shitty glasses that I'm here tho

Me: OK

Me: I'll say that ur my uber

"Oh Hanji, I should go. I'm gonna go over to Mikasa's and catch up with Armin and Annie." I said getting up.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Erwin about what we are going to do. Its on the 14th, so only a few days."

"Bye." I said leaving.

"Bye!" She said. I walked into the small parking lot outside the cafe and saw Levi waiting for me.

"Hey babe." He said as I got in the car

"Babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? You call me Heichou, I'll call you babe.

"Uh, okay Heichou." I said uncertainly.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked offended.

"No! I like it. What time-"

"Check your god damn phone! I'll get you a watch while your at work tomorrow!" I pulled out my phone smiling. 2:53. 

"Levi, I know its only 3, but wanna say 'goodbye' to my apartment in the living room?" I asked him, remembering what I told Jean.

"Hell ya babe." 

"Okay, now you just sound like a surfer dude." I told him laughing at how much it didnt sound like Levi. he quickly sped the car up past the speed limit. "Jesus Christ Levi! Slow the fuck down!" I yelled at him. "Your nearly as bad as Hanji!" he didn't slow down. We got to my place very fast. We stopped before getting out of the car once we parked to make out for a moment. 

"Hey hey hey! Don't get too excited! Save some for inside!" I told him mid kiss.

"I suppose." He said reluctantly pulling away. We got out of the car and walled into the building. We got into the elevator, praying no one else would get on too. I grabbed his head, and pressed Mt lips against his. He put his hands in my hair and shoved me against the elevator wall. I opened my mouth as if inviting his tongue into my mouth, which he gladly did. The elevator dinged signaling that we had reached the floor. Levi stopped kissing me and picked me up bridal style.

"Uh... Heichou!" I said surprised that this, no, my little man could pick me up. I would have wrapped my hands around his neck, but I had to open the door. The door wasn't locked for some reason, but I just figured that I forgot to lock it when we left this morning. But, when I opened the door, I saw why it was open. Jean.

"Oh my god. Get the fuck out!" I yelled at him. Levi gently put me down. 

"Oh I will. I just thought that you would find it interesting that I joined the MPS." He said.

"I should kill you!" Levi yelled. 

"Levi no!" I yelled holding him back. "Do you really want the MPS coming after us for killing one of their newest members? We've had enough trouble." I whispered to him. "Jean, will you just get the fuck out?" I asked him.

"Fine. I'll go. But, I know that you’re more afraid of me them I am of you." He turned to leave.

"Wait Jean!" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"Give me your keys for this place." I asked holing out my hand. He rolled his eyes, but handed over the key. Then he left. The moment he closed the door I locked it. Not to keep him from getting in, but to make sure no one would walk in on us "saying goodbye." The second I turned around Levi jumped on me, wrapping his legs around my waist. Before I had any time to react he had shoved his mouth against mine, and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I'll let you imagine what happened next.

Authors Note: the reason that Eren's so rich, is that each time they had to pay rent, he payed the whole rent, and just took Jeans money. Then, he got a raise because he got a promotion and is now an executive editor, so bigger paycheck. $$$. ;P


	18. Chapter 18

"Levi?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" I asked, looking at the tattoos on his chest.

"I dunno. I guess its like my body is an empty canvas and tattoos are the pieces of art that cover it." He said.

"Wow. Not cliche at all. But its permanent! What if you regret one?" 

"Pick your tattoos carefully. And there's laser."

"Yeah true." We were sitting on my sofa half naked, and watching Netflix. I was laying down with my head on Levis lap. "Heichou, what's gonna happen? Like, with the MPS I mean." I looked up at him

"I don't know. My plan is to find Kenny, kill him, then kill everyone associated with them."

"Its weird that I haven't even known you for a week, yet, we've had sex twice, and I know you like I've known you for years." I said, sitting up. 

"Yeah. Same for you. I mean, on our first date we told each other our whole life story." 

"So you consider that a date?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was the same day I asked you to be my boyfriend.",

"No you didnt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I asked what we were, then you asked if we were boyfriends, and I said sure. Thats not you asking me to be your boyfriend." I pointed out.

"Fine then. Eren Yeager, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." I smile and kissed him. He smiled back. "How do you know my last name? I never told you."

"Your dad." He said simply.

"Oh. What's your last name?"

"Ackerman." (In this Mikasas last name is Yeager, because in this they are biological siblings) 

"Oh. I like it." I said. I put my hand on his chest. "Your hot." I told him.

"Thanks. You are too."

"Thanks, but thats not what I meant. Do you have a fever to something...?" I asked. 

"No. Your just very cold. Put a shirt on." Levi said, putting his hand on my chest. I got chills when he touched me. 

"But your warm enough. I'll just snuggle up against you." I said, snuggling against his warm skin.

"Hey, we never got a chance to watch Titanic." Levi said.

"Yeah, let's watch that!" I said, grabbing a blanket. Despite the blanket I still leaned into Levis chest. I could hear his heart beating and his chest rise and fall with each breath. 

"Heichou?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that since Jean is part of the MPS and he knows where I live, they will come and find us?" I asked him. I feel like a little child asking their parents if Santa was real.

"Maybe."

"Do you think that-",

"Eren! I need to talk to you now!" my best friend burst into the room. 

"Armin! How the hell did you get in? The door is- was locked and you don-"

"Not important! I- am I interrupting something?" He said noticing Levi. 

"No, what do you need to talk about?" I asked home getting up.

"Can we go in here?" He asked motioning to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I followed him into my kitchen. 

"I've got a girlfriend!" He whispered to me. "And she's bisexual too!"

"Really!? No way! Anyone I know?"

"Actually, ya. Krista."

"Really? I would not have seen that coming. Strange." They make a cute couple, I guess. I have a sinking feeling that they won't last long. 

"Okay. I'll go now. I just wanted to tell you that I found someone. I couldn't tell you through text or a phone call, so... Here I am!" 

"Im so happy for you! I feel like Hanji." I said quietly.

"Who's Hanji?" Armin asked.

"Just some crazy woman I know." I thought for a moment. "How the fuck did you get in?" I asked him.

"It was really easy. I just went the old fashioned way, and used a hair pin."

"Damn Armin. I didnt know that you could do that." I said looking at him.

"Oh yeah, and get some better locks."

"I'll keep that in mind. Where are you staying tonight? Mikasas, or your place or...?" I asked.

"I'm staying at my place. Ive got work tomorrow morning." he walked to the now unlocked door. "See ya later Eren!" He said, closing the door behind him. I turned to Levi.

"So I take it your staying with me again?" I asked smiling slightly..

"I dont have anywhere else to go now do I?" He said smiling.

"I love your smile. Why don't you smile more often?" I said sitting down beside him.

"Because thats just the type of person I am. And that is one thing that you can't change about me."

"There are many things that I can't change about you. For instance: your OCD."

"I do not have OCD." 

"Today after sex, you cleaned my whole living room, top to bottom. Who does that?"

"I dont have OCD, just a fear of mildew and-"

"You have OCD. Face it."

"Fine. Maybe just a touch." He said shyly. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair from my face. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes. "But your not perfect either!" 

"Face it, I am perfect."

"No! You have... Uh...." He thought for a while. 

"If it helps, i have a paralyzing fear of spiders." I thought for a moment. "wanna make out some more?" I asked looking at him. He leaned over and we began making out. And didn't stop until dinner time. We may have misplaced our pants. We had to stop eventually to get some dinner, but continued after.

"Mhp, Heichou." I stopped him mid kiss, pushing him away.

"Whats wrong babe?" Okay, now it sounds sort of weird.

"What time is it?" He sighed but looked at the clock. 

"About 7:35. Its still early." He went back to kissing me. I most defiantly didn't argue. "we did stop though, so we could have a little time to snuggle together. What can i say? Hes snuggley when he's not trying to kill you. "Eren?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Whats up Heichou?"

"Why did you stay with Jean even when he was abusive? wouldn't him hitting you the second time be a warning?" I sighed and took a deep breath before answering.

"I thought it was his way of saying that he loved me and that he cared for me. I was too afraid to dump him, because i feared that he would come after me and, like, i dunno. just, not good. I didn't have anyone to protect me. Mikasa had Annie, and Armin was, well, Armin. but, now i have you, and thats all that matters." i snuggled up into his bare chest, though i put on a sweater. i am a very heat sensitive person. he was just as warm as any sweater though. "I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update!!!! I’ve been SO busy lately and everything is catching up with me like right now so it’s a little stressful. Enjoy!!!! <3

"Wait, so your saying that Horseface is actually part of the MPS?" Mikasa asked very shocked.

"Yep. Thats what he told us." Levi said. I was on FaceTime with the Levi and Mikasa, because it was my lunch time.

"oh i am SO gonna kill that bastard!" i could tell from here that she was fuming. 

"Mika, we can't! We don't want the MPS to want us even more!" I begged.

"Eren, this man has abused you, played with you, and now hes part of a gang that wants to kill Us, but you still won't let me at least punch him!" 

"Eren! C'mer we need you!" A girl yelled from the other room.

"Just a sec! You guys need to figure this out. I gotta go, so, bye, love you both." I said before signing off. I walked out of the lunch room to go see what they needed. "What's wrong?" I asked walking into the room.

(The following is based on true events)

"Eren, there's a huge spider on my computer. Get it out, NOW!" Krista practically screamed. 

"Hell no. Krista, I understand that your afraid of spiders, but I WILL have a mental breakdown if i get even close to one. Your on your own." I said, quickly hurrying out of the room.

"Eren, please! Just, at least get me out of here!" She begged. I took a deep shuddering breath, and slowly made my way toward Krista. Then I saw it. On her keyboard, was probably the biggest, and creepiest spider I had ever seen. Just as I got close to Krista who was standing on top of her chair, the arachnid made its move. It wasn't a tarantula type of spider, it was the worst type of spider. The wolf spider. It moved in such a creepy way! It lurched at me, and both me and Krista screamed. It was hard to tell who's scream was who's. 

"What's wrong!? What happened!??" Connie yelled running into the room. 

"Sp... Sp.... Spider!! Big one!" I cried out.

"Ooh where?" Sasha asked, running into the room too. Uh oh. Where did it go?!

"Ahh! Eren its on your back!!" Krista screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!" I yelled.

"Here, stay still." Sasha said, getting a cup and some paper. I could feel it moving. Oh god its on my neck!! 

"Ahhhhhh it went down my shirt!!" I screamed, hastily taking my shirt off. Oh I can feel it moving even more now!

"Eren, I said hold still!" Sasha yelled. She slammed the cup on my back. "Got it!" I felt the paper grab the spider as she pulled it off me.

"Kill it kill it kill it!" I yelled, pull I my shirt back on. My hand was shaking so badly, that it made it very difficult to put it on. As if having a sling on didnt make it worse.

"Eren, I didn't know you had a fear of spiders." Connie said, surprised.

"Yeah. Its pretty bad." I said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hey, man, you okay? It was just a spider." Connie said walking up to me. I just felt like curling up in a ball in a corner with Levi. 

"Y- yeah. I'm fine." I said, slightly shivering. "This is why I don't help out with spiders! Its also why I live with a guy who's only afraid of dirt." I added quietly.

"Sorry Eren! I didn't think your fear was that bad!" Krista said apologizing. 

"Its fine Krista. I bet your feat is as bad as mine." 

"Yeah, maybe." Sasha and Connie went back to work, but me and Krista stayed where we were. "Your best friends with Armin, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he told me about you." I said smiling. Krista worked as one of the photographers for Vogue, and Connie is a producer and Sasha does the makeup and gets the food. 

"He should work here. He'd be perfect for getting the outfits together!"

"I know right?!"

"So hows things with you and Jean?"

"I broke up with him."

"Aw thats a shame."

"No, not really. I found a guy the day before I left him."

"Oh. Is he hot?"

"Your dating my best friend!"

"I know! And I love him! Besides, he's gay, right? Not bi?"

"Yeah he's about as straight as a circle." 

"Then lemme see!" She said. I pulled out my phone, and pulled up a picture of Levi when he was sleeping. Shirtless. she looked at the picture then at me. "Wow Eren! Where'd you find a guy like this?" She asked.

"I got a tattoo with Mikasa and he was the artist. He gave me his number, then when I got home to Jean, I dumped him." I told her showing the tattoo on my injured arm.

"Oh. What does I say?"

"It says brother in Japanese."

"Thats nice. Why Japanese?"

"I'm not sure. Mikasa had this weird obsession over Japan. We should get back to work now though."

"Yeah." She agreed sadly. We returned to our normal work, and headed home at 5. 

"Hey Eren." Levi said when I came in from work.

"Oh hey Levi! I didn't expect you to be home." I said, surprised. "Heichou, don't you have work?"

"Yeah. My shift starts at 6. I got you a present." He got up and handed me a small box with a bow. I took it from his small Hands and opened d it. A watch.

"Of course." I pulled it out and put it on. Wait. Was this a.... No way. "Levi! A Rolex?! I swear, you better not have put this on my credit card." I looked at the expensive watch. "Three or four digits?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Levi!"

"What? Its my money I'm spending, and I get to choose how I want to spend it!" He said, grabbing my hand. 

"Don't spoil me! I'm spoiled enough getting to live with you and get to wake up and fall asleep with you." I looked at him and gasped. 

"What?" He asked.

"You just blushed!" I laughed. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you blush." He smiled and laughed. Wow. He has the sexiest laugh.

"Eren, come on. You've seen me blush before, right?"

"I'm not sure I have. Heichou, why don't you laugh more? Its so sexy." He smiled

"There's not that much to laugh about when you've seen what I've seen. But somehow, you make me forget all the hell I've been through." He smiled, and reached up on his tippy toes to kiss my cheek. I looked at him and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It just, you have to stand on your tippy toes to reach my cheek." I giggled even more.

"Hey, I've got height where its needed." He said smiling.

"Yeah you do." 

"Its not my fault I'm short though. When I lived in the more ghetto part of Shingashina people would rob you while you slept, so I wouldn't get very much sleep at night."

"So your saying your short because you never got much sleep?"

"Yep. I was sleep deprived, and that causes your height to be stunted."

"Did you even go to school?"

"Yeah. There was one near where I lived. All the other kids would make fun of me. That is, until Kenny taught me how to fight." he smiled and I got his point.

"Come on. No more sob story's. I want to see how much height you have again." He smiled, grabbed my hand and headed for to bedroom, but stopped before going inside. "what's wrong?" I asked. He was looking down at something. I searched the floor for what he was looking at. 

"We have to go." He said quickly, leading me to the door.

"Wait, why?"

"I'll explain later. We just need to go, NOW!" He yelled at me.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me why." I said stubbornly.

"The MPS. The fucking MPS. they're here. They found us." He whispered to me. He turned around to unlock the door. I pulled out my phone and texted a group chat called the Scouts which had everyone from the scouts in it. I told them that we, as in me and Levi, had been found by the MPS. Levi turned around and looked at what I was doing.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I needed to tell the Scouts that the MPS found us. I don't wa-" a hand covered my mouth and prevented me from speaking. Another hand covered Levis mouth. All that came out were muffled yells and cries for help. Someone replaced the hand with a cloth. I know I shouldn't breath in, but someone began choking me, and j had no choice. I breathed in the chemical. I saw Levis body fall limp, as my vision darkened to black, and felt my body fall limp as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little more whump for you guys ;)

"No they're not."

"Well then why would he be at his house?"

"They are, I saw them." 

"Fine, how about we look at his pictures on his phone, or his recent texts?" 

"I know they are. I even saw them kiss." These voices. Are they real, or am I dreaming? But that last one. That voice was Jeans. Wait, does that mean that I'm with the MPS? I slowly opened my eyes to a brightly lit room, filled with unfamiliar people. Oh no. Not again. It hasn't even been a whole week, and I'm being kidnapped again? One of the guys turned around and noticed me. I was alone. 

"Hey guys, look. The fag is awake." He said. Fag. That word brought back bad memories. One thing I noticed was that unlike last time, I didn't have a gag.

"Where's Levi?" I demanded.

"Not here, obviously." He can't be dead. No. He's not dead! No, I sent that text. People saw it! And, I bet they're saving Levi right now, because he's the one they want to kill! 

"What do you want with me?"

"You see, we used to have this great alliance with the Garrison, but now they want to kill you, so we can't have that, and we are going to have you join us!" A man said. 

"But, what if I don't want to join you?"

"We'll force you." 

"Where the fuck is Levi?!" I yelled at them.

"Dead!" He yelled back. I looked st Jean. He was smiling. Jean walked over to me

"Its okay. Now you have more time for me." He said, slapping my face. 

"There! See! I told you they were dating!" A woman said. She had my phone.

"Huh. Well, I guess you were right." I smiled a little. "What's SK funny?" 

"Its just, you haven't looked at my texts have you?" 

"Not yet. We were just about to though." I watched their expression change as they saw .y my most recent text. 

"But how will they know where we are?"

"Mikasas dating Annie." Jean said, horrified.

"Who's Mikasa?"

"Eren's sister, and part of the Scouts."

"Wait, what does Annie have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Annie used to be part of the MPS." I stared. 

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said that Annie was part of the MPS! Dumb ass." He turned back to the rest. "How long ago was the text sent?"

"About an hour ago."

"Who's watching Levi?"

"I thought that Dennis was watching him!"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh fuck!" They all ran out of the room. That means that my little Heichou wasn't dead! There was one man still in the room though. His face looked slightly familiar. I gasped. Kenny. 

"Kenny." I whispered.

"Hello, Eren." He put emphasis on my name. "So I hear you dating Levi." I nodded slowly. Its actually quite funny that he was trying to make casual talk. Wait. Why am I not wearing a shirt!? Again?! I even left wearing shirt this time! 

"Kenny, can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"You want to know why I pretended to be dead for over half of Levis life. Well, I had to. I had to protect him. We were at a bad place with the Garrison, and he was only 15, and the kid had been through so much already." He told me before I could say anything.

"Uh, okay then. Thats not what I was gonna ask but okay. I was just wondering why I'm not wearing a shirt." I told him awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, Jean was trying to convince them how you had muscles, because they were wondering why he would ever date you." I sighed. Of course.

"Could you just, uh, like untie me. Because Levi is hoping to actually kill you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past him. But no. Shit! I hear someone coming. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." 

"Wait wh-" he slammed his foot into my chest. I gasped for air. Just then a certain blonde lady burst into the room. He stopped kicking me once he realized who she was.

"Annie?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny. Eren! Are you okay?" She asked noticing me. "Kenny! What did you do to him?"

"I did what I had to do."

"Eren?"

"He heard someone coming and he kicked me. Its not that bad Annie, seriously." I told her, taking a deep breath. She still kicked Kenny. 

"Hey! So your on their side?" 

"Yeah, I am! You got a problem with that?" She asked, walking over to me.

"I don't. But everyone else does. You told us that you found a girl and you thought it would be dangerous to get her involved with us."

"In all fairness, I didn't know she was part of the Scouts until today. You are too Eren?" She asked me cutting off the chains around my wrists.

"Yea. I mean, where else would I be going to in the middle of the night, then not return until the next day." I said getting up. 

"Yeah true." She looked at me for a second. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked.

"I don't fucking know!" i said.

"Come on, let's go! I know you can't use your hands, but you still inflict a pretty bad kick." I nodded and followed her. It all feels horribly familiar. I smiled when I saw that Mikasa was absolutely crushing Jean. Hehe. Where's Levi? I can't find him. But I know that he's alive. Annie broke away from me and headed toward a vicious looking girl. I headed for a guy with probably the worlds ugliest haircut. He threw a couple punches at me, of which I dodged. Then I started fighting. I spent three years perfect in my roundhouse kick, and now is the perfect time to show it off. I kicked him in his head, and he went down like he was underwater with weights wrapped around his arms. There was a bit of blood trickling down his face from his forehead. I turned around just in time, as a man swung his fist at my head. I ducked down just before it hit me. I aimed my next kick at his nuts. Hehe, yeah! Bullseye! He fell down to the ground, a very pained look on his face. It didn't take us that long to get all of the MPS on the ground, either knocked out, or in too much pain to get up. Annie and Mikasa ran into each others arms, and hugged like there was no tomorrow. Where's Levi? He wasn't here during any of the fight. Kenny! I bet he's either talking to or fight in Kenny. Probably fighting. I ran into the same room as before and found Levi yelling at Kenny. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders the moment I saw Levi. 

"You know what Kenny, FUCK YOU!" Levi yelled, turning around to leave. He saw me standing in the door way, and ran toward me. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist, and wrapped his arms around my neck as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I put my arm around his chest, kissing him back. I broke away first, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered into his ear.

"I thought they were gonna kill you!" He whispered back, hugging me tighter.

"Eren! Levi! Where are you guys?" I heard Mikasa call out. Levi got down from me as she walked into the room. 

"There you guys are. Why are you in here?" She asked

"I was yelling at Kenny for abandon I me when I was 15." Levi said comfy, going back to normal.

"An I was looking for Levi and found him in here." I said. 

"And you didn't kill him?" 

"No. Don't worry about him. Let's go." Levi said. Mikasa left first. The moment she left though, Levi turned around and threw a knife at Kenny's head. Kenny had no time to react and got hit in the middle of his forehead. I heard his body drop to the floor with a thud.

"Levi!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"What? He deserved to die."

"I don't disagree, but couldn't you have used a gun or something? Dont you think that a knife in the forehead is a little... Morbid?" I asked him. He looked at me

"Isn't shooting a guy in the head a little morbid?" I smiled.

"True. Let's go." Mikasa walked back into the room

"Guys! Com- oh. Ew. Let's go!" She said, briefly glancing at Kenny on the ground. We followed her to her car.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt again?"

"I honestly dont know. I even was kidnapped wearing a shirt this time." I said. Mikasa laughed a little. 

"Are you serious? So, they kidnapped you, then took off your shirt?"

"Yeah! They said that it was so Jean could prove to them why he ever dated me in the first place."

"I mean, is he wrong? You've got a fucking eight pack!" Levi said, smiling slightly because Mikasa looked away. 

"Hey, you do too!" I said to Levi. 

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked.

"Oh look who's asking now!" I looked at my watch. "About 7:30."

"Shit! I should call Manny and tell him that I'll be late." he pulled out His phone and texted someone. "There." We climbed into Mikasas car, Annie in shotgun, and me and Levi were in the back. We may or may not have been quietly making out.

"Can you two shut up! I can here you from here!" Mikasa yelled at Mr.

"Seriously! It sounds like, you know, when your making like, Mac and cheese, and your mixing in the cheese, and it makes that gross sound!" Annie said. I laughed a little against Levis lips, but for the most part, ignored the two. 

"Honestly, its almost porn." Mikasa said. I opened my eyes, as did Levi, and smiled. We both began moaning loudly just to bother Mikasa and Annie. I heard her sigh.


	21. Chapter 21

"Eren. Eren. EREN WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" Someone was shaking me awake.

"I dont WANNA get up!" I yelled back, burying my face in my pillow.

"EREN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED BEFORE I POUR A BUCKET OF ICE WATER ON YOUR HEAD!!" It was Levi yelling at me. What time is it? I glanced at my watch. 5:46. I stubbornly threw my pillow at him. "Thats it. I'm getting some ice water." I heard him leave the room. I was at Mikasas, and I could hear yelling from here. There were short, quick foot steps into my room. Obviously Levi. There was a sudden rush of cold water.

"Ah Jesus! Seriously Levi?" I yelled at him, turning over. He was laughing. I couldn't help but smile at his laugh. I reluctantly got out of my soggy bed. "Well, I guess I don't need to take a shower now."

"Nope. Me waking you up in the morning is no excuse to not take a shower." Levi said, pulling me from the wet sheets. 

"Ugh! Its friday, at least let me sleep in for like, five more minuets?" I begged. 

"No. You can sleep in tomorrow. Now, get in the shower. I'll get in too if you want." 

"Fine Heichou." We walked into the kitchen, so I could get some coffee before getting in the shower.

"Coffee?" Mikasa offered me. I gladly took the mug from her hands. I didn't bother putting any cream or sugar in it before gulping the hot liquid. "Jesus Christ Eren! I mean, I know that you aren't a morning person, but I haven't seen you chug down black coffee!" She exclaimed.

"Its been a long week for me." I said, still sleepy. I followed Levi into the bathroom for a shower. 

"Keep the moaning down in there. Annie isn't up yet." Mikasa said.

"Oh so she gets to sleep in but I don't" i grumbled. 

"It would appear so." Levi said, closing the door to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, before taking off his clothes. I just pulled off my pants and boxers, then took off my sling, making sure to not move my shoulder in anyway. I got in the shower after Levi, too tired to notice anything. Like the little butterfly kisses Levi trailed down my torso. 

"Eren, come on. You can't be that sleepy."

"Heichou, listen. I'm not a morning person. Never was, never will be. But when I get kidnapped, twice in one week, shot twice. in one week, and a huge spider crawling over my back, I deserve some rest." I told him, my eyes beginning to close. He slapped my face. "Ow! What the fuck Levi?" I asked, raising my hand to where he hit me.

"Wake up! I understand that its been a long week, for all of us, but you need to make it through today. I'll let you sleep in as long as you want tomorrow." He said, looking up into my eyes.

"Ugh! Fine. You promise that you won't jump on me at 6 am?" I asked.

"I promise."

"Or that you won't wake me up in anyway before 2pm?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Is that a promise?"

"Damn it. Fine." He laughed a little. "What if its an emergency?"

"Then you can wake me up. Only if someone got kidnapped or is bleeding to death." He rolled his eyes again. We got of the shower after a quick make out session and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Eren! Don't come in here!" She yelled.

"Why?" I asked walking into kitchen.

"There's a huge spider and I don't know where it went!" I swiftly walked out of the kitchen without looking back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work. I'll get some breakfast at Dunkin Donuts." I told her.

"Levi! Its on your arm!"

"How the fuck did it get there?" He asked calmly taking the eight legged monster off of his arm.

"Jesus Christ Levi! Kill it kill it kill it right now!" I yelled at him. 

"Come on. Its not that bad." He said, walking over to me with the thing still in his hand. I jumped back, my heart racing.

"No. You get that devil away from me!" I yelled at him. "I told you! I have a paralyzing fear of spiders!"

"Just hold it for a second." He grabbed my hand, and placed it on my arm. 

"NONONONO!" I yelled at him.

"Levi stop!" Mikasa yelled at him.

"LEVI GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed at him, trying to shake it off, but Levi had a firm grip on my hand. Tears started forming in my eyes. Mikasa walked over and grabbed the spider of off me. She walked over to the door and placed it in the dirt. I was by now full on crying. 

"LEVI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mikasa yelled at him. She walked over and embraced me in a hug. I cried into her shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had that bad of a fear." He said gently, taking me from Mikasa. 

"He told you he had a paralyzing fear of spiders for God sake!" 

"Eren, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Ye... Yeah. I'll be f-fine." I said, stuttering slightly. He pulled me away from him, and placed his hand on the side of my face, then softly wiped the tears off. Annie walked in the room, her hair all messed up.

"I heard screaming. why is Eren crying?" She asked. "Wait, let me guess. Spider?" I nodded. "Aaannd, Levi put it on you, not knowing how bad your fear was?" I nodded again .

"How'd you tell?" I asked.

"I could hear the screaming from in my room. Its fine. I was about to get up anyway." She scratched her head a little, then walked into the bathroom. 

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry." Levi said to me.

"See, now I like 'baby' more then 'babe'. You sound like a tanned surfer with bleached blond hair from California." I told him. He laughed a little, then I laughed a little because he laughed a little. (This happened to me, but with crying) Mikasa gasped.

"Levi! You just... Laughed!" She exclaimed. "First you smile in front of me, now your laughing in front of me!" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, your okay, right?" He asked me. I nodded. 

"Wait. My work doesn't start until 8!" I exclaimed, noticing the time. "Its not even six yet!" I yelled at him.

"More time with me!" Levi said, in his normal monotone voice. 

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"You love me."

"Yeah, your right." I pressed my forehead against his. "What colour are your eyes?" I asked, looking into them.

"Blue with a little bit of green."

"Really? They look gray."

"They're a dull blue with a bit of green. What colour are your eyes? They look like a bright blue with some green. A larger, brighter version of my eyes."

"They're teal." 

"I love them."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I heard someone gag. We turned around to see who it was. Annie had walked into the room. 

"Here. This is what you guys look like." Annie put her head against Mikasas. "Mm mm fuck me Levi!"

"Mmmh hump me Eren!" I rolled my eyes and went back to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

_There was a bang. Then a thud. My limbs felt like lead. "Dad! DAD!" I Yelled out. The killers hood blew off his head for a spit second, long enough to get a good look of the man. I ran over to my fathers limp body on the ground, and sunk to my knees. "Dad, wake up! Dad! No, please no!" I cried out. It was a moment before I realized what I was sitting in. My fathers blood. I looked up to see the barrel of a handgun pointed at my head._

"Ahh!" I cried out, waking up from the nightmare. I felt a cool hand on my back, and jumped, still tense from the nightmare.

"Hey, its okay. I'm right here." Levi said. I looked over at him.

"I wasn't worried about that. Were you waiting here to wake me up at exactly 2?" I asked him, suspicious.

"There is a chance. What was your nightmare about?"

"The day my father was killed. I remember I ran home, my pants stained in blood, as well as my hands, and I was crying. People kept on trying to stop me, asking what happened, was I okay. I just shoved past them, crying my eyes out. I finally made it home, and told my mom and Mikasa what happened." I told him.

"I saw you." He said.

"What?"

"I saw you running over to your dad."

"But you said that you ran away."

"I did. Then a guy from the Garrison caught me, and forced me to watch him die. It was the worst thing I ever witnessed. I didn't know you were only 16. After we saw you run away, they let me go, and I walked up to Grisha. That moment was forever branded in my mind. I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Yeah, but it wasn't much better for you. I mean, right now I'm 24, and your 25, which means that you were only 17. Too young in my eyes to have witnessed such a thing." we just sat there, cuddling for the next half hour.

"We should really get out of bed soon." Levi said eventually.

"Why? Its Saturday, and we don't have anything planned." I whined.

"You may not have anything planned!"

"Wait what? Do you have something planned?" Levi got out of bed, wearing only his comfy pants. Damn. I am so lucky to have that tiny little wall of pure steel all to me. "Levi!" I yelled at him, getting out of bed as well. Neither of us wore shirts in bed. I just over heat so easily! When I walked into the kitchen Levi and Mikasa were whispering something to each other. "What are you two scheming?" I asked them, very suspicious.

"Don't even ask. They've been doing this since 7am." Annie said, who was eating lunch at the table. I walked over and sat down beside her. "Here. Put this on." She tossed me one of my Fallout Boy shirts.

"Where'd you get my shirt?" I asked pulling it on

"Your bedroom obviously."

"Someones grumpy." I said.

"Sorry, its just, me and Mikasa had a fight. She was upset that I didn't tell her that I was part of the MPS, and I was mad that she hadn't told me that she was part of the scouts."

"Oh. Well thats dumb."

"What?"

"Well, neither of you knew that either of you were in a gang, so how could you blame each other?"

"But she should have told me once she joined!"

"But did you tell her that you were in the MPS when you guys started dating?"

"No! Because I didn't know if I could trust her yet!"

"Well, thats probably how she felt."

"Mikasa! I'm sorry!" She said, running to give my sister a hug. She whispered something in Annie's ear. Annie nodded. "Eren. Put some real pants on. We're going out."

"Where?" I asked, heading for my room.

"You'll see." She said with a smile. I don't trust that smile. I groaned but put on some regular pants anyway.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet!" I complained walking back into the kitchen.

"Eren, breakfast was five hours ago. You don't get breakfast." Mikasa said, sitting down to get some lunch.

"Yeah. Eren come on. We'll get lunch while were out."

"Can we go to McDonald's? They sell all day breakfast now." I said. Annie sighed. We got into her car. "So what are we doing?" I asked as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"We're meeting Armin here, and your buying us each a new wardrobe!" She said getting out.

"Wait what!? I never agreed with that!" I yelled at her, getting out of the car.

"Hurry up! We're meeting Armin in like two minuets!" She said, rushing to the mall entrance.

"Wait! Annie!" I yelled, running after her. She disappeared behind a corner, and when I turned it, she was standing with a little blonde coconut, who was my best friend. "I swear, if this was your idea." I said to him, warningly.

"Dont worry. The lunch was my idea. The you buying me and Annie new clothes was-"

"Shhhhh!" Annie said silencing Armin before he could say who suggested me spending my whole paycheck on these two.

"You know what: I don't even want to know who wants me to be broke. Let's just go ahead and abuse my wallet already." I told them. "But! No Gucci or Chanel, or anything like that." They gave me a sad look. "Fine. Nothing more than $900." they were still slightly upset, but agreed. "I mean in all. I might not be at my apartment, but I still need to pay $5000 a month!" They were shocked.

"Who the hell would spend $5000 on an apartment that they dont live in anymore?" Annie asked.

"I was gonna sell it like tomorrow or the next day, but I still need to get my shit from it."

"Oh. I could do that. Me and Krista." Armin said.

"Who's Krista?" Annie asked, confused.

"My girlfriend."

"Armin has a girlfriend?!" Annie half shouted.

"Shh! And yeah, I do. Is it that hard to believe?" Armin said. People turned and stared at us for a second, but turned away. We started looking in shops for things for them. I ended up buying some new sweaters, some new shoes, and some perfume for Annie, and some new shoes and a pretty pricy pair of pants for Armin. We spent pretty much all day in the mall, but made it back in time for dinner.

"Hey guys. I'm broke now." I announced entering the house. No answer. "Where are Levi and Mikasa?" I asked.

"I thought you knew." Annie said. We both turned to Armin.

"I know as much as you two." He said innocently. So we let it go.

"This has something to do with what they were scheming today during breakfast." I said.

"Ah ah! Lunch." Annie corrected me. I sighed. We both headed to our rooms so we could charge our phones, and so Annie could put her new stuff in her closet. I looked at my bed. There was a note on my bed.

Call an Uber and tell them to go to 56 Armored Drive. Put something nice on. Fancy.

That was all it said. I walked out of my room, note in hand, very confused. As did Annie. She looked just as confused.

"Eren, did you also get..."

"Yeah. What does your note say?"

"To get an Uber and go to 56 Armored Drive."

"Same." We were very confused, but put on something fancy anyway. I went to my wardrobe, and found a new suit hanging on a hanger. "Oh I hate you Levi." I could just tell this was expensive as fuck. I put it on, and of course it fit perfectly. I put my phone in my pocket, and left the room. Levi, you hot fuck. Only one thing missing: shoes. But, when I was looking for shoes where I keep my shoes, there were a shiney new pair of shoes. Uggg! I put them on, feeling so guilty. I walked into the kitchen, feeling so weird.

"Looks like you and Annie have something planned, so I'm gonna go home." Armin said, upon seeing me all dressed up.

"Oh. Okay then." he left with half of my paycheck in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright. I called an Uber." I told Annie when she stepped out of the bathroom. She had no lipstick, but instead some shimmery ChapStick, with some simple black eyeliner. She had pretty good skin, so she never bother with foundation, or concealer or any of that shit. 

"Okay then."

"How did that take you so long? You literally just need to put eyeliner on, and put ChapStick on."

"Beauty takes time." She said simply. My phone buzzed, telling me that our Uber was here. 

"Okay, let get going. Our Ubers here." I told her. She nodded and we got in the Uber, and told her the address. I got a text from Levi halfway there. 

Levi: Eren, u and Annie almost here?

Me: were in the Uber and were halfway there

Levi: k

Levi: we have a reservation at 6

I glanced up at the time. 5:42. Okay then. How far away is this place? But how the hell do they know about somewhere this far out? It was right on the edge of Shingashina.

"Have you been here before?" I asked Annie.

"No. If we have to get all dressed up, this place is fancy. That makes me wonder if she-"

"Stop. You need to learn to trust her." I told her.

"I know. It just, I've been hurt so many times, by so many people that I trust, and they hurt me with my own words." I looked at her.

"Words. Words are only words Annie."

"Why do you trust Levi so much?" She asked. "You trusted Jean, and he hurt you. Literally! It did take you a while to trust Jean, but when you met Levi, I could just see it. You trusted him like you've known him since first Grade." she looked at me. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I just, like: this guy is hot. I wanna date him. He seemed like he was the one guy you go to to tell all of your secrets. I trusted him more than the guy I had been with for six years." I told her in all honesty. 

"Thats weird."

"I mean, on our first date, I told him about how my dad died, and how me and my dad were held at gunpoint. I told him how I had killed two men when I was nine. I told him my whole life story. He did question why I trusted him so much, but then he also told me his story. I cried, he wiped the tears off my face. He cried, I wiped the tears off his face. Then he looked at my wrist, and saw how I cut myself. I had to tell him. I couldn't lie to someone I trusted so much." She nodded. We drove the rest of the way in somewhat silence. I was somewhat happy when we finally got out of the car. 

"Levi!" I called out, walking up to him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled his "rare" smile. 

"Hey Eren." I kissed him, and he kissed back. 

"So much for not spoiling me. Stop. It!" I said, playfully pushing him. 

"Hey. As you'll come to find, I love to spoil my boyfriends."

"Levi, how expensive was this outfit? Shoes included."

"Um, I'd rather not say."

"Levi! You have to stop doing this."

"I will not." I looked at my watch. 5:59. "Its six. Let's go in before they give our tables away." I told him. Only, he didn't move. Mikasa and Annie went inside, but Levi remained outside. "Levi, what are you doing?"

"We aren't going to eat here. I wouldn't spoil you that much." he said, smiling. I was so confused that I didn't bother arguing. He grabbed my hand and we walked a while. 

"Levi, come on. can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked him.

"Come on. We're almost there." He pulled me along a little more. "Alright. Close your eyes." He told me. I did, out he still put his hand over my eyes. We kept on walking for a few minuets before we stopped and he told me I could open my eyes.

"Oh my god." I said. Wow. We were on a boardwalk, and it was the most romantic place ive ever been. 

"This is the first time I've ever brought my boyfriend here. This is where Kenny brought me to tell me that my mother died. I went here everyday with her. I didnt stop going until I moved in with Kenny. I miss her, but I understand that she was suffering." He said to me. 

"Oh Levi... I just... I love you so much." I said. I bent down and gave him a passionate kiss. His face was slightly wet. I could feel my own face begin to get stained by tears as well. "Heichou?"

"Yeah?"

"How the fuck are we gonna get dinner?"

"Well, look around." He said, gesturing to our surroundings. 

"Um, one question,"

"Yeah?"

"Why did we have to get all dressed up if we were gonna go here?"

"To throw you off." 

"I understand that." He cupped his hand on my face, and stared into my eyes. 

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How did I end up with the best boyfriend the world had?"

"Do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"The day I saw you in the tattoo parlor I was like: DAMN. I'm praying to god that he's gay."

"Thats exactly what I was thinking." It was just then when I noticed how his suit showed off the few tattoos he had on his neck. I put my hand in his, and held it up to our heads, as if saying "He's mine. Back the fuck off."

"Let's have fun. I mean, it is Saturday. Neither of us had much of an innocent childhood. Let's forget everything for one night." I said.

"Sounds about right. Two adults in suits eating corn dogs and playing arcade games."

"No. One adult and his very mature son."

"Come along now child." Levi said, pulling me to some games. I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt.

"How short are you?" I asked.

"I am five feet and three inches tall." He told me, turning around and looking up at me. "How short are you?"

"I am five feet and seven inches." I told him, smirking. He turned back around and continued dragging me. 

"I am your father! How dare you disrespect me!" He said, smiling.

"Your only a year older than me!" I complained.

"Hey! Young man, do you want me to get your mother into this?" I couldn't hold back my laughter. Neither could Levi. 

"Ho... Hold on. *gasp* my... mo... Mother? And wh... Who could that be?" I managed to gasp out. he thought for a moment. 

"Mikasa!" He exclaimed. We burst into even more laughter.

"But dad! Moms on a date tonight, but your here!" I said in a child voice.

"Your mother and I, son I think you should sit down," I sat down. "We're getting a divorce. I found out that she was gay, and she found out I was gay." 

"Wahhh." I cried out. 

"It'll be okay son. You have that extremely hot and sexy boyfriend to take care of you."

"Ew dad. Ew." We began to make out, and I could feel him smiling. I stopped for a second to ask him something. "Heichou?"

"Yeah?"

"We should probably get some dinner. I'm hungry for something." I could see he was about to say something. "Not you!" I exclaimed. He looked disappointed. I rolled my eyes. "Come on!" I said, standing up, pulling Levi with Me. 

"Fine."

"Lead the way. I dont know jack about this place." and he did. He showed me around. There were so many games. I felt like we were in a romcom. We got some corn dogs and sat down on the edge of the dock. "Heichou, why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"Because I love you."

"I wonder what Mikasa and Annie are doing." I said.

"Ooh let's text them." Levi said. I pulled out my phone, and texted Mikasa

Me: wyd

Mikasa: why do you want to know?

Me: I'm just wondering

Mikasa: we stayed at the restaurant

Mikasa: where'd you two go?

"Levi, should I tell them where we went?" I asked.

"Just tell them we went somewhere way fancyer and more expensive than that restaurant." Levi said, smiling.

"Thats gonna be funny." 

Me: somewhere way fancyer and more expensive than that restaurant

Mikasa: I highly doubt that

"She highly doubts that." I told Levi. 

"Ah well. Let's make out some more." He's the type of guy who when you look like shit, and you ask him if you look like shit, he will tell you you look like shit. What I'm saying is he's an upfront guy.

"Okay then." We started to make out for I'll say, 6 or 7 minuets, before my phone buzzed.

"What does Mikasa have to say now?" Levi said, aggravated. I checked my phone. Are you kidding me? Can't I just have one romantic night without any death threats? 

"Its not from Mikasa." I told him grimly.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're using my moms old number again."

Mom: Eren, its me

Mom: its actually me

Mom: please help me Eren

Mom: I'm not dead

Mom: EREN PLEASE

I showed Levi the texts.

"Bullshit." He said. "I'm calling bullshit." 

"I agree."

Me: stop texting me

Me: my moms dead

Me: ur just trying to get me to go there

Mom: I'm not!!!!!!

Mom: Eren please!!!

Me: send me a picture of you then

A picture of a woman I could barley recognize showed up on my screen. But, it had the same long brown hair as my mom. The same reassuring eyes as my mom. But it can't be my mom. My moms dead. I need to show Mikasa.

"Levi, I... Uh.... I need to show this to Mikasa." I told him, getting up. 

"What is it?" i showed him the picture. "Well shit. Let's go."

Me: Meet me outside the restaurant in like 2

Mikasa: why

Me: its important 

Mikasa: fine 

"Levi, I don't know what to do!" I said.

"Eren, calm down. This probably isn't real."

"Yeah, but what if it is Levi. What if it is?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Eren, what could be so important that you would have to interrupt a dinner between me and my girlfriend?" Mikasa asked, annoyed. I showed her the picture. "What's this?" 

"A picture of Mom." I told her.

"Why are you showing me this?" 

"Because, this," I showed her the texts. "What do you think of this?" She took my phone from my hands.

"We need to find out if this is real. But the picture..."

"I know! Thats what I thought."

"Levi." We both said in unison, turning. 

"What? What do you expect me to do? Its not like I can just magic up your mom."

"Mikasa." I looked at her, like saying, We need to go and find Mom. And she gave me a look that said, calling an Uber. Because she was.

"What's going on here?" Levi asked, looking at us.

"Its a sibling thing." She said. I nodded. The Uber pulled up, and me and Mikasa got in.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in!" I said to Levi, who was still standing outside, looking extremely confused. 

"I'm just not even gonna ask." He said, getting in. When we got to Mikasas place, she gasped. 

"Annie! She's still at the restaurant!" She exclaimed. She ran out of the Uber, and into her own car. Her car raced out of the drive way. 

"I can hear the fight from here." Levi said quietly. 

"Yeah. Poor Annie." We had to wait outside until they pulled up, because we don't have any keys. 

"Annie, I am so so sorry!"

"I understand! I do need to talk to you, but later. Now really isn't the time." I could hear them saying. huh. Wayyyyy more understanding than I would have thought

"Have you guys been waiting the whole time?" Mikasa asked upon seeing us.

"Well we don't have a key, now do we?" Levi said. Mikasa opened up the house and we stepped inside. 

"Let me see the picture again." Mikasa asked. I showed her the picture. "Thats mom. Eren, we need to find her." 

"No. You guys aren't going anywhere. Its night. Sleep on it." Levi said.

"Levi, I can't sleep with this on my mind. We have to go, like, now!" I said to him.

"Eren, but, I can't... I dont want.... I.." he was at a lose of words. 

"Im gonna go change." I said, heading for my room. I put on some regular pants and the Panic! At the Disco shirt that Levi gave me. I walked out of the bedroom. "Levi, I love you so much." I said, holding his head.

"Eren, please..." He begged. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

"Levi, I have to do this." He started crying. He hid his face in my shirt. 

"I know! I've only known you for a week, but I can't lose you!" I felt his sobs in my shirt. 

"You won't leave you Levi. I promise." I kept from crying, somehow, but Levi couldn't. There might have been a silent tear falling down my cheek, but I couldn't let him see. I didn't want him to see how scared I was.

"If you don't come back,"

"I will."

"If you dont come back, I will search for you, until I find you. Me and Annie." He said, pulling himself from my shirt. I looked over at Mikasa and Annie. They were both a mess. Mikasa finally found it in herself to wipe off the tears on her face. They were whispering secret vows to each other. I walked over to them.

"Mikasa, we should go." I said. She Nodded and gave Annie one final kiss goodbye. I walked over to Levi, and gave him a final kiss as well. He wrapped his arms around my neck so tightly I was in danger of choking. I almost began crying, but held it in. He eventually let go, and broke away. 

"Go save your mom." He said.

"We are so cliche." I said. We left. 

"So where are we going?" She asked, pulling out of the drive way. I looked at the picture. There was a light in the corner. I know where she is. 

"You know when the Garrison got me, where you guys went?"

"Yeah."

"There."

"OK." 

We drove into the horribly familiar parking lot. I'm surprised that I can remember anything from that day, considering the brain damage I probably had. 

"So how do you know which room she's in?" She asked me. 

"Its the same room as mine. I can tell. There's that stain on the ceiling. Now that j think of it, it wasn't there when I first woke up."

"So, what your saying, is that you can tell what room our mother is being held hostage because of a blood stain on the ceiling. That's your blood." 

"Uh, yeah. That sounds about right." I nodded.

"Let's go and get kidnapped!" Mikasa said in a false cheery voice. 

"Wait."

"What?"

"Here." I reached into the glove box and pulled out two guns and handed one to Mikasa. She smiled and took one. "Okay. Now let's go and get beaten up, and then have Levi and Annie come to our rescue!" We got out of the car, and made our way inside.

"Okay, so this is most defiantly a trap, but if we do it right, we can get out with Mom." Mikasa said once we got in. 

"Right. So what's the plan?"

"No plan. Just go with the flow."

"What!? When you’re in a life or death situation, you don't just 'Go with the flow'!" I whisper shouted at her. She looked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, but still continued our little mission. We entered the hallway of which the room was located. 

"Alright, you go in, and I'll stand guard." Mikasa said, stopping outside the room. I nodded and went inside, my gun raised and ready. I entered the room, and there was no one in the room accept from my mother. "Mom!" I cried out, dropping my gun and running toward my poor mother. She looked terrible, even though it had only been a week. Wow. That means that I've been dating Levi for a whole week. Well, tomorrow it will be a week. Her face was bloodied and bruised, but it was my Mom. "Mom, oh my god, what happened to you?" I was almost to afraid to touch her.

"Where's Mikasa?" She asked me in barley a whisper. 

"She's standing outside, making sure no one else gets in. Let's get you out of here." I was inspecting here, seeing if there was anything wrong with her legs, so she could walk.

"Eren, I didn't send you the texts." She said, still barley a whisper.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry Eren. I never wanted any of this to happen to you."

"Mom, I don't care. I just want to get you out of here." I could just tell that something bad was about to happen, and I wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible. I picked her up. She was much lighter than I would have thought. Either that, or I'm much stronger. Nahhh. I ran to the door, opened it and handed mom off to Mikasa.

"What are you doing Eren?" She asked, taking her from me. 

"She was saying some shit about not sending the texts and how sorry she was, and didn't want this. Something up, and I think its best if she just gets out of here." I told her.

"Alright. I'll meet you outside at the car." She said, running down the hallway. 

"Okay. I left my gun in here, I'm just gonna get it. If I'm not outside in five minutes, I'm being held hostage and get Levi." I told her jokingly, turning back to the room. I walked into the room, and picked the gun off the floor. I heard something rustle behind me. Fuck. I turned around. I don't know why I did That, but I did. 

"Don't shoot me, I don't shoot you guys." I said. There were more people there than last time. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked them. 

"The garrison dumb ass." The one with glasses and silver hair said. I nodded even though I didn't know what was going to happen. Lord help me get out of here alive. They out numbered me, eight to one. 

"So, are you guys gonna shoot me, or beat me up or..." Great! Give them ideas, help them kill you! 

"Not yet. Apparently Levi is on his way, so we want to save you for him." I raised my gun slowly. "Don't do that. We unloaded your gun while you handed off your mother." I sighed and dropped my gun.

"So... Are you guys just gonna stand there, with your guns raised at me until Levi and Annie get here?" I asked. This was very awkward. I mean, I know that they want to kill me, but, could they make my last few hours a little more, I dunno, exciting? Maybe I should try casual conversation stuff? Nah, that would just make them wanna kill me faster. I am so bad in awkward situations. I want Levi and Annie to come, just to get rid of the awkwardness. But I don't want them to come, because I don't want to get hurt. Or have Levi get hurt because I got hurt. Hey, its been a week since I got hurt. I have this weird ability to heal extremely fast, so I pulled off my sling and moved my shoulder around a bit. Yep! It doesn't hurt! 

"Guys, let's just bloody him up, so Levi gets extra scared." 

"Ha, like hell you will!" I yelled at them. I only managed to beat up like three of them. They did seem slightly scared though. Maybe afraid of what Levis gonna do to them. 

"Alright, thats enough. Let the poor thing breathe." The silver haired one said. I don't really like this one. I took a deep breath. "I'd say that Levi should be here soon." Idea!

"Have you heard of a girl named Annie Leonhart?" I asked.

"From the MPS?" 

"Yeah. Is she scary?"

"Hell yeah! I would not want to make her mad." I laughed. "what's so funny? She is one CRAZY bitch."

"Its just that, my sister, Mikasa, she's dating her, and, Levi is gonna try to save me, and she's going with." They looked at me, horrified. 

"Wha.... What? Annie... Is coming... Here?" The one with blonde hair asked. 

"Yep. My boyfriend is very protective of me, and he'll want all of the help he can get to get me back in his arms." I said smugly. I love Levi.

"What if they can't get you back in his arms."

"Wait what?" Almost as if on schedule, a certain midget man, and a tall blonde woman burst in the room.

"Eren!" Levi cried out, running toward me. I didn't get a chance to yell out his name. There was a scream, then a bang, then another scream. I turned around in time to see a very frightened looking girl pull the trigger on her gun. I was about to lunge at her, if it wasn't for the immense Pain near my shin

"Ah!" I cried out. I collapsed to the ground. I heard a woman laugh. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Levi, you take Eren and get out of here. I can take care of these little Belästigungen." I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me over. I looked up and saw Levi gently pulled me up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have COVID again and got tested during lunch today so I’ll get results tomorrow morning!!! :)

"Eren! Levi, what happened? Where's Annie?" Mikasa attacked us with questions.

"Mikasa, are you not concerned about your brother? He just got shot in the leg, and all you care about is where your girlfriend is?"

"Levi, I just-"

"Sorry. We just need to get Eren to my place. Now!" He yelled.

"Your house? Isn't it surrounded by the Garrison?"

"Mikasa, the Garrison are all here. The whole gang. You should know that!"

"Can you guys stop fighting and just get me to a goddamn hospital or something!?" I yelled at them. I couldn't concentrate through the pain. My leg felt like it was about to fall off. 

"Yeah okay. But we can't leave without Annie." Mikasa said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"We're gonna go to the car. Eren, can you walk?" I shook my head. I had miraculously limped out of the room, while Annie held them off. There is just so much I don't know about her. Levi picked me up in his arms, which I found amazing, and rushed me out of the building. I took several deep breaths as I clung to Levi. We got to the car, and he amazingly opened the door while holding me. I let go of him as he placed me down in the car.

"Eren, I need to get a clear view of your leg. Do you mind if I rip your pants?" He asked. I shook my head, and he ripped the leg of my pants. I now am very thankful for changing before I left today.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked him. He smiled a little before answering.

"I think its about 7 or 8." I nodded. He looked down at my leg, and I somehow found the courage in me to look down too. I watched my father get murdered right in front of me, so you'd think I could handle a little gunshot wound, right? Haha! No. No, I couldn't even look at my shoulder, and that was just a graze. This, however, was a direct hit. It hurt like hell. I can't even express the pain in words.

"Jesus Christ. And I thought that your shoulder was bad. I mean, uh..." I don't think he was joking. A moment later Annie and Mikasa ran to the car. Annie sat shotgun, Mikasa was driving, and Levi sat in the back. He was sort of taking care of my leg. We rushed over to Levis house, and found it clear of any gang members or mafia members. We spI don't really remember what happened in those 8 hours. Just pain, then no pain.

It hurt me the most to see Levi this worried. I should probably take the week off

"I'm gonna take the week off." I told Levi on our way back home.

"I'll take the week off too. You know, to take care of you." I nodded.

"The Garrison are afraid of Annie." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Really? Thats weird." Mikasa said from the front.

"yeah. So weird." Annie said quietly.

"Annie... What did you do?" Levi asked her.

"Its none of your business. I'll tell you later." She said to Mikasa. I looked at Levi and we both rolled our eyes.

"Hey Annie?" Mikasa said.

"What?"

"You know those two lovebirds back their have their own nicknames for each other."

"What!? And we don't? Mikasa thats outrageous! What are they?"

"I'm not sure what Levi's is for Eren, but Eren's for Levi is Heichou."

"What does that mean?"

"It means caption in Japanese."

"Then I guess Levi must top."

"Yeah I guess so." I reached over and jabbed Mikasas neck through the Gap between the head rest and the seat. "Hey! Stop it, or I will drive this car off a cliff!"

"Yeah right. Like you'd do that with your Ai in the car." Levi said.

"Hey! I'm gonna call you that now." She said to Annie.

"And I'll call you my Liebe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means love in German. I'm guessing Ai means love in Japanese?"

"yep!"

"Oh my god, you guys are so cheesy." I said.

"This is all we could hear, when ever were in the same room as you two!" Annie complained.

"Okay, two things: first, when we do it, its adorable, I mean, look at us, second : when we do it it sounds more like this." I leaned over and started making out with Levi. Loudly.

"Well, you see, thats what we would sound like, if I wasn't driving." Mikasa said. We just ignored her and kept on making out. It was moments like this, at 4 in the morning on a Sunday, that make me Happy to have found someone who cares for me as much as I care for them. I broke away from Levi for a moment and looked in his eyes.

"What a way to start off our one week anniversary." I Said smiling.

"Has it really only been a week?"

"There will be many more weeks." We went back to making out. Then Mikasa swerved, and we hit our heads against each other. "Ow! Mikasa what the hell?" I yelled at her, rubbing my head.

"There was a cat! I didn't want to hurt it. Hold on." Her and Annie got out to go look at the cat. They both returned a few minuets later, Mikasa holding a rather large brown cat.

"No. Absolutely not." Levi said, upon seeing the cat.

"What's wrong? Dog person?"

"No, I love cats. Its just, they just picked a cat up off the middle of the road. Its probably got fleas and ticks, or a disease of some kind."

"Yeah probably. Your afraid of germs?"

"Yeah. Why else would I clean the house everyday?"

"I already told you! OCD." He rolled his eyes, but I could see how afraid he was when Mikasa got in the car, cat in hand.

"I'm driving!" Annie said, getting into the driver seat.

"Okay then."

"You need to throw that thing out the window." Levi said. His hands we shaking slightly. I grabbed it.

"What? Why would you do that Levi?" Mikasa asked.

"That thing, must be absolutely RIDDLED with diseases and bugs!"

"I'm going to bring it to the vet in the morning."

"It is the morning!"

"I mean when the vets open." Levi pulled out his phone and typed something in it.

"There's a 24 hour vet about an hour away. Now drive!" Levi yelled.

"No way! I'm gonna take koneko home, we'll all get some sleep, then I'll take," she looked at the cats privates, "her, to the vet." Levis hand was sweaty.

"Hey, its fine. You have me." I said to him, squeezing his hand.

"Fine. But don't cry when the thing has to be put down."

"Levi!" I exclaimed.

"What? I'm just being honest."

"That was very insensitive!"

"Since when have j been know for putting other peoples feelings above mine?" I looked at him. "Besides yours?" I still looked at him. "Fine. But when I wake up, that thing better not be on me."

"Sounds about right." We pulled up in Mikasas drive way, but before I could get out, a tiny little man swooped in, and lifted me off my seat.

"Levi! Stop! I need to be more independent!"

"Ha. Independent my ass." He said. "You had to have Me and Annie come, and save you from being killed. You've gotten kidnapped twice, and made me go with you to your own house to get your shit and leave your own house. Then you stayed with me for-"

"Alright I get it." I snuggled into the comfortable warmth of Levis shirt. "You smell good." I said.

"I may or may not have used your Versace cologne for our dinner."

"Oh yeah, because it was so fancy." I said sarcastically, remembering our romantic date on the boardwalk.

"we both wore suits. It wasn't just me."

"Because you told me to wear one! And I'm pretty sure you specifically left me one. With shoes!" Mikasa opened the door and Levi walked in, holding me, then plopped me on my bed. He put pillows under my foot, to keep the swelling down.

"Thank you Heichou." I said.

"Ugh. Your so needy. Your lucky I love you." I smiled and blew him a kiss. He took off his shirt, and I took off mine, then he climbed into bed beside me. "I swear that cat has rabies." Levi said, turning to me. I turned to face him.

"Can cats even get rabies?"

"Everything can get rabies."

"Don't worry. You've got me. I'll protect you." I wrapped my arms around his small figure, in a very awkward hug.

"Thank you." He said quietly. I felt his cold lips press against my chest. "I think i almost had a heart attack, like, three times today. Two of those times thanks to you." He poked me. I smiled. There was a weight on the end of our bed, and Levi was out of the bed, faster than I could say Heichou.

"Mikasa! Get this goddamn cat out of our bed, NOW! You little Meinu!" She ran into the room, and grabbed the cat that had made a home on my chest. It smelled rancid.

"Could you get this little feline into a bath? It smells like shit, literally." I said. "I can't do shit, as you can see." I said. 

"Fine. You could at least pick it up off your chest, lazy ass." Mikasa said to me. I shrugged. 

"What can I say accept your welcome!"

"Oh god. Please don't start singing. You have the amazing ability to make any note you sing, incredibly flat." Mikasa said, rolling her eyes.

"They did give him a lot of pain medicine." Levi said.

"Could you stop insulting me, and get this cat off of me?" I yelled at them. They laughed a little before Mikasa walked over to me, and lifted the cat off me. Levi disappeared for a moment and came back with a small vacuum, and a spray of some sort.

"Levi, what are you-" He cut me off with turning the vacuum on, and going over the bed a few times. And my chest. "Levi! Sto-" he sprayed the whole bed with the spray. Then he took my hand, pulled me up, and sprayed me down as well. "Levi! What the he-"

"Mikasa, I swear to god I will murder that cat in its sleep."

"LEVI! WHAT THE HE-"

"I will murder you in your sleep if you even touch it."

"I give up." I said, flopping my arms down and falling back on my pillows.

"I'm sorry Eren. Did you say something?" Levi asked, looking at me. I rolled over, and gave them a rude hand gesture. I could hear snickering from over my shoulder. I felt Levi get back in bed with me, and wrap his small, but extremely muscly arms around me. He was quite a sight when shirtless.

"Happy one week anniversary!" He whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him, and kissed him. He smiled, and lay back, letting fatigue get the better of him. We slept in until 5 in the afternoon. 

"Eren, wake up. You need some dinner. You can't sleep all day." Levi was softly nudging me awake.

"I can just have one really big breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Come on. Mikasa finally has that disgusting cat out of the house."

"Ugh. Fine. But you have to carry me." I told him, turning over.

"Was I gonna do it any other way?"

"True. Let's go get breakfast."

"No... Dinner."

"Fine. Let's go get _dinner_." I put emphasis on the word dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> negative baby!!!! happy late Halloween!!!!

"Heichou, could you please get me a glass of coke?" I looked over at my Heichou who was sitting beside me. 

"Ugh. You’re so lazy. I wouldn't do this for anyone else though." He got up and went into the kitchen, then came back with an actual glass of Coke. He handed it to me, and I took it from his little hand.

"Where'd you get glass bottles?" I asked him, taking a sip.

"Costco. How's your ankle feel?"

"It feels fine, actually. Thank you, for fixing my ankle." I said, kissing his cheek. "What's for lunch?."

"I'm not sure whats for lunch. Maybe some take out?"

"Nope. No way. I'm on a diet."

"Oh my god. Eren, your body looks fine. And when I mean fine, I mean, you have toned skin, and amazing abs! You have an eight pack!" He poked my stomach.

"Stop it!" I slapped his hand Away, playfully.

"What? Are you ticklish there?" He asked, smiling.

"What!? No. Don't you dare." I warned him. his grin grew.

"What? I didn't hear you, could you speak up?" He said starting to tickle me.

"No! Levi stop!" I started laughing. 

"Oh! I can feel your abs through your shirt when I do this!" He said cheerfully.

"Levi... Stop! I cant.... Breathe for gods... Sake!" I gasped out. He started laughing at my pathetic excuse for self defence. 

"Fine, I'll stop. You’re gonna burst something." He got up and went to the kitchen. "So, fast food it is?"

"No, I just told you no take out!"

"Come on! You don't need to diet! If you diet anymore your gonna end up looking like a twig. And I don't date twigs."

"Fine. But just for tonight, okay?" I said, turning to face him

"Okay. I'll be back in about 5 minuets, okay? I'll turn the security on, considering you’ll be alone."

"By security you mean Hanji don't you."

"Yep. I just texted her that you want to play, and she's on her way."

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"You love me."

"I love you!" He left, and suddenly the house felt very quiet. But not for long. About a minuet after Levi left, a lady with messy hair and goggles ran into the house.

"Eren!" She cheered upon seeing me.

"Hey Hanji!" I said. She ran in the room I was in and sat down next to me. Her phone started buzzing.

"Ah shit. It'd my sister. I gotta take this. Hey Sasha." i looked at her. "Yeah, i will. No i havent told them yet. Thank you so much! Alright, bye!"

"Wait, Sasha Blouse is your sister?"

"Yeah. why?" 

"I work with her. So, have you come up with a ship name for me and Levi yet?"

"Yeah! Me and Petra think that the name Ereri fits you two."

"So how could you tell us apart? Normally when you have a ship name you say blank female or blank male. But with us, were both male." I pointed out.

"We're trying to figure that out. We were thinking Ereri one and Ereri two, but we decided that Levi wouldn't like that." I nodded in agreement. "But we were thinking that we would call Levi Riren, and you Ereri."

"Where'd you get Riren from?"

"Rivalle is his middle name."

"Is that all?" She glanced away

"Well, Ereri is when you top, and Riren is when Levi tops..." She said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. "So who does?" She asked, turning back to me.

"Um, id rather not say." I said, blushing.

"Come on. Tell me! I'll be your best friend!" She begged with puppy eyes.

"I already have one!" I said, getting up. I limped into the kitchen to get a snack. 

"Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

"Use your imagination!" I yelled at her. Ugh. Why would a tiny man put the Nutella so high? How did he put it up there? I jumped up to reach it. Ha! I got it! Now, where does he keep the spoons?

"They're in the cupboard to your left." Hanji said, looking over the back of the sofa.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, looking in the cupboard to my left, and sure enough, there was a draw full of silver wear. It was so neatly organized, that I didn't really want to take a spoon out. To bad I was craving Nutella more. I took a spoon full of it, but the Nutella slipped out of my hand and it spilled all over the floor. "SHIT!" I yelled out.

"What hap- Oh shit!" Hanji said, walking over to me. 

"We need to clean this up before Levi gets back!" I yelled at her, panicking.

"We!? I'm just here to play with you!" Hanji yelled back.

"Hanji! If you help me, I'll tell you who's top." I said.

"Fine! Where does he keep his cleaning supply's?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh, our bedroom I think." I said.

"Oooo. Our bedroom?" She said, smiling as she left. 

"Just get them! He should be home anytime." I said. She returned soon with her arms full of cleaning supply's. She passed me a sponge and we wiped the mess up. "Think god it was on tile and not carp-"

"Amour, shitty glasses, I'm back. Where the fuck are you?" Levis home. Shitshitshitshitshitshit! I glanced up at Hanji. Her eyes widened. There were footsteps coming toward the kitchen. 

"Uh, hey Heichou." I said nervously looking up at my boyfriend. Huh. Never thought I'd have to do that with Levi.

"Eren... What's going on?" He asked, suspicious.

"Uh, nothing, why would you ask that?" I said, shifting slightly to block the mess. 

"Your trying to hid a very obvious Nutella spill." He said, gesturing to the mess. "Move over, let me do it." He pulled me up on my good leg and helped me get to the bar, then cleaned the mess up faster than I thought was humanly possible. Within two minuets the spot was completely clean.

"Damn."

"I hate messes, you know that?" I nodded. "You should be punished." He walked over to me and picked me up, bridal style.

"Levi.... What are you doing?" I asked him as he walked into our bedroom.

"Wait a minuet!" Hanji said, running over to me and Levi.

"What?" Levi asked, annoyed.

"Eren has to tell me something." She said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Me." I whispered to her. She looked at me.

"For real?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. I wasn't lying. We took turns.

"Eren, come on. You need to be punished." Levi said. I wrapped my hands around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah?" I whispered in a sexy voice. He opened the door then put me down on the bed and locked the door. "So what's my punishment?"

"Your gonna clean this room top to bottom until I approve of it." He said, getting another bucket of cleaning supply's. he handed it to me and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked in a disappointed voice. 

"I said your gonna clean this room. After we make a mess of course." He started kissing me, but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Hanji! I swear to God, I will kick your ass!" He yelled, getting up and running out the door. There was some yelling, a door slamming, and then Levi returned.

"Pervert trying to listen to us fucking." He mumbled.

"What's the point of sending her away? We'll be loud enough for her to hear where ever she is." I said wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Yeah your right." He said. Y'all can guess what happened next. 

"Eren." He stopped kissing me and I looked at him.

"What's wrong Heichou?"

"What's this?" He asked, looking at my hip. Shit.

"Uh..."

"You said you never got any tattoos. And that the one I gave you was your first."

"Um, collage was an extremely crazy time." I tried to go back to kissing him, but he pushed me away.

"What is it of?"

"Um, its actually just some random designs. How have you not noticed before?" He just shook his head and went back to what we were doing. In collage, I went out to drink a lot with Jean and his friends *Cough cough Marco* and one night we got really wasted and Jean somehow convinced me to get a tattoo on my hip. It sort of comes up the top of my hip bone, and its sort of visible even if I wear pants, so I wear longer shirts.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m stressed out of my mind about this election and I can’t even vote yet so I will be praying

"Hey guys!" Petra said, walking in the door. I waved at her, and she sat down on the sofa opposite me. I had my head on Levis lap, and she smiled at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just, you two. Your so adorable together."

"But its sort of creepy, don't you think?" Oluo said. Levi threw something at him.

"Homophobic bastard." He said.

"Hey! I just think its creepy because Levis way older than you!" He said as random objects were thrown at him.

"No he's not." I said, sitting up.

"Yeah. Levi’s 25 and your like, 18 or something."

"I'm 24." He stared at me. "You seriously didn't know that? Mikasa is only a year older than me. Well, your like 30 something, right?" I grabbed my glass of wine from the table and took a sip.

"Eren, I'm 22." I froze and dropped my drink out of actual shock.

"What!?" I yelled looking at him. He laughed. The Whole rest of the gang stared at him too. There was a crash as Mikasa, who was in the kitchen, dropped the plate she was holding. I leaned back into Levis lap. I just need to wait for this information to settle in.

"Wait, did none of you guys know that?" He asked looking around at our stunned faces. Everyone shook their head. "Not even you Erwin?" I looked at the tall blonde who was just as surprised as I was, maybe even more.

"I always thought you were in your mid to late 30s." He said. Oluo rolled his eyes.

"Can I see your birth certificate to check that?" Hanji asked. I felt Levi get up, as he softly shoved my head off his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked. he ignored me. "Okay then." I shrugged and leaned back on the couch. I picked up my wine glass, and realized why Levi got up. There was a was a puddle of wine on the hardwood floor with some shards of broken glass.

"Erwin, why did you want us to meet up?" Eld asked.

"We need to get Maria back. Eventually the Titans and Garrison and the MPS will find our houses, where we are meeting, and we won't have anywhere to live."

"But Eren can't fight." Hanji pointed out. 

"Eren, would you mind us fighting without you?"

"Hey, you did it for a long time before I came along. Knock yourselves out, but not literally." I looked down at Levi, who was scrubbing the floor vigorously.

"I'm not-"

"If you don't go, I will pour grape juice on your white carpet." He looked up at he with a hurt look on his face, and I smirked.

"I wasn't going to say that, but now your not allowed to drink grape juice."

"Fine. What were you going to say."

"I was just suggesting that Annie stay with you while we're gone."

"Oh, I feel a fight coming." Hanji said, getting up.

"Yeah, maybe we should give them some space." Mikasa agreed.

"We haven't been here that much, how about we explore." Eld said, getting up as well.

"Mikasa, lead the way." Erwin said. They all get up to leave, then, DUN DUN DUN they left.

"Levi, I'm not a child." I said once they were all gone. 

"I never said you were."

"But you sure as hell are treating me like one."

"Eren, I just think that because there are very dangerous people who want you, its best to keep you safe."

"But Levi, I can protect myself."

"I have never met some who could talk to Levi with out getting a swift kick in the-"

"Shh they can hear us!"

"Oops." I looked over my shoulder and saw Hanji and Mikasa peering over the breakfast bar.

"Shit! He saw us!" The scurried away from the counter, and I rolled my eyes.

"Eren, I'm just scared."

"I know. I am too. But you can't always baby me."

"I know. Your one of the strongest people in the gang, and I know you can protect yourself, but I don't want to come home, and find you gone."

"Do you want me to keep a gun on me at all times then?"

"Actually, considering the circumstances, it wouldn't be that bad of a thing to do."

"What about Mikasa? She must be just as wanted as I am, so why is it that she hasn't been kidnapped?"

"Well, Im guessing its due to the fact that she's dating Annie."

"Fine. But you can't even leave me at home alone for 5 minuets."

"I know. And thats my problem. I just feel like the second I close the door, someone's going to jump in and hurt you."

"Levi, come on." I said. He just went back to cleaning the floor. 

"And that, guys, concludes our tour. Any questions?" Mikasa asked, walking into the room. 

"Uh, yeah. So, that guest room, thats empty, right?" Hanji asked.

"Yes. Open and free to rent."

"Erwin, lets-"

"No. No one is staying in my house." I said before the conversation could get any further.

"Awwww come onnnn! Levi gets to."

"yeah, but Levis my boyfriend." Petra Squealed a little when I said Levi was my boyfriend. I looked at her.

"Oh come on. I know its been 3 weeks, but I still can't get over you two!" Levi stopped scrubbing the floor and sat next to me. I thought he had given up, but the spot where he had been cleaning was cleaner than the rest of the floor. A bottle of windex went flying toward Petra, who just giggled. 

"Erwin, when are we going to the Attack on Titan?"ಥ⌣ಥ Mikasa asked.

"Um, tomorrow." They nodded. All of a sudden the door burst open. Pyxis? But, we, me and Mikasa....

"EREN! WHERE THE FUCK AE YOU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?!" He yelled. I looked over my shoulder at Levi, panicking, then back at Pyxis. He raised his gun, pointing it at me. I didn't have time to react, and two shots rang out. I didn't feel any pain. I looked over and saw Levi slumped over the arm of the sofa. There was a blossom of crimson growing on his shirt near his chest. I called out his name. The world was getting muffled. But, I could tell there was no response.

"Levi! LEVI!" I yelled, shaking him. He was limp. I could feel tears falling down Mt face, but I couldn't hear the cries from myself. There was a yell from the door way, and I knew Pyxis was dead. The man responsible for my parents deaths, and now my boyfriends, dead. I Grabbed Levis link and cold hand, and placed my hand on his chest. "Levi... No!" I cried out. This can't be happening. Levi, I love you so much. I kept on trying to call his name, and I felt the cold stares of the gang on the back of my neck. "Why are you Guys just standing there?! HELP ME!!" Someone put their hands on my shoulders and began shaking me.

"Eren! EREN!" I opened my eyes and looked around, forgetting where I was for a moment. 

"Levi?" I asked.

"Eren, are you okay?" That voice. I know its Levi!

"Levi."

"Eren, it me. What's wrong? What Happened?" He pulled me into a hug and put his head on mine. I began sobbing. "Baby! Don't cry!"

"Levi!" It seemed to be all I could say. I began to cry even harder. 

"Eren, baby, come on. Its alright, I'm right here. I'm right here. Tell me what happened." He started rubbing comfort circles on my back. I just turned and began crying into his chest. The scent of him. The familiar muscular build. I loved this man so much, I couldn't bear loosing him.

"It... It seemed so real Heichou! They.. Then Pyxis... And then you were..." I said between sobs.

"Its alright Eren. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so much!" I cried out.

"I love you too." He said with no hesitation. "Now, tell me everything that happened." I nodded, but didn't stop crying. "Baby, come on. Stop crying, its alright. I'm right here." I didn't stop crying.

"We were all at my place, because Erwin was telling everyone that they were gonna take back Maria, then Pyxis came in, and he tried to kill me, but killed you instead!" I just couldn't stop crying. 

"Oh baby! Don't cry! It was only a dream." He told me, hugging me tighter to him.

"Levi, don't leave me!" I felt his warm lips press against my temple.

"Eren Yeager, I will never leave you. I swear on my life. Do you promise to not leave me?"

"I swear on my life, to never leave you Levi Ackerman."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I’m so stressed about the election!!!!

"Hey Armin!" I said to him as he entered the coffee shop. Its been 6 weeks since I hurt my ankle. I was very surprised at how uneventful those 6 weeks were. I think the most exciting thing that happened was that Levi found out about my tattoo. I hadn't talked to Armin that much, and I really miss him. So I called him and asked him to meet me at Trost. 

"Hey Eren!" He said sitting down.

"I'm really sorry about Krista."

"Yeah me too." 

"What happened?"

"Well, we both decided that we weren't really right for each other, and we ended it." He said sadly.

"You'll find the right person."

"Yeah. So how ya bein?" I smiled.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, but i need to know the details. You. Levi. Now." He said, putting his fist on the table. I laughed a little

"Fine! So, I had a nightmare one night, and, he said that he promised to never leave me! We haven't even had any fights yet, and its been eight weeks!"

"Oh my gosh! Alright, I want to learn more about Levi. I hardly know anything about him!"

"Well, he has nipple rings."

"Kinky."

"And he has sooo many tattoos! They're so sexy! By, he did find out I have more then the one tattoo he have me." I glanced away smiling.

"And?"

"He thinks its sexy!" He squealed, I squealed, and people gave us weird looks. 

"This is the most normal I've felt in months!" He said, taking a sip from his latte.

"Why?" He sighed and leaned in.

"Have you heard of this group called the MPS?" SHIT! shit shit shit shit shit! No fucking away! Well, I can't lie to him.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of them before." Well, not technically lying!

"Well, I've been asked to join them!" I froze. "Eren?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah. What do you know about them?" Oh just that they kidnapped me.

"I think Jean-"

"I know Jeans a part of them."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I have the best fucking boyfriend in the world. I don't care about Jean."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad." He said with a smile. We just stayed at Trost, drinking coffee and talking about random shit. I couldn't tell him about the scouts. He'll find out soon enough. I just wish he didn't have to.

Soon enough though, me and Armin had to get home. When I got home though, Levi didn't say anything when I stepped inside. I wonder if he's even home.

"Levi?" I asked. No answer. I looked in the kitchen, living room, dining room, and our bedroom. The only place left was the bathroom. The shower was on, and i guess he didn't hear me when i got home. i walked into the bathroom quietly, and could hear distressed cries coming from the shower. i waited a second before i ripped open the shower curtain. "Levi!" i cried out. he was crying, or at least i think he was, and a red liquid was dripping from his wrists. He looked at me with a sad and surprised look.

"Eren... I..." He stuttered, at a lose for words. 

"Levi, what the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled, stepping into the shower with him.

"Eren... I did it!"

"What did you do?" I grabbed both his wrists, holding them above his head.

"Izzy... and Farlan!" I can tell this is gonna be some hard shit.

"Alright, Levi. I need you to calm down." I turned the shower off, and got two towels. but instead of drying himself off, i did, because i didn't want him to stain the towel. jesus, im turning into him! Levi was crying hysterically into my chest. "shh. its okay, I'm here." U started rubbing circles on his back.

"Yo... you don... don't understand!" He cried out.

"Come on Heichou. Lets get you some clothes, then tell me everything." I said, walking out with him. I felt him nod into my chest. once we were both changed, i took Levi back into the bathroom, to take care of his cuts.

"Eren... I'm sorry..." He said, tears still falling from his face. It wasn't long before tears were falling from my eyes either.

"Levi, I have done the same thing to you. Just tell me what was going through your mind., when you thought it was a good idea to take yourself out of my life-" My voice broke on that last word, due to my effort at holding back audible sobs.

"eren... why do you do this to me? I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, or this life." Seeing Levi this upset, broke my heart so much it brought more tears to my eyes.

"Levi, if you don't deserve this, then why are you here? Why am i here, crying eyes out, because the only person i have loved tried to take his own life, if you don't deserve this?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know. why do you do this!?"

"because you promised me! Because you promised that you would never leave me!" I yelled at him. he looked at me with watery eyes.

"Eren... I'm sorry-"

"I don't care if your sorry, just as long a you love me, I'll be fine!" 

"I love you god damn it! Jesus, were cheesy." I smiled a little.

"Levi, you mentioned something about Isabel and Farlan." 

"Remember when I told you we got into a situation, and, i was the only one who made it out?" I nodded. "Its my fault they couldn't get out!"

"Listen, Levi. I don't know what happened that day, but I know for a fact that you didn't do it. Just like how it wasn't your fault my dad died." I grabbed his hands in mine, and looked into his eyes. 

"You don't know. What. I've. Done." He squeezed my hand tightly.

"Your right. I don't know what you did, but I do know, that taking yourself out of my life, and everyone who loves you, won't make it better. Do you know what would happen if you left me?" He shook his head. "I would blame myself, and would be a mess. I would probably go back to Jean, and he would hurt me, and you wouldn't be there to help me through. Do you want that?"

"No." He said quietly. 

"Okay. Now, can you get off me? This is very uncomfortable." He was kneeling over me with his hands in mine.

"Oh yeah... Right. Okay." 

"LEEEEVIIIIIII!! ERRREEENNNNN!! I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHINGGGGGG!" Hanji burst through the door. I yelled out in surprise and Levi rolled of me.

"Jesus Christ Hanji! How did you get in our house?" I asked.

"Not important, but what is, is that I am now a certified chemist!" Levi looked at her.

"Tell me Hanji, why the fuck would we find-"

"Levi, were you crying?" He quickly wiped the tears away from his face.

"No."

"Aw www! My little Levi was crying!" She cried out running up to Levi.

"No. Don't even think about touching me shitty glasses." He exclaimed before Hanji engulfed him in a monster bear hug.

"Hanji, I don't think that's a very goo-" too late. Levi had some how gotten his arm free, and punched her nose.

"Ibs fibe! Ib jut so habby thab you werb cryib!" This lady is so crazy.

"Hanji, here." I handed her a towel, so she wouldn't get blood on the floor. Thats the second time today! "Now why did you want to tell us you were a chemist?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I was wobering in you guybs woulb be by test subjects!" 

"Hell no." Levi said immediately.

"It depends on what experiments you want to run on me." I said, sitting down. 

"Yayyyy!"

"Hanji, I think your nose is broken."

"Whabbb? No, I think thab itbs jub a bloody nose."

"Hanji, your a doctor now, right?" She nodded. "Then you should know that you need to go to the hospital to fix your nose!"

"Nah, ibs fine. Ibll heal ib no timb."

"Alright then. What experiments did you have in mind?"

"Eren, are you insane? She's crazy!"

"Levi, she wouldn't kill me. She know the consequences, right?" I looked at Hanji, who nodded quickly.

"Well, I have some things back at my lab, if you want to see."

"Alright then. I'll meet you at your car. I need to speak to Levi for a second." She nodded and left, leaving only me and Levi in the room.

"Eren, you must have a death wish."

"Well, maybe. But, I'm not dead yet!" He rolled his eyes. "Hey! You need to promise me to never do this to me ever again, do you understand?" I took his wrists into my hands.

"Fine." He said quietly.

"Great. Now, I am going to go and get some chemicals pumped into my body!"

"dont say that. Its weird."

"Fine. Goodbye, I love you." I said, kissing his forehead. 

"Bye. Love you too." I nodded and left. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biden won!!! Thank GOD. Sorry this is so late, I totally lost track of time!!! Enjoy :)

"Eren, you should sooo get yourself a Tesla!"

"Hanji, you know I can't afford it."

"Oh shut up. I bet you earn more than me." I smiled a little. "In fact: I KNOW you earn more than me, because you work with Sasha, and her paycheck is pretty good, and your higher in ranks than her, right?" I nodded slightly.

"Maybe. But I like my car!"

"Yeah, but... Does your car have doors that open upward? Or, does it do this?" She turned to face me.

"Hanji! Don't fucking look at me, look at the damn road!" I exclaimed. She laughed a little.

"Eren, my car has an autopilot feature." I only relaxed slightly.

"Well, I've seen you driving, and I don't give two shits if you have autopilot."

"Fine." She reluctantly turned back to the wheel, and turned off the autopilot. "Your no fun."

"Hey! I'm letting you put potentially deadly chemicals into my body."

"Not potentially deadly."

"So deadly?"

"Nothings gonna kill you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I already tried out all of the potentially dead ones on rats." I looked at her.

"Hanji, i want out. Hanji let me out of the car right now!" I said pulling on the door handle.

"Stop it! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jesus, do you think that I'm mental?"

"Yes!"

"Today I'm just going to be testing out different sleeping drugs. To see how long it takes for the drugs to take affect and how long they last."

"Okay then. You know, I might just get myself a Tesla." I said, looking around the luxury car.

"Really?! We could be Tesla twins!" I smiled at the overzealous lady.

"Yeah." The rest of the way to her "Lab" she what telling me about all of the benefits of having a Tesla. She did mention that I will need to get a charging station at my house though. Sounds like a pain in the ass.

"Alright Eren, welcome to my lab!" She announced, getting out of the car. I looked out the window at a rather large looking house. It looked normal from the outside, but when I stepped inside, boy was I shocked. It was a full on lab. There were different liquids in tubes lining the walls. The only thing normal about this house was the kitchen.

"Holy shit."

"Alright Eren, sit down here." She said, pointing to a chair like the ones you see at the dentists. I was slightly scared, but sat down anyway.

"So, you promise that your only going to use sleeping drugs on me, right?"

"Yes. I pinkie promise! I may be crazy, but not so crazy as to harm the person most precious to him." I smiled and blushed slightly. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"well, we'll see now won't we!"

"I don't exactly know what that means, but I trust you. Kind of. Not really. Lets just get this over with." She walked over to a shelf and picked up several syringes.

"Alright. We're gonna start off with something quick and simple. this should knock you out for only 20 minuets or something." I nodded and she injected the liquid into my forearm. She pulled out her phone and started a timer. Within a few seconds my vision went black, and i fell unconscious. it felt like a blink and I woke up.

"Alright. 57 minuets. Not bad." Hanji said, stopping her timer. I noticed my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the notification. It was from Connie.

Connie: Dude, talk to me

Me: Why?

Connie: I just can't fucking handle it!

Me: Handle what?!

Connie: You listen to Linkin Park?

Me: Yea

Connie: Chester killed himself.

Me: wait, really?!

Me: Tell me your lying

Connie: no man. I wish I was

Me: Man, I'm legit crying

Connie: Me too.

Me: I had tickets to go see them next month!

Me: I was gonna meet them, but now...

Connie: yea.

Connie: I guess he took Chris' death really badly

Me: wow. I can't believe he's gone

Me: I don't wanna believe he's gone

Connie: Me neither.

"Who you talking to?" I looked up at Hanji with teary eyes. "What's wrong!?" She embraced me in a hug. "Was it a side affect of the drug?"

"N-no. D-do you l-listen to L-linkin P-park?"

"Yeah, why?'

"C-chester k-killed himself!!" I cried out burying my face in her shoulder.

"What!?" I nodded into her shoulder. I felt her shaking with sobs. "No, your lying! Tell me your lying!!" I just kept crying.

"I, uh, think I'm gonna go home." I said pulling myself from her shoulder.

"He had a wife and kids!" She cried. "On Chris' birthday too!" Erwin burst into the room.

"Hanji! Eren! Why are you guys crying?" He asked hugging his wife.

"Oh its nothing. I'll tell you later. Eren, you have to go home?" I nodded.

"Hanji drove you, right?" Erwin asked. I nodded.

"Its fine, I'll call an Uber." I pulled out my phone and texted Levi to come get me. My own personal Uber. I just need someone to cry and kiss. He was here in a few minuets. "Bye guys." I waved walking out the door.

"You were crying. Why were you crying? Was it something Hanji did to you?" He said the second I got in his car.

"No. It was something else." He began driving away.

"What happened?"

"You listen to Linkin Park?"

"Obviously. Do you know me?"

"Chester... He took his own life today." I cried out.

"Wait, WHAT!?" he swerved the car slightly.

"Levi! Jesus!" I yelled, gripping the seat. I hadn't even buckled up yet!

"I'm sorry, but what!? There's no way thats true. Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah. Its why I was crying."

"Well shit. I'm gonna start crying now!"

"You can't start crying! If you do I'll never stop! Also your driving and I don't want you to crash the car."

"Well, let's put some Linkin Park on then." I nodded and he pushed a button on the radios, then my favorite song came on, Faint. We listened to the songs in silence, and when we got to our place we got out and cried into each others arms. After a minuet I wasn't even crying about Chester. It just felt nice to cry.

"We need to s-s-stop crying in the d-d-drive way." I said. I felt him chuckle a little into my shoulder, and we walked inside, my arm around his waist, his arm around mine. "Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking of getting a Tesla."

"Hanji?"

"Who else?"

"Why not? You have the money." I shrugged. "I can't believe Chester's gone."

"I know! We had tickets to go see them and meet them!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oops. Surprise...?"

"Oh mon dieu bébé, je t'aime tellement!" He exclaimed in perfect French.

"Holy shit that was hot." I said, pressing him up against the door.

"At least wait until we're in the house!" He exclaimed opening the door.

"Speak more in French." I said, pushing him through the door.

"Je veux que tu me baises dans mon cul." He purred. Purred.

"Ihr so verdammt heiß." I said to him.

"Shit. German? Eren fucking Yeager, you are so hot." I smiled and pressed my lips against his. "Maybe we go international with something more than languages." I smiled against his lips and felt his tongue slip into my mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi being 5’2 is natural selection at its finest. Eren annoying asf mf shut up damn!!!!!!!!! Levi short king we was like aaaaaaahhhhhh  
> -my friend weslee, I hope y’all enjoyyyy!!!

Time skip to Levi's birthday/Christmas

"Eren, there is no way in hell that you did that!"

"Happy Birthday! But, there are more surprises coming!" He looked from his present to me. Its been 6 months since I first met Levi, and the Garrison and MPS and the Titans haven't given the Scouts any trouble. We all had a sinking feeling that they were planning to do something REALLY bad, but that was the last thing on my mind today. I was gonna spend the first half of the day with Mikasa, Armin, and my mom, then we would all go with our boyfriends or girlfriends. Guess what? Armin found a guy! But, he was extremely hesitant in going into the relationship. Jean. I don't know how he could trust him after what happened to me, but he seemed to trust him. He also joined to MPS, but never treated me any different. Let's get back to Levi though.

"Eren, how did you even get this many of them?" He walked over to the boxes. I smiled. There were 26 rather large boxes in the living room of our apartment. We had two places. My apartment and his house. We were currently at my apartment.

"I knew that you needed more bleach, so now you don't need to go out to the store to get some for a few weeks." He looked over his shoulder, flashing his sexy smile at me. I walked over, wrapping my arms around his small figure.

"Thank you." He said into my arm. I kissed the top of his head.

"I need to go to my moms place now. I'll see you in a few hours." I said, walking over to the door, grabbing my keys. 

"Alright. I guess I'll clean then." I smiled. "Don't get kidnapped!" He called jokingly as I walked out the door. I know he was joking, but I do hope I don't get kidnapped. It could happen at any second. When I reached that parking lot, I smiled to myself. There, sitting in my spot, was the sleek Tesla model x. Fucking Hanji convinced me to get it. Damn it. I will admit, it is the nicest car I ever had, and will probably ever have. I got in, and silently drove away, getting some surprised glances from people walking past. I am just so lucky. I have a dream car, dream house, perfect boyfriend (except for his occ [obsessive compulsive cleaning]) and all my dreams were coming true. I have an amazing paycheck and a very stable job. The gang has actually earned me and Levi a good amount of money, which I automatically tried to give to Levi. He never took it though, and actually tried to stick it up my ass. I told him it was because I made more- squirrel! I swerved the car to miss hitting a squirrel and almost hit another car! Fucking squirrel. 

I got to my moms place and saw two other cars already in the drive way. Mikasa and Armin. I got out of the car and walked up to the house. Any presents that we had for each other were already there, so I walked into the house. A blast of warm air hit my frozen face as I stepped into the house.

"Hey guys!" I called out, taking off my jacket and boots.

"Hey Eren!" Armin said, walking up to me. He lead me into the living room, where there was a large Christmas tree with presents sitting under it. My mom and Mikasa were talking to each other with huge grins on their faces.

"What are you guys so happy about?" I asked suspiciously sitting beside my mom.

"What? Its the holidays! What is there to not smile about?" my mom said, hugging me.'

"Yeah, but i know that smile, and that means that you two plan on doing something."

"no, we were just talking about your present that i got you!" Mikasa said, gesturing to the tree. 

"Well lets start opening presents!" Armin said, clapping his hands together and sitting down. I smiled and sat up.

"Ooo! ill go first!" Mikasa said, hopping up. She walked over to the tree and picked up a medium sized box with silver wrapping that i recognized as the gift i got for her. my face lit up as she looked at the name. "This one's from Eren!" I smiled as she opened the gift. She pulled out a smaller box. The boxes kept getting smaller, and by the sixth one, she was fed up. 

"Eren, come on. How many more boxes are there?" She asked.

"only a few more. Like, three more." She rolled her eyes, but kept on pulling out boxes, until she found the one with her present in it. She gasped. 

"oh. my. god. Eren! I... They're so amazing!" She was gaping at a small pair of white gold earrings with a small amethyst in the center. She put them in her ears and ran over to give me a hug.

"Your welcome!" I cheered.

"Well, now i know who's present i want to open next!" Armin said, getting up and walking over to the tree. But, instead of picking up the present i got him, he picked up the gift my mom got him. To her, he was her son, and to Armin, she was his mother, after his parents killed themselves to save Armin. He opened the gift, and held a new book in his hands. the cover said: To Kill a Mockingbird, First Edition. He gasped and looked and my mom.

"Oh my gosh. Carla, how did you find this?!" He exclaimed, giving my mom a giant bear hug.

"A mother has her ways." She said with a huge grin.

"I wanna go now!" I said, hopping up and over to the tree. I grabbed a bright blue box, and tore off the paper. it was just a plain cardboard box, and when i shook it, no sound came out. i opened the lid, and saw a note in Mikasa's handwriting. go into our old bedroom. I looked up at Mikasa, and i walked into our old room. 

"Oh my god. Mikasa!" I cried out, grabbing the ball of fluff that was sitting on my bed. 

"Our cat had kittens, and i figured that you and Levi would like a cat." She said, smiling in the door way.

"Oh my gosh! It so fluffy!!" I exclaimed, hugging the fluff to my chest. 

"You're welcome!" She said. We walked back into the living room, and Armin and my mom rushed over to the ball of fur. 

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is this what we are all getting?" The little cat mewed and our hearts melted. 

"awwwww!" Mikasa clapped her hands together to get our attention.

"Come on! We have more presents!" We all turned back to the tree, and my mom grabbed a purple gift. 

"Oh! This ones from Armin!" She said, reading the tag. I saw him give a sly smile out of the corner of my eye as my mom opened the box. She gasped, pulling the gift out of the box. "Armin! Oh my gosh!" It was a picture of the three of us with her, when we went to the beach. It was mine and Armins favorite place to go, and the picture was taken three months after my fathers death, and my mom figured that we all needed some cheering up.

"Merry Christmas Carla!" He said, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Armin!" She got up and hugged Armin, with tears in her eyes as well.

"I remember that day. We had so much fun." Mikasa said tilting her head slightly. We continued to open presents, and I ended up getting a key necklace that belonged to my father from my mom, and two tickets to a Panic! At The Disco from Armin. I got Armin a silver time turner because he has been pretty into Harry Potter recently, and my mom a locket with another picture of me, Armin, and Mikasa in it. 

"Bailey. I'll call you Bailey." I said to the cat. "Wait, no! I'll call you... Uh... I'll let Levi decide." I put the kitten in my lap, and began to drive, or rather, the car made its own way home while I was cuddling the cat. thank the lord for teslas. I pulled up in the parking lot and pulled out the bag of my presents from the passenger seat, then put the kitten in my jacket, protecting it from the harsh cold. Fucking -7°c. I quickly hurried up to my apartment, and burst through the door.

"Levi! I have another surprise for you that has nothing to do with the other surprised for you!" I called bursting the door. My cheeks were still slightly red from outside.

"Hey baby! What's that surprise?" He asked, reaching up and kissing my cheek. I smiled, and pulled out the kitten Mikasa got me. "Holy shit! Eren, where the hell did you get that?" he asked, backing away slightly.

"It was a Christmas gift from Mikasa!"

"Did it come from that filthy cat she found on the street?"

"Yeah, but its had its shots, and its completely clean." I said, handing him the cat. He looked at me before hesitantly petting it. Then he took it into his hands. His face remained emotionless as he looked the cat straight in the eyes. 

"Name?"

"I was hoping you would do that."

"Hmm. It reminds me of my mother, even if i only knew her until I was 7, so how about Kuchel?"

"Thats a lovely name." I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and kissing his forehead. 

"So what are my other surprises?" 

"Oh you'll see." I smirked. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I saw a text from Armin.

Armin: I'm so excited!!

Me: y?

Armin: I get to go on my first trip/mission thingy with the MPS!!!!! 

My eyes widened as I read that.

Me: Thats awesome!

Me: Gtg bye

Armin: bye eee

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, noticing my face fall.

"Armin, he's in the MPS, and he said that he's going on his first mission thingy with them today." he sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"I can already feel the migraine coming. Alright, I'll tell Erwin and the rest." He sighed and pulled out his phone. I felt my phone buzz and saw a text from the scouts. 

Little Love <3: Guys, watch out, there's a great chance the MPS are going to attack today

Petra: srsly? On Christmas?

Little Love <3: not my fault, just thought you guys should know.

Erwin: Thanks Levi, I'll keep an eye out

I put my phone away, only to find another text coming in, this time from Armin.

Armin: Dude, we're pulling up outside your building

Armin: y? Is there something you aren't telling me?

Shit.

"Shit, Levi!" I cried out, running over to the window and looking out. Sure enough, there was a blue Masarati pulling up outside the complex. Levi hurried over to me, and looked out.

"Well shit." I sighed.

Me: Armin, I need to tell you something...

Armin: Eren, what is it?

Eren: Uh, I dont know how to say this but... I'm part of the Scouts

Armin: WHATTTTTTTT??????

Eren: I'm sorry

Armin: how long?

Eren: A little over 6 months

Armin: Does Levi no?

Eren: Armin..... 

Armin: so he got you into it?

Eren: yea...

"Eren, they're making their way up here! We need to find a way out!"

"We can't! Thats the only way out, and they have it swarmed!" I exclaimed.

"Your closet! We need to hide!" I nodded and ran into the closet. There was a small space behind my clothes and i ran in there. "What the-?"

"I would hide here when Jean was really mad, or really drunk." I whispered to him. He nodded and remained quiet. 

"Hey! I know there's a room in here! I think that they're hiding there!" A muffled voice came through the door. Shit, Jean! He knows i'm here. Why? What do they want with me!? We should have killed all of the MPS when we had to, but noooooo. We just HAD to spare them. 

"Text them!" I told Levi in a whisper. He nodded and i saw his screen light up. I heard someone burst into the closet, and we both hold our breath. I heard a soft mew, and my heart stopped. my eyes widened as i saw that Levi still had the cat under his arm. I saw his slanted eyes widen as well. 

"Hey! In here!" Someone else called out. I heard footsteps getting closer to me and Levi. I don't want them to kill Levi! They would want to avenge Kenny, and kill Levi. I shoved Levi behind me, and i felt someone grab my arm and yank me out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!!! over 2000 hits!!! 11 year old me would’ve been so proud :,) thank y’all for suffering through this with me!!

"Hey Jean? This him?"

"Yep. Eren. Long time, no see." Jean said, trailing his fingers down my face.

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat at him.

"Oh! Feisty, are we?" He smiled, slapping my face. 

"Who gets to deal with the midget?" the silver haired one from before asked.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

"You guys figure it out. I want to have a little... talk, with Eren, here." Jean said with a sly smile. He took me out of the hands of the person holding me back, and forced me to the ground. "Armin, tie his hands together." I looked up at my best friend, as if pleading for him to not. But he did. He had tears in his eyes, but he did. I had to look away. i felt the restraints tighten around my wrists.

"Eren, im so sorry." he whispered in my ear.

"save it. Now, leave. I have some unfinished business with you." He yanked my head back with my hair. he nodded reluctantly and left. I heard someone cry out from where Levi was. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by getting the air knocked out of me. I let out a small cry of pain. "oh boy, have i missed doing this to you." he said with a smile. 

"If you do this to Armin-"

"Then what? Will you get your boyfriend to scare me away with his shortness?"

"You son of a-" He took my head and slammed it into the floor. "Ah!" I cried out. he grabbed my face and smashed his lips against mine forcefully. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. 

"Hm? You like that you slut?" I shook my head and he continued beating me up and kissing me. 

"jean stop!" I managed to yell between punches. He lifted my shirt to reveal the tattoo snaking up my hip and he smiled. I forgot to put makeup on to cover it up. He bent down and licked the part that was showing.

"Why?" He pushed me down and pressed his foot against my chest.

"STOP!" He smiles again, and moved his foot to my throat, cutting off my air supply. It wasn't long until black spots dotted my vision. I felt myself getting lightheaded and Jean noticed. He removed his foot, and grabbed my throat, shoving me against the wall. my hands were digging into my back. He punched my face until i was practically choking on my own blood. he began squeezing my throat, until black dots appeared again. 

"Eren!" i heard Levi yell, running in. That made Jean do nothing but tighten his grip on me. "Put him down!" He yelled. I don't know what happened after that, because i passed out. it was weird, cause the next thing i know i was laying in a bed, my bed, and had various ice packs on my face. Miraculously, my eyes were okay. I'm not so sure about my nose though. Hanji was sitting beside me holding an wad of tissues to her nose.

"What happened to you?" I asked, sitting up. 

"Oh your awake! well, Levi was so worried about you that he accidentally sent me a picture of you two cuddling, and my nose started bleeding and hasn't stopped since. But its fine! I screenshotted the picture." She said, showing me the picture. It was a picture of me and him watching a movie and cuddling together. I smiled, but regretted it. My cheeks hurt alot.

"When did you get here? And where's Levi?" I asked looking around.

"Oh i got here about 7 hours ago when you passed out, and Levi is on the couch, asleep. Petra slipped some of the weakest sleeping drug i had into his tea." She said with a smile. 

"O-oh. You understand he will be pissed once he wakes u-"

"HANJI WHAT THE HELL!?" Levi yelled as if on time. He ran into the room, angry, but his face softened slightly when he saw that i was awake. "Eren! Your awake!" He ran over to me. 

"How long was i out for?" I asked.

"Uh, about 7 hours." I stared at him, then smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was today."

"Merry Christmas!" 

"That too." He bent down slightly and began to kiss me.

"Oh god damn it!" Hanji cried out, blood pouring down her face. My eyes widened at the sight, but then i started laughing. Then Levi started laughing, and Hanji passed out from blood loss. I stopped laughing and got up off the bed. my head was sore, but nothing unbearable. 

"We should probably put her in the bed now." I said. Levi looked at me and nodded. After a little bit of struggling, we managed to get her into the bed, and Levi cleaned up the mess in a record breaking time. We sighed and walked into the living room, where people had helped themselves to some hot apple cider and mulled wine. It was Christmas after all. 

"Oh hey Eren!" Petra said when she spotted me. I waved and grabbed a mug of hot cider. I walked into my kitchen which smelled of cinnamon, nutmeg, and all of the spices you put in cider. I had grabbed a fresh mug, when i heard someone playing the piano which was near the big window. after i poured some cider into the mug, i turned around and saw Levi playing the piano. He played sometimes, not all the time, but was still flawless none the less. Petra was sitting beside levi singing along to the song he was playing.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though, I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up,

Then you smiled over your shoulder,  
For a minuet I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you wont let- Levi what are doing?" And there goes the mood. I looked up and saw Levi standing on top of the piano, and be somehow had a clean white rag in his hand.

"Levi, not now!" I yelled at him, facepalming. He just looked at me and gave me a look that said 'Bitch, I don't give a fuck, there was dirt on the window'. It also happens, that that is exactly what he said. I sighed, and took a sip of my cider. After he looked satisfied with his cleaning job he did, he sat back down at the piano and continued playing the song, singing it himself this time.

"I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night  
When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehowI'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let goI wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you mostI'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let goJust say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go." Hanji burst into the room sporting another bloody nose, but i didn't care. No one did, no offence Hanji. We were all just so stunned that Levi could sing. His voice was just so... SEXY HOT DAMN. 

"OH MY SWEET JESUS CHRIST!! LEVI YOUR VOICE IS SO SEXY GOD DAMN!!" Hanji yelled. i looked over at her and saw that she had blood dripping onto the floor.

"Oh no." Petra said, walking over to Hanji.

"Not again." Erwin muttered grabbing some paper towels. it was then that i realized that my nose was bleeding too.

"uh, can i have some too?" I asked shyly, pinching my nose.

"Oh not you too." Levi said looking up.

"Its not my fault that you have the voice of an angels!" I yelled at him. 

"This has to have been the most... exciting birthday i have had. And Christmas."

"Oh yeah! I need to get something, hold on!" i said, running into our bedroom with a wad of tissues stuffed against my nose. I reached under the bed, and pulled out a box wrapped in a very matte black wrapping paper. I walked back into Levi and handed him the box. "Merry Christmas!" I said. He gave me a questioning look before ripping the paper off, but carefully, because its Levi. He opened the box and looked in. It was a tea set that had belonged to my grandfather. I also put in some black tea bags, cause you can't have a tea set without tea. 

"Oh wow Eren! I love it!" he exclaimed setting the box down and hugging me.

"Wasn't that Granddad's?" Mikasa asked looking in the box. I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes it was. Mikasa, when'd you get here?" I asked.

"Just now. I had to have a talk with Armin."

"Mikasa, you didnt kill my best friend, did you?"

"No, but I had to stop your boyfriend from killing his." I looked at Levi, who just shrugged.

"Why'd you stop!? Did you want to be the one to kill him?" I asked.

"Because Armin cares about him too much!"

"Oh, so all of a sudden you don't care that he abused me for 6 years?!" I yelled.

"This feels like its getting personal." Petra mumbled.

"Let's give them some space." Erwin said.

"Hey, I know a pretty good sushi place down the street from here." Oluo suggested

"Oh, I love sushi!" Eld agreed. 

"Let's go." Oluo said, walking out the door. The others left, leaving me, Mikasa and Levi alone.

"Eren, its not like that! I will always hate him for that, but now Armin loves him, and I can't hurt him!"

"Mikasa! You don't know what he did to me! I don't want that to happen to Armin!"

"You don't think that I know what he did to you? I've seen the cuts. I've seen the bruises! I've seen the-"

"Have you seen the emotional scars, or cuts or bruises?"

"I haven't. And I don't want that to happen to Armin either! But-"

"He raped me Mikasa!" I yelled at her. It came out before I could stop myself. Just the memories brought tears to my eyes. There was a very awkward silence.

"Eren..." Mikasa was the first to break the silence

"I think you should go now." Levi said, pulling me into a hug. I cried softly into his shoulder as I heard to door close. "Shh. Its okay, I'm here. That son of a bitch won't go near you again." He cooed, rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Its okay. You couldn't do anything."

"I know, but i can't help but feel guilty."

"How? It happened a while ago, before I even knew you existed." I rested my head on his. 

"How old we're you?" He whispered into my shirt.

"23." I said into his hair.

"But your only 24."

"I know."

"Oh Eren." He hugged me tighter

"I've never told anyone that before."

"well I love you, and I promise to never leave you."

"I won't leave you either. And I love you."

"What was my other surprise? Did it have to do with the bed by any chance?" I pulled away from him wiping my eyes.

"No! Thats for later." I said with a sly smile. "The surprise is.... Well, I was going to take you to an extremely expensive French restaurant, but its close to midnight now, so I'll need to take you out tomorrow night."

"Aww, baby! Wanna go show me that surprise in bed?"

"How about we just cuddle? It's snowing, and it feels cozy in here. Also, I'm already sore."

"You know what? I think I might just enjoy that more." He walked over to the couch and sat down. I went on my phone, and saw a text from Erwin.

Eyebrows: Hey Eren, just wondering if we could come back

Eyebrow: we have some presents for Levi, considering it's his birthday

Me: That sounds great!

Me: Wait about 5 minuets

Eyebrows: okay, see you then

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow me." I smiled, beckoning him into our bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at me, but followed. I pushed him onto the bed, kneeling on the end of the bed. He looked at me smiling as I pulled off my shirt. I bent down, and began kissing him passionately. He kissed back egerly. He didn't notice when I began to wrap my shirt around his eyes until I stopped kissing him.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. I quickly ran out of the room, grabbing w shirt, and locking the door. 

"Sorry! I love you!" I yelled through the door. I pulled out my phone and texted Erwin. 

Me: Alright, you can come up now, but hurry

Me: Levi is pissed

Eyebrows: I won't even ask

Me: it's what's best.


	32. Chapter 32

“Eren, I swear to god you get me out of Here! Why the hell does this apartment have doors that lock on the outside? Eren!"

"I'm sorry Levi! Trust me, its worth it! Just, keep the blind fold on!" I looked at our friends sitting in the living room. Somehow Hanji managed to find a birthday cake at midnight.

"Now?" Petra whispered. I nodded and went into the bedroom. He had the blindfold off and looked pretty pissed off. 

"Alright, don't get mad-"

"Too late."

"But, trust me, you'll like the surprise." I put my hands over his eyes. "Now, no peeking." He sighed and crossed his hands

"Brat." I smiled and walked out of the room, keeping my hands over his eyes. 

"Surprise!" I yelled, removing hands. But, when I looked there was no one. 

"What's the surprise? There's no one here." He said

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. Then I felt hands on my shoulders, and i may or may not have let out a small scream. I turned and saw Hanji, but when i turned back to Levi, i saw everyone else sitting one the couch. "How did you guys do that?" I asked

"we just do it." Oluo said.

"Enough chit chat! Presiessssssss!!" Hanji yelled, thrusting a bag in his face. He backed away from the bag slightly But took it any way. Hanji had a mad glint in her eyes as he pulled out his gift. It was a package of Levis underwear.

"Seriously?" He asked, looking from the underwear to Hanji, who was bursting with laughter.

"What? Wrong size?" We all started laughing, and Levi rolled his eyes. He threw the underwear behind him and into our bedroom. 

"Here." Erwin handed Levi another package, and I had a feeling that I knew what it was. Levi hesitantly pulled the package apart and pulled out a pair of Levi jeans.

"Ah fuck you two!" He said playfully. 

"Its a couple thing. You and Eren should know." Levi placed the pants again his waist, and discovered that they were too long.

"Seriously? Was this on purpose?" Erwin and Hanji were absolutely dying of laughter, and Erwin shook his head.

"I... I actually thought that they were pretty short!" I joined in with the laughter, as did everyone else. Levi just stood there, and threw his new pants into our bedroom beside his new underwear.

"Will there be anymore presents about my height or name?" hd asked.

"No, don't worry. Hanji managed to convince me to do this with her." He poked Hanji.

"Alright." he said suspiciously. He took his presents from everyone else, and as it turned out, he did not in fact, get anymore presents that made fun of his name or height. He got a mug that said 'Dick' on it from Eld, a record player from Oluo, and several records from Petra. They included all of Linkin Parks albums, several Panic! At The Disco albums, and others that I didn't recognize. But Mikasa...

"Hey, where's Mikasa?" I asked.

"I thought you knew." Petra said.

"Yeah, she passed by us and didn't acknowledge us. She looked pissed though." Erwin said. I looked over at Levi, waiting for him to realize where Mikasa was going.

"What happened after we left?" Hanji asked.

"Uh, let's just say that some personal information about me that she didn't know was spilled." I said uncomfortably. I looked at Petra, then back to Levi, just in time to see his expression to change from confused, to realisation, to slight worry. 

"Hey Eren? Can I have a quick word with you?" He asked. I nodded and followed him into our bedroom. "Eren, your thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I dunno. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that either Mikasa went to kill Jean, or tell Armin what happened and convince him to break up with Jean so she can kill Jean without feeling guilty." He said quickly. There is no such thing as a fair night sleep when your part of the Scouts. We had that 6 month break, but that's all. 

"Wow. How'd you figure that out?" I asked.

"I has the smarts. Now, which one do you think it is?" I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Definitely the second one. She wouldn't want to hurt her friends. Even if he is part of a rival gang."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Ugh. Why does Mikasa have to do these things in the middle of the night? Come on, let's take my car." I said, putting on some Nikes. 

"Alright." We walked out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Oluo asked.

"We've got to stop a homicide." I said, pulling on my jacket.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Have a look around my apartment? I don't know, do what ever the fuck you want, I don't care." Hanji had a mad glint in her eyes again. 

"I will finally find who is top once and for all." She said, quietly.

"What?" Erwin asked, looking at her. She just shook her head.

"Alright, don't burn the building down. I'll text you guys if anything goes wrong." Levi said, closing the door behind him. "Think you'll be up for that super fancy dinner tonight?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Hopefully. But, no birthday dinner until we find Mikasa."

"Awww. But that could take forever." He whined.

"I don't think I'm prepared to face the cold, much less keep my scary, strangely strong sister from killing my ex who abused me." We got into the elevator, and I began to regret forgetting my scarf. I checked my phone. Apparently it was -19° c. I looked over at Levi, who was looking at my phone.

"Holy shit! It's -19?! There's no way I'm letting you go outside dressed like that." I chuckled slightly.

"No, my phone is set for Celsius. It's only like, 13° outside."

"How is that better?!" The elevator stopped and we got out. It was still snowing outside, but thankfully my car had heated seats. 

"Come on! My cars warm." I grabbed his gloved hand and rushed through the door and into the parking lot. It was snowing pretty hard, but not so hard that you couldn't see. I REALLY felt like curling up with a nice mug of hot chocolate, under a blanket. But, instead, me and Levi climbed into the car. 

"So... Where are we gonna go?"

"Uh, I'm guessing Armins, because Mikasa would want to talk to him first." I put my buckle on, and Levi put his on, then I silently drove to Armins.  
"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Uh, still figuring that one out." The rest of the drive was silent, accept from the music that was playing

"-I'm at an all time  
LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW-" I began yelling out the lyrics, only to have Levi clamp his hand over my mouth to block the ungodly sound coming out of it. 

"Eren, I beg you, stop singing for the love of god!" He took his hand away from my mouth slowly.

"Fine. Were here anyway." I said, pulling the car into the parking lot of Armins apartment complex. I felt Levi tap my arm.

"Eren, is that Mikasas car?" He asked. I scanned the lot, and there, in the visitors section, sat Mikasas Volvo.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Well, at least we know that she hasnt killed Jean yet."

"What if he's here?"

"Let's just find them first." I parked the car beside Mikasas and we got out. We quickly made our way to Armins apartment. Thankfully he gave me a spare key. We ran up the stairs and sprinted down the hallway. 

"Alright, shh. I want the see if I can hear anything." I whispered to Levi. He nodded and I placed my ear against the door.

"... Leave... No..... Jean!" Was all I could hear. I turned to Levi and mouthed out 1... 2... 3, then opened the door.

"Seriously Eren!?" Mikasa yelled. 

"We just didn't want you didn't kill anyone!" I yelled at her. Ugh. She's still pissed.

"Eren, is it true than what Mika told me?" Armin asked. Luckily Jean wasn't there.

"Uh, yeah." I said. 

"Eren, why didn't you tell me?" He walked over to me.

"Because I you love him!" 

"Eren, you can tell me anything. Why didn't you tell me before I started my relationship with him?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Because... I was too embarrassed." I whispered, hugging him back.

"Eren, if anything should embarrass you, its me."

"What?! How?" I asked.

"Eren, look at all of your other friends! They're all so... Intimidating. Like you wouldn't want to mess with them. Then theres me. I look like you want to hug me. Like, the most damage i could do to you is high five you!"

"Armin, i would never be embarrassed of you, even if the most damage you could do is hug me. I mean, I'm dating a 26 year old guy who is only 5'3! That s shorter than you!"

"Hey! Watch out." Levi warned me. 

"see! He could kill you with a freaking look!"

"Armin, you could kill some one, just by using your mind powers! If anything, looking adorable and nonthreatening is the best thing for you! It would just make you even more scary!"

"A-alright. I think i should break up with Jean?"

"if you want."

"Well now I'm scared!"

"come on. theres no need to fear him, he's just a coward. Use your mind powers to do something!" He looked at me than started thinking. 

"Why don't you stay with him, tell us if he does anything to you, and work undercover with us and tell us what the MPS are planning to do next." Levi suggested. I looked at him, surprised. So did Armin and Mikasa.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Mikasa yelled what we were all thinking. 

"No, i mean, he does't have to te-"

"But Jean knows that i talk to Eren all the time! How will talk to you guys?" Armin yelled, clearly panicking, while Levi just stood there.

"Krista." I said.

"but wouldn't Jean be suspicious that i'm having coffee with my ex?"

"Does he know that she's your ex? She looks more like your sister. Besides, you would tell her, then she would tell me, and i would tell everyone else."

"Its actually not that bad." Mikasa chimed in.

"Wouldn't Krista get suspicious?" Krista had said something about getting a new girlfriend. It was someone important. Come on brain! Think, who was it? That's right! She started dating Ymir, and Ymir is in the Titans. They've been dating for a while now, right? And Ymir is bound to have told Krista about the gangs, unless they're like Mikasa and Annie. 

"Ymir." I said.

"Of course! It makes perfect sense!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"I'm just gonna pretend that I know what you two are talking about. Eren, you'll explain to me in the car?" I nodded at Levi.

"Alright, Armin. We'll not be able to talk to each other for a while, so this will be good bye until the next time people try to kill me." I smiled sadly at my blond coconut.

"So, see you tomorrow, right?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, well with my luck i wouldn't be surprised." i chuckled and hugged Armin close to me. 

"Just, don't die, alright?"

"I won't."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late update!! homework's been kicking my ass and i started writing a new book that im actually planning out (not like this LMAO) and im genuinely excited about it!! :)

"You want me to do what!?" Krista yelled at me. I just explained to her what we had planned. Mikasa already talked to Ymir to see if she had told Krista yet, she had, and now Mikasa has a black eye. Yeah... Ymir didn't like the sound of her precious little Krista being put in a spot like that.

"Come on, please?" I begged.

"Oh Eren, I care about you and Armin, and everyone else, but-"

"But Armin could tell you if the MPS had anything planned for the Garrison! Or the Titans!" 

"Does Ymir even know?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah she does!" I exclaimed.

"Did she approve?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"No she didn't. Your ears are red. You are lying!" She pushed me slightly.

"What? My ears don't turn red when I lie! Do they?"

"Yes, they do! I see it when you tell Sasha that she doesn't spend too much money on food!" 

"What?! I spend too much money on food? Since when?" A voice called from the other room.

"You don't spend too much money on food!" Connie said, from another room.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! Dont listen to Eren!" Then Connie and Sasha started having a conversation yelling from room to room. I rolled my eyes, realizing I wasnt going to finish my conversation with Krista. 

"Eren, come on. Let's just get back to work. I'll talk to you after that." I sighed and nodded, going back to work. We got little work done that day though. After lunch Connie and Sasha decided that we had worked our asses off and needed a small break, so me, Krista, Connie and Sasha all played truth or dare for the rest of the day.

"Alright Eren, truth or dare?" Connie asked me.

"Uh... Dare!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah! Alright Eren, I dare you to..." he looked around before deciding a dare. "Oh! I dare you to let me and Sasha text your boyfriend." I felt my face grow red as I considered what he was suggesting. I know it will be very risky, but I am not one to turn dares down.

"Ah fuck. I'm gonna regret this greatly." I got my phone and tossed it to the two overly excited people. They held my phone between them, and looked at it as if it were the most precious object in the world.

"Oooo. 'Heichou' with a heart and kissy emoji!" Krista said, looking over Connie's shoulder. I. blushed even harder than before if thats even possible.

"How long will this take?" I asked after about 5 minuets of them snickering. instead of responding to me, Sasha just waved mr over, stuck in a fit of giggles. I frowned before I even saw my phone. 

Me: Mmh baby I want you to top me so hard tonight😏😏👉👌🍆🍌🍑

"Guys, are you serious?" I asked them. They just laughed even harder, as my expression changed while I read the rest of the texts.

Heichou❤😘: babe, tf u talking bout?

Me: I Want you. To put. Your dick. In my. Ass.

Heichou❤😘: Eren, how high r u?

Me: I'm not high, just really horny RN

Heichou❤😘: Eren, srsly, wtf r u on RN?

Me: hopefully tonight u

Heichou❤😘: w. T. F.

I took my phone back from Connie and quickly began to text Levi back.

Me: OMG NO! 

Me: LEVI I SWEAR TO GOD THAT WASNT ME FUCKING CONNIE TOOK MY PHONE AND TEXTED YOU!!!!!!

Heichou❤😘: I new sum thing was wrong when you wanted me to top tonite, considering I toped last time

Me: Jesus Christ they're looking over my shoulder

"Do you guys mind!?" I yelled at them. They looked a little taken back, but walked away. I checked the time and saw that we had played truth or dare the rest of the day. It was nearly 5.

"Guys, I'm sorry!" I called back to my friends. Sasha looked back up at me, with a mischievous smile on her face. 

"If you were truly sorry, then you would let me and Krista go through your camera roll." 

"Hey! Why not me!?"

"Its bound to be filled with dick pics."

"Thats exactly why you shouldn't look!"

"Connie, honey, shut the fuck up."

"If your going to look at them, then I will too!"

"Well, alright then!" Connie walked over to us, taking my phone out ofy hand, and opening up the gallery. 

"Guys, seriously?" I asked, looking over Krista's shoulder. 

"Ah, get over it." I sighed as they scrolled through the pictures. There was a lot of selfies of me and Levi, and there were a few that Hanji took with my phone when we weren't looking. We were normally making out.

"Oh my god!! Eren, you guys are so cute!" Krista exclaimed.

"Keep scrolling!" Sasha yelled at her.

I started blushing so hard, my face was the same shade as the lipstick on one of the models

"Damn Eren." Sasha said, smiling.

"Oi! You have a boyfriend!" Connie said.

"Yeah, he does too."

"Oh shit. I can feel the sexual tension from here." Connie said.

I could not stop blushing. NY face was do hot, it would appear that I had a fever to anyone else. 

"Alright, I think we're done here." I said, taking my phone back. 

"Whattttt!?" Sasha yelled.

"Who took those last two pictures?" Krista asked.

"Hanji." I said quietly.

"You mean Sasha's sister?"

"Yeah. Her and Levi are like best friends or something."

"I'll just get her to show me some more smutty pictures the next time I see her."

"I should probably get back to Levi." I said, checking the time. It was past 5, and Levi would be getting worried.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow!" I eaved bye as I got my keys, phone and bag and left. Ah shit. I forgot to talk to Krista about being involved with us. Ah well, I guess I'll text her. But I need to get home. We're staying at his place tonight. I got in my car, and called Levi. 

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Eren, where are you?"

"I'm sorry I'm do late, but I'm on my way now."

"Alright. Did you get to Krista?"

"No, but I will."

"Are you sure?" I was about to respond, but some crazy driver pulled out in front of Mr, cutting Mr off. I didnt get to stop and my car tapped the back of the ford in front of me. I was mad at this guy for pulling out In front of me, and because he probably scratched My Tesla! That costs so fucking much to fix. The person in front of me got out of the car angrily and walked over to me. I was just as pissed, but opened my window.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think your doing!?" He yelled.

"What am I doing? Your the one who pulled out of fuck knows where and damaged my fucking Tesla!!" i yelled back, just as angry.

"Oi! Eren, what's going on?!" Levi yelled.

"I'll call you back babe. Bye." I pressed the end call sign before he could answer.

"Ooh. So your a faggot too." The man said.

"Hey, whats your problem?"

"My problem is that you fucking rear ended me!"

"It wasn't my fucking fault! Your the fucking dumb ass who pulled out in front of me!"

"Hey!" He reached in and smacked my face, leaving a spot burning in the imprint of a hand. I was shocked, and raised a hand to the mark. He reached back for another slap, but punched my face. I had to take several deep breaths to contain my anger. 

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, but if you would ever so kindly just fuck off-"

"Well, it ain't my fault your shitty car dented my car."

"Like I said before it was your shitty driving that caused my car to go into the back of your car. So, I apologize on behalf of you being a fucking dumb ass." I said calmly. Huh, I guess Levi really has worn off on me. Normally I would be out of the car and beating that shit out of him. "Now, if you would kindly get back into your shitty car and drive away-"

"Sure thing faggot." He punched me one last time and walked away, angrily. I quickly rolled up my window, and sped past the man. I gave him the finger, then called Levi. He picked up on the first ring

"Eren, what the fuck happened?"

"Oh, I just rear ended some guy with road rage- oh I'm getting a call from Hanji."

"Me too. How the fuck is that even possible?" I pressed on Hanjis call.

"Alright guy, terrible news. Like, really really really really bad news."

"What is it?" Someone else asked.

"The titans took over the city's government!"

"And they want Eren." S voice I recognized as Erwin's said. I felt all the colour drain from my face.

"W-why me and not Mikasa?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

"they said that you hold some key to something. Put, they got all the news stations to put up your face along with wanted at the bottom."

"Yeah, and a HUGE price on your head." Hanji added.

"Look, I'm almost home. Can I call you back there?"

"Alright, but be extremely careful. There are people and policemen searching for you."

"Alright. Bye." I ended the call.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just failed my 3rd apush test in a row :) so :))

"alright, Eren, you are not allowed to leave the house." I sighed

"Fine." I huffed out.

"Now, I think that it'd be best if you started packing a suitcase." I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What!? I am not moving just because of some silly mafia!"

"Tch. Dumb brat, we're going to france on Friday. You get a week." I looked at him, surprised.

"W-were going to France in a week? Was it a surprise?"

"Noooo. I just felt like waiting a month to tell you were leaving in a week." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Thank you! Where are we going in France?"

"Well, we, as in the Scouts, have some business there, and we, as in you and me, will spend a few days in Paris." I got up and gave the short man a tight hug

"Thank you. I can't wait." I said into his hair.

"Your welcome brat." I chuckled softly.

"Alright. Let's call Hanji back now." He nodded, and I pulled away putting Hanji on speaker. 

"Hey guys!"

"Tell us what the fuck is happening? We need to go to France next week!" Levi yelled.

"Okay then! Geez. Well, I'm not sure of the details, but I know that Nanniba and Dita are dead." I was confused, but I looked up and saw that Levi had his emotionless face that he only wore in public and around anyone but me.

"And, then the Titans attacked and gained control."

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself. People, real live people, are dead, just for some heartless bastards to get to me!

"What was that?" Hanji asked. I shook my head, before realizing that they couldn't see me.

"Uh... Its nothing. Go on." Levi said, noticing how distressed I looked.

"Well Levi, see, there really isn't anything else to tell you, but to keep Eren safe. We know now. we can't lose him." Erwin stated.

"If you know, why won't you tell me? Or more importantly, tell Eren? And don't bore me with that 'its best he didn't know' shit."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"he has as much a right to know as anyone else."

"Okay then. So all we know as if right now is that Eren, not Mikasa, hold a key. Literally. And the key is to something that the Garrison are very eager to their hands on. Eren, do you have any idea to what their talking about?" I put a clammy hand around the key around my neck. I was speechless. They killed people, for this? 

"Eren? Hellooo?" Hanji asked.

"Um, he had a key necklace that his mom gave him." I really love Levi right now.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Eren, you can't let anyone get ahold of it. And I mean no one. Not even Levi or Mikasa."

"O-okay." I managed out.

"We'll do everything in our power to get them to stop looking for you. We need to go. Bye." Hanji hung up, and I stood there motionless

"Eren, its not your fault. You had no idea."

"Who... Who were they?"

"Nanniba and Dita?" I nodded slowly. "Well, Nanniba was an amazing girl. She was possibly one of the best fighters I've ever seen. And she worked with the city's government, and made sure that the Scouts remained in control. Dita was so nice. He had a great relations with animals, strangely. He also worked with Nanniba to keep the Scouts in control. They were great alibis. I'll miss them."

"Even better. Innocent people i didnt know, dying just because some dumb asses want me. Fantastic!" I cried out.

"Eren, come on. Don't say that."

"Stop! I'm not worth the life of two people."

"Eren, normally, when someone is like this to me, I just leave them to work this out. But I know you, and I know what you would do to yourself if I wasn't here to stop you." I looked at Levi for a second before breaking down in tears. "Baby. I know. I know." He cooed, rubbing my back. It was unfair. I dont feel like I'm worth anything, much less the lives of ANYONE!

"N-n-no! Y-you don't kn-know! I'm not FUCKING WORTH THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE!" I yelled at him. I was shaking, and angry, and sad, and frankly just confused, but Levi hugged me even closer. I even felt a wet spot on my shirt where he had tears falling still. 

"Eren, your right. You worth more than anything. We still dont know that much about what's going on, so dont beat yourself up over anything."

"do you fall asleep every night, knowing that EVERYONE you love has died, because of you? Do you go to sleep with the endless nightmare, knowing that the last few people you care about, could die, because of me!?" 

"Eren, calm down-"

"LEVI! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS, AND I NEED YOU TO LISTEN!" I yelled in his face. He just nodded. "Look." I wiped my hand under my eye. "I haven't slept in days. I can't. If I do-"

"Alright, I know you asked me to listen, but I need to tell you this. I sleep 3 hours a night at the most, due to the people I killed. I get haunted by them endlessly. Also, where did you get makeup?"

"I used to use it to cover up that tattoo on my hip." I held Levis hands. "What are we gonna do?" I whispered, placing my head against Levis forehead, getting back to the subject.

"I dont know. I just, dont know. We will probably have to have a big ass fight with the Titans and Garrison to get now not only Maria back, but now control over the city."

"I dont want anyone else to die."

"I know. I dont either, but there are some things you don't have a say in." I'd rather give up my own life before anyone else gave up theirs. I sighed.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"But its only 8!"

"Goodnight." I walked out of the kitchen and into our bedroom, where I quietly began to cry. Levi soon came in, and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed there until I cried myself to sleep. What did I do to deserve this life? All I do is cause harm to the ones who love me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if someone killed Levi, right here, right now. I wouldn't even be surprised if I was the one who killed him

Its what I did to my dad, Nanniba, Dita, Reiner and Bertholt, even though they were our enemies. The two I killed when I was mine. I'm a murderer.

"Eren, you aren't a murderer. Stop thinking like that." I heard Levi mutter.

"W-what?"

"You were thinking out loud." I gripped Levis shirt and cried into it.

"Why do you l-l-" I stuttered

"Love you? Because you, Eren Yeager, are possibly the most amazing person I have ever met. Your eyes look like the ocean, your skin is so perfect that I want to kiss every inch of it, but you hate it because you have body issues, which I understand, having hone through that myself, and you have a perfectly toned body, so perfect that at night I wonder if god sent an angel straight from heaven just for me. But even if you didn't look this perfect, I would still love you, because you always care about everyone else, before yourself, and frankly, I think the way you get angry sometimes is really sexy! But then of course, you think that you are selfish, and ignorant, and just a dumb piece of shit! But you need to know that that is not how I see you. How ANYONE sees you! But you just can't get that into that mushy brain of yours!" He yelled at me. 

"I love you. Dammit I love you so much!" I cried out. I felt Levi put his hands around my back and gently rub circles on my back, until I fell asleep. And for the first time ever, I had a dreamless night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all!!! two updates in one day, ik I’m going crazy, but I figured I’d let you guys know that I’ll be taking a break for like a week or maybe 2 (possibly 3 depending on work load) after/during thanksgiving, because while this fanfiction says it has 44 chapters, it’s actually unfinished, and i figured it would be unfair to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, so i need to write some more chapters, and hopefully they’ll be the best chapters in this whole thing!!! also I love y’all and im actually pretty impressed w this new thing I’m writing so yeah :,)

"Hey guys? Yesterday Hanj had said that there was a big price on my head. How big are we talking?"

"Ummm... Let me see here.... Oh yea! Here it is. About $20,000." Petra said. Levi actually spit his tea out.

"Ah, shit." He muttered, getting up. "Petra, are you serious? $20,000?" He grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning the mess up.

"Uh huh. Levi, what on earth are you doing?"

"I spilled my tea." He said very quietly.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Nothing!"

"What would happen if I was captured?" I asked, curious.

"We're not sure yet. We were thinking that they would want more than your key. Maybe more torture?" I felt my face drain of blood.

"Not again." I mumbled.

"Hey! Its not like we're just gonna hand you over to the Titans." Hanji said.

"And don't even think about handing yourself over." Petra said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't save you if you did." Oluo said. There were some inaudible sounds before Hanji returned to the call.

"Listen guys, just keep Eren safe, and make sure no one, and I mean NO ONE gets that key, okay? Alright, byeeeeeeee!" Beep beep beep. 

"What's the big deal about this key? I mean, it was my dads. That could have something to do with it." I told Levi, grabbing some Cadburys from the cupboard.

"Yeah. Maybe. Youll have to ask Erwin, he knew Grisha longer."

"Want some?" I offered him some of the chocolate.

"Sure." But I pulled it away before he could grab it, then put the piece between my teeth.

"You have to grab it from me." I said with a smile. Levi arched an eyebrow at me, and grabbed my face. His teeth bit into the chocolate, millimeters from my teeth. I felt his breath on my lips, and I let go of the chocolate.

"Tch. Brat." I stepped away from him and sat down at the island.

"As much as I enjoy this house, I get the feeling that I will grow to hate it." I said looking around.

"Relax brat. Its just gonna be a week. You've stayed in the house for a week before, right?"

"No. I mean, I stayed in the house for 3 days straight when I got sick one time. But never a week straight. What if I go crazy?!"

"Eren, Jesus, calm down! You could bing watch some dumb Anime on Netflix or something."

"But I'll get so pale." I whined quietly.

"No you won't. Stop over reacting. Besides, I took the night shift at work for the next week, so I get to stay with you for the day." I smiled at the thought. But that soon faded.

"What about my job? I can't leave it." I pulled out my phone to find it being attacked with messages. It was on silent

Krista: Eren, wtf is going on

Connie: WHY TF ARE YOU WANTED???

Sasha: EREN WAT DID U DO??

Krista: Eren, Ymir told me everything that's going on

Even Jean texted me. I thought I blocked him!

Jean: who did you kill to get the Titans this pissed off?

Armin: Eren, why do the police want you for $20,000?

Mom: EREN WHAT HAPPENED

Mom: WAS IT SOMETHING THAT LEVI GUY DID?????

Mom: EREN WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING ME!!???

Then the next 28 texts were her just saying my name.

Me: MOM CALM DOWN

Mom: EREN WHAT DID YOU DO???

Me: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

Mom: WHY DO THE POLICE WANT YOH FOR $30,000???

Me: $30,000?????? I THOUGHT IT WAS $20,000!!!!!

Mom: WHY DOES THIS MATTER??? YOU ON THE RUN AND ABOUT TO GET ARRESTED

Me: mom, I'm fine. I didnt do anything, I dont know why they want me

Mom: WELL IF YOUR INNOCENT THEN WHY WONT YOU TURN YOURSELF IN???

Me: MOM I CANT JUST GO TO THE POLICE AND SAY "OH HEY I SAW THAT YOU WANTED THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS FOR ME WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY?"!!!!!!

Mom: Eren Yeager you do NOT use that tone with me

Me: WHAT TONE???! WERE TEXTING!!!

Mom: You know what I mean.

I put my phone on the counter, and sighed, rubbing my head. 

"What's wrong?" Levi asked.

"Nothing. Its just, my mom. Also, they raised the price. I'm now worth $30,000."

"Are you serious?" I nodded. 

"And of course, everyone I know wants to know what I did."

"Well what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I didnt even know what I did. Well, I told my mom that. I have yet to text my other friends. Even Jean texted me to see what I did. It looks like the MPS also know that the Titans and Garrison have control now."

"Shit. Well, they're sure to tell the Titans where you are." 

"Yeah! Ugh, can you hand me the aspirin? all this confusion is giving me a headache."

"Yeah, sure." He walked over to the medicine cabinet, and swung the door open, revealing Tylonal, Ibuprofen, some sleeping pills for the both of us, pain meds, a bunch of medical stuff Levi has for his.... Medical stuff. I'm not sure why he has all this, or how he got it, but he has a lot of it. And then at the very top, Advil. He reached for it, jumping even, and not quite reaching it. I laughed a little. 

"Do you need a boost?" I asked.

"No. Shut up." he tried a few more times. He sighed. "Could you reach it?" He whispered. I smiled and walked over, putting my arm around his waist. He crossed his arms angrily as I reached up with ease and grabbed the pills. I pulled Levi closer to me, and he put his head on my chest, his arms still crossed.

"Did you by any chance, put them up there?" He asked me. I felt myself blush.

"Uh... Maybe?" He sighed, and shoved me.

"Tch. Stupid brat." He sighed, and I grabbed a glass of water. 

"Why do you call me 'brat'? Your only a year older than me." I shook out two pills, and downed them with a gulp of water. 

"Cause thats what you are, even if you were older than me."

"Aww. Your so nice."

"I know."

"We should tell Hanji that they raised the price on my head, and the MPS know."

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood to talk to that. I'll text her." I nodded. 

"Uggggghhh! Why is all of this happening? First, I was wanted for seeing that bastard Pyxis' face, then-"

"Eren, you dont need to remember what happened in the past. I dont know why any of this is happening." Levi cut me off, placing his finger over my lips. I took a deep breath and nodded. "now, come on. We need to find a new series on Netflix." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sitting room.

"Thats next to impossible." I said, sitting down. Levi put his head on my shoulder, and grabbed the remote. 

"Have you seen 13-"

"Reasons why? 3 times."

"Uh-" 

"its useless. Why don't we just watch gay porn?"

"Eren!" He slapped my arm. "Thought you saw all of that too." He muttered.

"Hey!"

"Maybe calling Hanji wouldn't be that bad." I sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"You want to call Hanji?!" I yelled, surprised.

"Well we need to tell her about the MPS." He pushed me back against the couch forcefully, and placed his head back on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, but you said that you could text her!"

"Just shut up and hand me my phone."

"Where is it?"

"On the counter."

"Why won't you get it?"

"Because I'm a lazy piece of shit. Now go get it." He took his head off and pointed to the kitchen counter. I sighed, and pushed myself off the couch. When I reached the counter however, there was no phone in sight.

"Levi, where's your phone?" I turned back to him and saw him laying down on the couch waving his phone in front of me.

"I wanted to lay down." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes, but went back to the couch. I moved his head, sat down, and put his head on my lap. 

"Hey Hanji, i-"

"OHMAGERDYOUCALLEDMEINSTEADOFTEXTINGME!!!!!!!" She screamed through the speaker. 

"And that's the last time I call you. Anyway, me and Eren thought it would be nice for you to know that the MPS know about Eren, the money, and where we live."

"Do they know about the key?"

"No, not yet I dont think. If they did then they would be kidnappings Eren. Chances are though, that they will find out in the end. Then there would be probably a big hunt for Eren."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound great. We should probably find out what that key opens too."

"Yeah. Hey Eren, any clue as to what that key is too?" He looked at me. I shook my head.

"My mother probably does though."

"Ask her."

"Okay."

"Well, Levi, I gosta go. Byeeeee!!!" Levi pressed the end call thing. 

"lets hope that they don't find you while I'm at work." I face palmed

"Damn it. I forgot to- never mind." I began before remembering that I had a files on my computer for days when I work at home.

"How about you sleep during the day and work while I'm at work. I'll be able to make sure that no one gets in."

"Levi."

"What? Its a good idea!"

"No. I'll work during the day, and sleep during the night. I'm not a bat."

"But you are a brat."

"I'm going to defend myself! I'll party with Hanji!" I said smiling.

"Only if she's gone before I get home and after I leave and there's no mess."

"Oh my god. You sound like a dad."

"And?"

"Your my boyfriend!"

"I guess you could call me 'Daddy' then."

"oh please no! I called my father that when I was 3!" I laughed a little, then Levi laughed, then I laughed a little harder, then Levi did too, and we laughed until our stomachs hurt and our cheeks were flushed. Even if it was just the slightest tint of pink on his pale cheeks.

"How do you do that?" He asked me after regaining his breath. 

"Do what?"

"You have the ability to make me laugh and smile."

"It must be my beautiful charm." He rolled his eyes.

"Must be."


	36. Chapter 36

"Mikasa, I do not need you to babysit me!"

"Eren its for your own good! Levi will be at work!"

"I was gonna play with Hanji!"

"She has a husband you know."

"And you have a girlfriend!"

"But I'm your sister!" 

"Exactly! You are not mom!"

"Eren!"

"Mikasa!"

"Alright SHUT UP!" Levi yelled. "Eren, dear, please calmly tell your bi- i mean, sister, that she can come over next week."

"Mikasa, you can come over next week."

"Fine! I'll see you next week Eren." She said turning and leaving. I looked at Levi who was smirking.

"How long until she realizes?" I asked him.

"3-2-"

"LEVI!" She yelled, stomping in. He just shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for tea. 

"Mikasa, come on. How about this: I'll facetime you the second Levi leaves the house and while I'm waiting for Hanji. Then I'll facetime you once she leaves until Levi gets home. Sound good? That way I'm NEVER alone!" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I need to get dinner for me and Annie."

"But its only half past one."

"It takes a while to prepare. Bye guys!" She said, walking out the door.

"Bye Mika!"

"Tch." Levi took the kettle and poured out a cup of tea.

"Hey, I was reading this fan fiction online about this couple Erin and Lee, and one of them is a clean freak *cough* *cough* and they asked them this question that I want you to answer  
"

"Okay. What is it?"

"If you spill cleaning supplies, would it make a mess?" I asked him, smiling. He took a sip of his tea, then tilted his head at me. He calmly put his tea down on the counter, and silently walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He just held a finger up to me, and quietly closed the door. "Crazy shorty." I muttered to myself. I reached up and grabbed a package of Doritos, and opened it. I hope Levi isn't going crazy. I ate the chips, and after 10 minuets, Levi still hadn't come out of the bedroom. I walked up to the door and knocked

"Levi? Dear? Are you okay?" No answer. I walked in and found him laying down in the bed, with his hands folded over his stomach. He was just staring up at the ceiling, not moving.

"Levi? Are you okay?" I asked. Still no answer. I shook him, but he still didnt look at me. I walked out of the room, and pulled out my phone.

"Hiya Eren!" Petra cheered

"Petra! I think i broke Levi!"

"What? How? Like, his leg or..."

"No, I mean, I asked him a question, and now he isn't talking or moving. Just blinking!" she sighed.

"I'll get Hanji and I'll be there in five." 

"Okay. Thank you!"

"No problem!" She hung up and I threw my phone onto the counter. Almost exactly 5 minuets later, Hanji burst through the door with I huge smile on her face, with Petra behind her. Hanji just walked past me and into the bedroom. I looked at Petra, confused, but she just shrugged and walked into the room as well. 

"LEVI!! IT DOES!! IT DOOEEEESSSSSS!" Hanji yelled at him. Then she turned to me. "You read that fan fiction too?" I nodded. "Ah yes. I always knew this would happen. Just give him about 5 minuets, and he'll be back to normal." I nodded again. 

"Uh... Would you like some lunch?" I asked, awkwardly

"Sure!" Petra said. she walked out of the room and I was about to follow her, but Hanji stopped me.

"I know who tops." She whispered in my ear. "Nice." She walked out of the room, patting my shoulder. Wow. That is a whole lot of weird right there. Maybe having Mikasa come over some nights wouldn't be that bad. Well, then again, I would have to suffer through more of Mikasas lectures. 

"Eren, where do you keep the Oreos?" Hanji yelled. I walked into the kitchen and found Hanji with some bread on a plate, mayonnaise, pickles, chicken, and some peanut butter in a sandwich.

"Why do you want Oreos?"

"To go on my sandwich!" She said as if it were a dumb question. 

"Um, well... Okay then. They're right up here." I opened the cabinet and pulled out a fresh package of Oreos and handed them to Hanji. She ripped open the package and piled the cookies onto her sandwich. I looked over at Petra who had a normal looking sandwich. Just a turkey and cheese. 

"Eren, do you know what you and Levi are gonna do in Paris?" Petra asked me.

"I actually have no idea. He didnt tell me about France until yesterday."

"I think I have an idea." Hanji said with a sly smile.

"Hanji. No. I think I know what you and Erwin are gonna do." Petra said. I snickered a little. 

"I just hope he doesn't spoil me."

"Oh he will." I sighed. "Especially because you were locked up all week."

"How is that gonna work by the way?"

"Hanji?"

"Well, you see, the chances are, you will be found by the Titans before we could go. So, I've been preparing. What we'll do, is-" Levi walked in, still looking confused.

"Would it make a mess?" He mumbled to himself. 

"Hey shorty!" I said. He shot me a glare.

"My tea is cold." He looked at Petra and Hanji. "Hey Petra. Why is she here?" He pointed at Hanji.

"I broke you. But she fixed you!"

"What's that smell?" He asked, sniffing.

"Probably Hanjis sandwich." He crinkled his nose. "So Hanji. What was your plan?" She just shook her head, and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What plan?" Levi asked.

"Nothing." Petra said.

"Eren? What plan?"

"Uh... Just some stuff." I said. He reached up and pinched my ear. "Ow! Levi!" I yelled at him.

"Your ears turned red. You were lying."

"Fine. I'll tell him. Well, I was just telling them how Eren was more likely to get captured by the Titans before we go to France. My plan was to create a fake key for Eren to wear, and we give Levi the real one."

"Thats a good Plan." I said.

"How would you create a fake key?" Levi asked.

"I'll go the library and use their 3D printer! But, I'll modify it a little. We can't risk them opening it."

"What is 'it'?" I asked.

"Ah, young child. I can not tell you." Hanji said. "I must be gone. Farewell!" She grabbed her plate with the sandwich on it still, and walks out of our house.

"Wait! Hanji! I drove you here!" Petra yelled, running after the crazy lady.

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't the Garrison know where we live?"

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't they just come here and take me?"

"I'm not sure. Those dumb asses at the Garrison and Titans are very weird."

"Yeah. You are too though."

"Tch." 

"Would you like a new cup of tea?" I asked him.

"Yes." I went over and put the kettle on to boil again. I took out his mug that said 'dick' on it, and out a tea bag in it. Levi walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I took out my own mug and put some hot chocolate mix in it. It is still December. 

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do in France?"

"I told you already."

"No, I mean, like, what are we gonna do in Paris?"

"Well, Nous allons visiter la tour Eiffel, puis avoir beaucoup de sexe."

"Come on Levi. You know I don't speak French! Just tell me in English!"

"Fine. We'll visit the Eiffel Tower, then have a lot of sex. I got us our own Air bnb too." 

"That sounds about right. Are we gonna do anything else?"

"We could do a bunch of touristy shit."

"Ooo! Let's do that!"

"Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have suggested it." I smiled, and bent down to kiss Levi, but he ducked away. I whined in protest.

"The kettles done." He said with a smile. 

"Aw." He poured some water into his mug, then mine. I grabbed some half and half from the fridge and poured some into the chocolate drink. 

"Thats disgusting! Your putting half and half, why do we even have that? Into a cup of hot water mixed with chocolate!" Levi said, eyeing me. I smiled.

"I haven't even put the whipped cream on it!" Levi gagged, and took a sip of his black tea. "But your literally drinking plant juice!" He sighed.

"I do love my plant juice."

"We should get matching tattoos."

"What if we ever break up?"

"Then well cover them with a different tattoo. Come on!" Oh god. Now I sound like Mikasa.

"We can't. If you go outside you would immediately be taken to the Titans and god knows what they'll do to you." 

"Ugh. Fine. Wanna watch Ghost Busters? The newer one?" I asked him, moving to the living room and sitting in front of the T.V. 

"Eh. Fine. But no matter what, I will always like the originals better." he said sitting down.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda cute ngl, and this will be my last update for possibly a few weeks!!!!! I hope everyone has a lovely thanksgiving, for those who celebrate it, and DONT see their families in person cause I’ve personally had covid and it’s pretty bad. Bye cuties!!!! <3

Ugh. I hate it. I hate it so much. Its only been 2 days, but I want to go outside.I ended my nightly Face time with Mikasa early, telling her that Hanji was already here. I love her and all, but I must say, after hearing her lecture me on how dangerous it was to go outside for the 5th time in a row, you get a little bored. As it turned out, Hanji was actually a bit late. I felt my phone buzz and saw a text from Hanji.

Crazy Lady: Eren, the police pulled me over, asking if I knew you. You need to hide that key where no one, and I mean no one, will find you.

My eyes widened as I read the text, and I snapped the key off my throat. I started panicking. Where do I put it? Oh! One of Levis old tea containers! At least this way Levi would know where to find it and keep it safe. I quickly put everything back where it was, and stood in front of the fridge, looking for something, as if nothing had happened. I just hope that Levi gets here before one of the- the door just burst down. Way to jinx it. I felt someone grab my head, and smash my face into the door of the fridge. They pinned my arms behind my back.

"Haha! Nice catch Armin." Someone else said. It was then when I realized the attackers hands were shaking. Armin? There's no way my best friend would kidnap me! Right? 

"W-what are we gonna do with him?" Armin asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

"Look for the key everyone!"

"We can't! Levi is almost here! Do you know what He'll do to us?" Another voice yelled.

"Fine. Let's get out of here before he gets here then." Armin took my face out of the fridge door, and pulled me into someones car, waiting outside. 

"I'm so so so sorry Eren!" He whispered into my ear. i waited a second before answering.

"Fuck off." I spat at him. I could hear his quiet sniffling as we drove away.

"Oi!" Jean yelled at me, slapping my face. "You made my boyfriend cry! Come here Armin." I watched with my mouth open as Armin quickly moved over Jean, sitting on his lap. 

"What's wrong Eren? Cats got your tongue?" Armin asked.

"More like the horse."

"Hey! Thats not nice." He said, reaching over and slapping me with twice the force as Jean. I gasped.

"Armin! What's happened to you?" I asked him, stunned.

"I'm with the MPS. Not the Scouts." Suddenly something clicked in my mind. Why he apologized. He has no choice. I suddenly felt very bad, but had to keep the act up. Dont wanna get Armin in trouble. Jean began to kiss him very sloppily, and Armin gave me a very apologetic look. I nodded at him, to let him know that I understood why he was doing this. 

"Hey! Love birds, Were here." Someone called out. Another person came over to me, and the last thing I saw, was a fist come flying at my face. 

"... Or take the money?" What? Where am I? Is Levi okay? Wait, no, I'm with the MPS. Shit. Fuck, I'm going to get a headache from thinking so much.

"Look. He's awake." 

Levis POV

"New text from: Shitty glasses. To hear, say listen."

"listen."

"Shitty glasses says: Levi, I got pulled over by the Titans and delayed me from getting to Eren. He's in danger, get back home now!" 

"Shit." I swiftly turned the car around and sped down the road. I had to slow down, because there were cops up ahead, and we could get arrested now that the Scouts aren't in control anymore. Damn it.

"Mother fucking cops, trying to fucking pull me over, delaying me from saving my FUCKING boyfriend from getting kidnapped by another FUCKING gang!" I yelled at myself. I gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter. Okay, I may have left some hand marks on the wheel but its happens before.

When I got to our house, to my dismay, the door was open. I stopped my car, running into the house. 

"EREN!" I yelled. No answer. "Fuck!" There was a little bit of blood on the door of the fridge. I pulled my phone out and called Hanji.

"Levi, I'm pulling up outside." She said, hanging up. I raked my hand through my hair, and sighed. I noticed that the cabinet door was slightly ajar. I reached up and opened it, and saw that the lid on one of my old tins of tea, wasn't closed all the way. I took the lid off and felt inside. My hand collided with some cold metal, and I pulled out a key. 

"LEVIII!" A familiar voice called out. I ran into her, and showed her the key. 

"Hanji, the Titans."

"I know, I know. But, we need to hide that key. Once they find out that he doesn't have the key, they'll go looking for it."

"Okay, but where?"

"How about with me and Erwin. The Garrison and Titans don't know where we live."

"A-alright."

"Wow. Eren really has made a dent in you. You never used to smile, laugh, cry, or stutter, but now you do that." I smiled slightly at the thought of Eren.

"Yeah. I guess he has. But we need to get that brat back."

"Yeah. I'll tell everyone else. We need to make sure that the MPS dont know about the keg, or else that would make 3 against 1."

"okay."

"But, there is also a chance that the MPS have him, but didnt have a chance to take the key."

"What!?"

"I'm just saying that its a possibility. We would need to check Sina to see if they have Eren. If they do have Eren, then there will be a HUGE fight over him."

"Alright. Where will I hide this?" I held up the key. 

"Uh, do the same thing as Eren. Wear it as a necklace."

"We need to ask his mom where the key goes to."

"Okay then. Let's go." I nodded, and got into Hanjis Tesla. I was a bit like Eren's, but he always kept it clean. Shitty glasses here, however, makes sure that her car is nice and messy. It made my eye twitch. 

"Hanji, have you ever cleaned this car?" I shifted slightly in my seat.

"Yeah! I just cleaned it last week!"

"Hanji, moving shit around your car does not count as cleaning!"

"Alright, which house is Eren's moms?"

"That one." I pointed to a little cottage on the corner of the street. Memories of when I first met his mom came back. I wasn't really that nervous, she seemed really accepting, but I wasn't sure on how she would take my... Look. The piercings, tattoos. I thought she would think I was a bad influence on him. Hanji pulled the car into her drive way and we got out. I knocked on her door twice before a lady opened. 

"Hi Ms. Yeager! I'm Hanji!" She said.

"Oh! Well, hello. Hello Levi. Where's Eren?"

"Oh, he's back at home. We were just wondering, where does that key that you gave him go to?" I asked politely.

"Well, I'm not to sure. It was his fathers. Why don't you two come in?"

"Alright!" Hanji bounded into the house. Carla gave me a questioning look, and I just shrugged.

"So, all I know about his key, is that I found it in a box with a letter to Eren. Actually, if you could give it to him, that would be lovely. I didnt have a chance to give it to him at Christmas." She walked into the study and got a letter. 

"Thank you." 

"I know you enjoy tea. Would you like some?"

"I better not. I need to get to work soon."

"Alright. Tell Eren I said hi." Me and Hanji made our way to the car.

"Bye!" Hanji yelled. she waved goodbye, and me and Hanji drive away.

"Openitopenitopenit!" Hanji yelled at me. 

"Jesus. Calm down. I'm opening it. I hope Eren won't kill me." I slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. "Dear Eren, by now, I'm either sitting across the room from you, or I'm laying down in a grave. I gave your mother instructions to give the key to you once you were old enough to understand." I read.

"Wow. I feel like we're reading into his life. This feels personal." Hanji said, looking at the letter.

"Hanji, keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled at her.

"Keep reading and I will."

"Your probably wondering where the key goes to. Well, that is something only yo and I know. Fuck!" I yelled.

"KEEP READING!!"

"you can find the lock." I finished reading.

"Is that it?" Hanji asked.

"Thats it."

"We need to find Eren."

"Yeah. How about you drop me at house, then I can go to work while you figure out a plan with everyone else. I need to get my mind off of it, or else I'll fuck everything up."

"Oh. Okay then. So, do you know what you and Eren are gonna do in Paris?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because I'm nosy."

"I do know."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! the last three chapters worked better combined into one so it’s not 42 chapters ;)

Eren POV  
.  
"WHERES THE FUCKING KEY?!"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!!" 

"Rico, give it a rest." I wish I wasn't so fucking useless. Like, for once, it would be nice to not need Levi to come save me. As far as I can tell, they're all a bunch of pussys. 

"Why should we? He knows where the key is, and god knows what the Titans would do if they found the key." 

"Then torture it out of him. Don't yell at him, we'll get nothing out of him." My heart rate quickened and I glanced at Armin.

"I wanna do it." He said, stepping forward.

"Alright. But in another room. You really notice how loud screams are when you're in the same room as someone getting tortured. " Jean said. Armin nodded, and grabbed my shirt roughly. He pulled me up from the kneeling position I was in, and dragged me into a separate room. He slammed the door, and locked it. He turned to me looking almost tearful.

"Eren, oh my god, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! Oh I bet you do. I wouldn't even be surprised if you never wanted to see me again. I'm sorry." He said very quickly.

"Woah. Armin, buddy, you need to calm down. Of course I don't hate you. Why would i? We made a deal, didn't we? But I didn't get to Krista, and she wouldn't tell me anything, so-"

"I hear someone. I'm sorry!" He said quickly. He swung his leg back, and wedged his foot into my abdomen. I let out a gasp of pain, and fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. The door creaked open.

"Armin, we figured that you would like a chair, and some rope maybe. So here." A voice said. There was a clanging, as what I'm guessing was a chair, fell.

"Yes, that actually would be nice. Thank you." I lifted my head from the ground and shot the girl a dirty look. She screamed a little and ran out, slamming the door. Armin waited a second before helping me. He offered me a hand and I took it. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me, scared. I nodded, and sat in the chair. He grabbed my hands and tied them behind the chair.

"Armin, what would they do to you if they found out?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, and I don't want to know. I'm really sorry, but they'll get suspicious, so I need to hand you over to them. I'm sorry." He said, leaving the room. About a minuet later, who else but Jean walked in. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Not you again horseface." I said.

Levis POV

"So, from what I've seen on the news, the Titans/Garrison, do not have Eren. They raised the price to 50k." Hanji said. I crossed my arms and stood beside Erwin. 

"So, you're basically saying that the MPS have Eren." Petra said. Hanji nodded.

"And they had him all night?" Eld asked. She nodded again.

"They wouldn't kill him, however. See, Levi is currently holding onto the key that they are looking for, and it is most probable that they will torture him until he tells them where he hid the key." I felt a stinging pain in the palm of my hands and looked down to see that I had balled my hands into fists, and I was digging my finger nails into he palm of my hands, drawing blood. I released my hands, and quietly wiped them on my shirt. I looked around, hopefully no one saw

Hanji Pov

"But, we can just go to Sina and ask them if they're keeping Eren hostage." Oulo said.

"We could tell the Titans where he is." Erwin suggested.

"WHAT?? Are you insane??" Petra yelled. I just realized that Levi hadn't said anything

"Hanji, I left the letter in your car. I'm gonna go get it." Levi said suddenly. Before anyone could say anything, he walked out the door.

"I wonder why he hasn't said anything." Gunther said.

"Yeah, well remember when the MPS kidnapped Hanji, and Erwin went mute." Eld said. I smiled at the memory.

"That was one of their biggest mistakes." I laughed.

"Boy, they did NOT expect that!" Erwin said. 

"Was that before Levi, or after?"

"Definitely before. Speak of the devil." I said, as Levi walked in, letter in hand.

"There. Read it to them." He said to me. I nodded, taking the letter from him. He smelled a little different, but I'll ask him about it later.

"Dear Eren, by now I'm either sitting across the room from you, or laying in my grave. I gave your mother instructions to give the key to you once you were old enough to understand. Your probably wondering where the key goes to. Well, that is something that only you and I know. You can find the lock." I finished reading with a sigh.

"Soooo, if the Titans, or MPS get a hold of this letter, they'll not only torture Eren for the location of the key, but also to where the key goes to." Erwin concluded.

"Alright. Levi, your driving with me. We'll come up with a plan. Everyone else, LETS GET GOIN!!" I yelled.

"Wait! Hanji, where are we going?"

"Umm... Meet us at Stohess!" I yelled. That's far away enough for us (me and Levi) to talk, and devise a plan to take Eren back!

"Alright then." They said. Erwin took his car, Oulo and Petra drove together (I don't ship it!) And Eld and Gunther drove together. Levi followed me to my car with a look of disgust on his face. When we got in the car I asked him the question that was on my mind.

"Levi, when you went outside to get the letter... Were you by any chance... Smoking?" I asked, pulling out of the drive way. I glanced over at him.

"So what if I was."

"Levi! It took you so long to quit. You can't start again!"

"Its none of your damn business if I fucking smoke or not."

"Levi. Last time, you started in 10the grade, and didn't quit until you met Eren!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond. 

"What's the plan?" He asked eventually. 

"I'm not telling you, until you throw away all of your cigarettes." I said stubbornly. I heard him sigh, and I looked over to see him taking out a package of cigarettes and tossing it into a bag I have for trash.

"Is that all of them?" I pressed.

"Tch. Yes."

"You know how Eren would react if he found out."

"Ugh. Yes. That is, If we find him." Levi said grimly.

"Hey! Dont think like that! Remember: You get to spend a while with just the two of you together.... In PARIS! THE MUTHAFUCKIN CITY OF FUCKIN LOOOVVEEE!" I yelled at him. 

"I know. But, before we can get him back, we need to figure out how to get him back. Plans?"

"Alright, so... I think that we should send some people in as decoys, armed of course, and attack, while we go in from behind, you take Eren, and while your doing that, we practically take the MPS hostage."

"Alright, so, what your saying is that, we send people in to distract them, while we send some other people to, say... Knock them out? And while your doing that, I'll find Eren."

"Yeah, that sounds good. What if there's someone in the room with Eren? Like a guard?"

"I'll carry some weapons. If Eren is awake, he could possibly help me, but the chances are, he's either too weak and beaten up to fight, or he's passed out."

"But that's fine, considering you could go against 10 of those MPS pussy's."

"Hanji!"

"What? You swear all the time!"

"Dont call them pussy's!"

"Fine. The little MPS bitches."

"Thank you."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re getting to the end yall 🥺🥺

Levi POV

"alright, sounds like a good plan." Erwin said. I nodded.

"So... Here's the big question. Where is he?" Gunther asked. I looked at Hanji. We hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I figured that because they're not exactly the sharpest, they'd be at Sina." Hanji said.

"And if they aren't?"

"Well, thats why we're doing this during the day and not the night. Now, if I think of anything, I'll call you guys, so let's go find Levis bitch! I mean, lets go find Eren!" Hanji yelled, punching the air. I, however, punched her.

"Hehe, now let's not get ahead of ourselfs Hanji." Erwin said, grabbing his wife. They left, arguing. I sighed and rubbed my temple. I could really use a smoke right now, but I won't. I know that Eren would hate me for it, and he's been through enough already. I went outside and got into Hanjis car, where she was waiting for me. 

"This has to be the most complicated time we had to save Eren." She said, pulling out of the gas station we stopped at even though the car is electric.

"Yeah, probably. Ugh. Why couldn't we just have a normal life where we all just met in collage or something?"

"Because we aren't normal!! We're the god damn scouts!!" 

"Thank god Sina isn't that far from here." I murmured to myself.

"Yeeeepppp."

Eren POV

No. I don't like this. Something's about to happen, I can tell. Its too quiet. Its only been a day, but thats enough time for them to torture the living shit out of me! God, I feel so weak and helpless. I always need Levi and everyone else to come and save me. I could feel my wrists burning from rubbing against the coarse rope. I've become so numb (Linkin Park anyone??╮(─▽─)╭) honestly though, I want it to stop. I've put everyone through so much already. 

Levi POV

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled.

"What!?"

"We forgot to tell Mikasa that Eren got kidnapped!!" I yelled.

"Fuck. Hold on-" she pressed something and something began ringing.

"Hey Hanji, what's up?" Mikasas voice asked.

"ErengotkidnappedbytheMPSandnowweregoingtoSinatogethimburweforgottotellyou." Hanji said all in one breath.

"I'll be there." She hung up.

"how the fuck did she understand that?" I asked.

"Its a part of the girl code." 

Eren POV

"Eren, I swear to god, I will kill you if you don't tell us where the key is."

"No you won't."

"Your right, but you can sure as hell watch me try." He grabbed my face, and slammed me against the wall. I softly cried out. What can I say? I did a lot of screaming. Before I knew what was going on I felt a pair of lips collide with mine. I gasped in shock, and he took this advantage to slip his slimy tongue into my mouth. He soon began grinding against me, as his tongue began exploring my mouth. 

"Jean! They're here." Someone yelled. Finally Jean pulled away from me, and he slammed my face into the concrete floor, already covered in my blood. 

Jean POV

I grabbed Eren's limp body and slung him over my shoulder. By 'They', Rico meant the Titans. They weren't really here, it was just Skype. 

"Hello Bertholt. I thought the Scouts had you." I said, looking at the man on the screen

"Ah well. Where is he?"

"Right here." I grabbed Eren's head, and jerked it toward the screen. 

"Where's the key?"

"We have it, but first, we want a bargain."

"More then $60,000?"

"Yes. We want control over the city." I demanded. He looked slightly taken back.

"But... We can't do that. Well, we could, but I want to see the key. Its not like we're there." I pressed the end call button. God I hate them.

"Here. Put him in a room in the back, and chain him to the wall. We dont want him escaping on us." I ordered Armin. He nodded shyly as he took Eren. I saw him walk down the hallway.

Levi POV

"okay. So... Here goes nothing!" Mikasa yelled. Her, Oulo, and Gunther were going to be the decoys. I called my friend Mike, and got him to come and help us. He's the type that doesn't ask questions. He's the best fighter I've ever met. Second to only me of course.

Mikasa ran into the building with the others and, the rest of us ran around the back. Dont worry Eren. I'm getting you.

∆∆Time skip brought to you by Levi and Eren's fine asses∆∆

"Alright, now Levi!" Hanji yelled. I nodded and ran down the hallway. I went immediately to the last door. I'm not sure why, but I just went to it. I flung the door open, and found Armin crying in a chair, beside Eren, who was unconscious, and was hanging by his wrists which were chained to a wall. 

"Armin?" I asked.

"Levi! Oh god. I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't know that they were gonna do this, and then Jean took my phone and-" 

"Stop apologizing and help me get Eren our of here!" I yelled at him. He nodded, and took out a key. He tried putting it into the lock, but found he couldn't due to his shaky hands. I took the key out of his hands and just undid the lock myself. I grabbed his injured body, and hugged him close to me. But now isn't the time for that. I looked at Armin. He's probably the only reason they didn't just kill Eren. I'll thank him later. I carefully picked up Eren, bridal style, and swiftly walked out of the room. Just as we had hoped, the plan went perfectly for once. When I reached what appeared to be the main room, I found the Scouts standing proudly beside countless members of the MPS, all knocked out and tied up.

"Ah! You found Eren!" Hanji cheered

"Yeah, but he isn't in the best shape. Let's get back to my place before anything can happen." I said to her. she nodded and we walked out of the building and to the cars. I gently placed Eren in a laying down position, with his head on my lap. His beautiful face, was now covered in ugly bruises and cuts. I hope they won't scar. I brush his hair from his face, and carefully kiss each one of his bruises and cuts. He hadn't shown any signs of waking up by the time Hanji got to my house, so I carried him to our bed, where I can treat his many wounds. thankfully the rest of the gang had put the pieces together and went back to their homes. I carefully pulled Eren shirt off of him, and got a good look at the state he was in. His chest and neck we're covered in hickeys and angry red lines. Were those... Whip marks? There were many deep gashes still bleeding all down Eren torso. I pulled off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, and saw that his legs were fine, accept his ankle, which looked slightly bruised. Hanji walked in, and looked at Eren.

"Oh God." She said, standing beside me.

"Get me some hydrogen peroxide, and- fuck it, just bring me everything!" She clicked her tongue, and left to get my supplies. While she was gone, I looked and saw some teal eyes flutter open.

"Le...vi?" He asked.

"Hey Baby! It's okay. I'm here. Your at my house, me and Hanji are fixing you up, okay?" He looked at me for a second, then began to cry. I sat down beside him, and hugged him, putting his head on my chest. "What happened?"

"Je-Je-Jean! He-He-" he cried even harder, and I put the pieces together. I gasped

"No. Eren, oh my god, I am so sorry."

"Levi! Here's your stu- I'll just leave it here." I heard Hanjis voice from the doorway. I nodded, then took Erens face into my hands. 

"Eren, I love you so much. I don't even know if it's possible to love someone as much as I love you. And that's all that you need to remember for now, alright?" he looked at me, teary eyed, and nodded. I saw a tear flow over his water line and onto his cheek, and I softly wiped it away with my thumb. I gently kissed his forehead.

"Why do I feel like Hanji is lurking outside listening to us?"

"Because I ammmm!" She yelled from the Doorway. I laughed a little, and I saw Eren's lips twitch, threatening a smile. 

"Hey! Do you think that she can cover up... This..?" He asked me quietly.

"Obviouslyyyyy!" She sang out.

"How about this: I'll fix your cuts and shit, and while I'm doing that, Hanji can go back to her place, and get the right makeup. Okay?" I asked him. Well, the both of them. Eren nodded, and lay down on the bed sheets.

"Okayyyyy!" She yelled. I was quiet for a moment and could hear footsteps leading put the door, and then heard the door closing.

"I'm so sorry any of this happened to you. I should have killed Jean when I had the chance." I told him. 

"Why can't I kill him?" He whined.

"Because, you were either occupied, killing someone else, or plainly unconscious." His cheeks turned slightly red. They were still purple and bruised. I brushed more of his hair out of his face, and saw him wince. "Right! Fixing you. Now, tell me, do your legs hurt at all?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think I may have twisted my ankle when I fell." He said. I nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna take you into the bathroom, but I'll carry you. You might feel slightly dizzy, and if you do, dont worry about it." I told him. He nodded, and I bent down, picking him up bridal style. I was about to leave the room, but I saw his face, and put him down almost immediately.

"Eren, I'm sorry. I forgot about your back. I guess I'll have to have you stand on your good leg, and I'll bring you in that way. I'm sorry." I told him. He just nodded and kept his eyes shut. "Alright. On three. 1-2-3!" I put my arm under his shoulder an put his arm around my neck. He was standing on his left leg, which meant his right ankle was the one hurt. 

"Hey... Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Armin? You didn't leave him there, did you?" I shook my head.

"No. I think he went with Erwin. Don't worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to him after what he did for you. He put his life on the line, just to protect his best friend. Hell, I'm not sure if even I would do that for Erwin." I brought Eren into the bathroom and set him down on the floor. I keep it so clean that I don't mind putting him there. I took some towels and put his head under a few and had him sit on a few, just so he was slightly elevated from the ground and his back wasn't touching the ground. I went into our bedroom and got the supplies I needed and went to work.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late!!! <3

Eren POV

"And... Done!" Hanji said, pulling away from my face. Levi looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just that, it looks like you, but not you. Your eyes look... Bigger and there are no more dark circles under your eyes." He handed me a mirror and looked at myself. 

"Hanji, did you put... Guy liner on my face?" I asked.

"Maybe. But it looks reallllyyyyy good on you! Please keep it!" She yelled.

"I mean, it doesn't look bad or anything." I saw that you could no longer see any bruises on my face. Maybe a few cuts, but thats fine. "Did you do my neck?" I asked.

"Yeeppp! I ran out of concealer, but thanks to your insecurities, I used some of the concealer you had! By the way, you should let that tattoo show."

"Uh, but shirts cover it."

"Exactly." 

"Get out." Levi said. Hanji smiled, and put her stuff into the makeup bag she had and left.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her. 

"Hey Eren."

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something your mother gave me." He told me nervously.

"Oh no. Did she give you an old baby picture? Cause I didn't do it willingly!" I yelled, smiling.

"No, its something else." He looked very nervous.

"What is it?"

"Um, here." He handed me an envelope and I took it.

Dear Eren, by now I'm either sitting across the room from you, or I'm laying down in a grave. I gave your mother instructions to give the key to you once you were old enough to understand. Your probably wondering where the key goes to. Well, that is something that only you and I know. You can find the lock. 

What does that mean? 

"Eren, do you want to be alone?" I shook my head, then nodded. I need to remember. He did always tell me to not go into the basement. Hell, I don't think he even let my mom in there. Wasn't there a lock? But it couldn't be. There's no way its that obvious. What about the attic? Did we even have an attic? No, it has to be the basement. 

"Levi. I think its my basement." I said quietly.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Ye-Yeah. But my mom. How will we keep her out of this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Could we tell her...? About..."

"Well, she has been kidnapped by the Garrison, and has two children in a gang, not to mention her husband was part of a gang." I put my arm around Levi shoulders, and he stood up, helping me into the living room. I sat down and turned on the TV.

"... Identified as Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, Eld Jinn, Oulo Bozado, Petra Ral, Mikasa Yeager, and the wanted Eren Yeager. If you see any of these people, please, avoid interaction and inform officials immediately. Now, back to you Dean." The reporter said. I stared at the TV screen, shocked. 

"Did... That just say what I thought I just said?" Levi asked, stunned too. 

"Uh huh. Wait. Hanji just left, which means shes outside, which means she could be seen!" I quickly took out my phone and called Hanji. She picked up on the first ring.

"Wassup?"

"Hanji, you need to get back here, now!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Hanji I'll explain once you get here, just hurry!" I yelled.

"Jeeze. Alright I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minuet." She said. 

"Make sure no one sees your face." I added.

"Oh-okay!" She hung up. 

"I hope everyone else knows." I said, thinking of Mikasa.

"ill text the chat." Levi said. I leaned over and watched him text them.

Levi: Guys, turn on the news NOW.

Erwin: y?

Levi: just do it!! 

(About a minuet later)

Erwin: shit. Were fucked.

Mikasa: what r we gonna do?

Petra: Eren, did you figure out where 🔑🔒🔓?

Me: we think, but now we can't leave to go there!

Eld: they forgot about Gunther on the news report tho

Levi: we dont know wats in it and we need more then one person to go

I thought. Maybe we could confront the Titans instead of getting handed in. My thoughts were interrupted by Hanji running through the door.

"Eren! Tell me what's going on!" I pointed at the TV which was still showing our faces. Her mouth made and 'o' sign. "Well shit."

"Hanji, we need to plan something." I said.

"Yes! Anything in Mind?"

"Uh, come here." She bent down and u whispered "what if we-"

"Armin! We could use Armin! You said he was smart, right?" Levi said suddenly. 

"Ye-yeah! And also, he isn't wanted, which makes it easier for him to go from house to house! I'll text him our plan." I said, leaning back and taking out my phone.

"Maybe you should call him instead." Hanji said. I nodded and put him on speaker. 

"Hey Eren."

"You see the news?"

"Yeah, Erwin showed me." He paused for a moment, and there was a scream followed by some crying in the background.

"What the fuck was that!?" Levi yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, Erwin's reading the Fault in our Stars. He must have reached the part when **SPOILER** Augustus dies. (I'm sorry I'm sick and my mind is just not working with me today, so bear with me through this) Poor thing." Hanji said suddenly.

"Oh yeah. Armin had the same response when he read it." I said.

"Shut up. Anyway, why'd you call me?" He asked

"Oh! Well, we were sort of hoping that you would help us out of this situation using those deadly mind powers you have."

"Alright. I might be able to come up with a scheme of some sort." 

"Thank you so much Armin!"

"So, what type of plan?"

"One that can get me and the rest of the Scouts out of this situation, within four days." He sighed.

"Alright. I'll call you back once I have an idea, okay?"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem." He said, hanging up. Levi started laughing like a crazy person. I looked over at him, and saw that he put on the Cabin in the Woods.

"Why are you laughing, the movie just started." I said.

"It's just, I was remembering what happens. This is my fourth time watching this." I suddenly got an idea. The remote was mere inches from my hand. Will I? Should I? Yeah. I quickly and quietly took the remote, and shut off the TV.

"EREN WHAT THE HELL!??" He yelled, reaching at the remote. I stood up, holding the remote over my head. "ERENNNNN!!" I laughed as he jumped up, attempting to reach the remote, but ultimately failing. He stopped jumping, and walked behind me. I was confused, until I felt his legs wrap around my waist. 

"Levi, what the fuck?" I asked.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE!!" He yelled.

"LEVI CALM YOUR MAN TITS!!"

"I DO NOT HAVE MAN TITS!"

"DESTRESS LE MAN BREASTS!!" Hanji came over and tried to pull him off.

"EREN JUST GIVE HIM THE REMOTE!" Hanji yelled.

"HE HAS TO PROMISE THAT WE WONT WATCH CABIN IN THE WOODS THEN!"

"FINE." He got off my back, and I handed him the remote. "We're watching Annabelle."

"Fine. But Hanji and i-"

"Nope. I'm watching the Movie. I love Annabell!"

"Ugh. I guess then I will go make..." I looked at my watch. 2:44. "Lunch. What do you guys want?"

"Uh... I'll have anything." Hanji said.

"Levi? Would you like Windex on some lemon Clorox wipes?"

"Of course not. You know I hate the taste of those two together." He said seriously. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh right. Sorry, I forgot. So, that orange citrus cleaner with the Clorox wipes?"

"Yes."

"

Alright, so I'm making some Cheeseburger Steaks. Hanji, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I love those!"

"Levi?"

"Eren, I thought you went vegetarian."

"Yeah. I did. I'm a meat eating vegetarian." I could practically hear Levis eyes roll. "What about dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I think we have the ingredients to make some Pork Cutlet bowls. (YOI reference and AOTJH. I couldn't help myself.) How about I make some because your making lunch."

"Are you sure its because I can't make them right?"

"Uh. Yeah. Its because you can't cook them right."

"Well, at least he's honest." I said to myself, smiling. 

"Levi, this is boring. Can we watch The Ring instead? We've seen this a million times." Hanji whined.

"And that's my que to leave! Oh wait. I can't." I said sourly. Just as I headed into the kitchen my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Armin. "Hey hey A, what's up? Come up with a plan yet?

"You swore you would never use that again!" He yelled. "Anyway, yes, I have come up with a plan. So, have Hanji do your makeup to make you look like a totally different person, as well as your hair, it needs a haircut anyway, then I'll come over, pick you up, and take you with me to your moms place and we'll see what's in that basement once and for all." I was so shocked that I could hardly form any words.

"I.... Uh... My hair? You know what, just tell me when you're gonna get here."

"Well, I'm pulling up your driveway now, so...." I walked over to the window and saw Armins car pulling up the driveway.

"Eren, who's that?" Levi asked, cautiously.

"Don't worry, that's just Armin. He has a plan, and a damn good one." I told him. He just nodded. I opened the door when I saw Armin walking up the path that lead to Levis house.

"Hey." He said shyly as he walled through the door.

"Hey Armin!" Hanji and Levi said at the same time. They just glared at each other

"Dont worry about them." I said to Armin. He nodded.

"Hanji, I need you for the plan." He said. She squealed and jumped over the couch.

"Yay! What do I get to do? Stand guard and fight who ever comes our way?" She made a ninja stance, and Levi sighed.

"No, sadly. You have to make Eren look like a totally different person." 

"Really?? Yay! I get to do it again!"

"Wait, again?" Armin asked, looking from me to Hanji.

"Its a long story." I turned to Hanji. "You are not allowed to turn me into girl again." I turned back to Armin who was standing there with his eyebrows raised in question.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, Hanji, can you do it? Turn him... Different? I'll go back you your place and get your makeup bag if you need it." He offered.

"Oh no. Dont worry, I have everything I'll need. Levi, be prepared to say goodbye to the Eren you k ow and love." 

"Wait, what?"

"Come along Eren! Armin can explain the plan to Levi while I'm doin this!" I sighed as Hanji dragged me back into bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be coming on Thursday!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! this is literally crazy, 11 and 12 year old Nina is so proud right now :,)

"Hanji, what is in that bottle?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Hanji... Is that... Hair bleach?!" I sniffed. "HANJI NO NOT MY HAIR!!" I exclaimed.

"ITS TOO LATE TO GO BACK!!"

"HANJIII!!" The bathroom door creaked open, and Levi popped his head in.

"Hanji, what in the world are you doing?" 

"HELP ME LEVI SHES BLEACHING MY HAIR!!" 

"NO LEVI!! TRUST ME!!"

"I really dont feel like getting involved in this. Just dont make any messes." And with that, Levi just left the room. 

"Wha- Levi!" 

"Eren, just stay still!" I closed my eyes and sighed, hoping this would all end soon. Maybe death would come sooner. "Do you want me to describe what your hair looks like?"

"Can't I just look in the mirror?"

"No, because I'm dying it now."

"Hanji!"

"Dont worry! Its just blue highlights!" 

"After this, I am taking you to Target, and you are getting brown hair dye and fixing this." I gestured to my head

"What if you like it?"

"I liked my hair just the way it was!"

3 Hours Later

"LEVIII! COME MEET YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!!"

"Hanji. What the fuck." I said, looking at my reflection. It... It was me... But... Brown eyes and blue highlights. My face even seemed a little fatter.

"Ere- holy shit. Hanji, how the fuck did you make him... This?" He said, walking in the room.

"Just a bit of practice and I could make anyone look like anything." Hanji said smugly.

"I'm actually sad I can't see your mom's reaction now."

"Sorry Leviiiooh." Armin said walking into the room as well. 

"Yeah, I can see that." I said to Nobody. 

"Well Eren, I think its best if we, um, get, you know... Going."

"Ugh. god. Well, let's get this over with."

"You have the key?" 

"Levi?" He handed me my key. 

"Alright. Let's go." I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"EREN!" Levi yelled fr the kitchen.

"Shit. I forgot to clean up the kitchen! Let's go!" I said to Armin.

"Eren. We have to go through the kitchen to get to the door."

"Fuck." I put Armin in front of me as a human shield, and proceeded into the kitchen. "Levi... I'm sorry, I'll clean it up when I get home."

"No you won't. You'll wipe this shit away, and say its clean, when really, there's just shit spread everywhere else! I'll do it, just go." I was actually surprised. 

"Levi... your taking this very.... Calm..ly."

"Do you want me to flip out?"

"Levi! Haha didn't see ya there, ya know, I really ought to be getting back go Erwin now so..." Hanji said, heading for the door.

"Oh no you dont, shitty glasses." Levi said, grabbing Hanjis shirt. "The only ones leaving the house are Armin and... Who ever that guy who used to be Eren is."

"How about Eden." Armin suggested.

"Alright."

"You guys need to get us un wanted by midnight tonight. The gang has a flight to catch at 1." Levi said.

"Really? I didnt realize that it was Friday already."

"No time to talk! We have 7 hours, let's go!" Armin said to me. I smiled and nodded

(Time skip to Eren's moms house cause I'm lazy AF)

"Hey mom." I said, as my mom opened the door.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked confused. "Wait, Armin... Eren!!?" I smiled shyly.

"Hi Carla." Armin said.

"Um... Come in. Why do you look like that?" I walked in the door and into the sitting room.

"Longgggg story."

"Why are you two here? Actually, Levi and a girl named Hanji came by yesterday asking about your key."

"Yeah, we were hoping to open what it locks. But first, I need to tell you something." I said sitting down. She looked at me, confused, before also sitting down. "Alright, so, mom. We now know some information about Dad that we didnt know before."

"What is It?"

"Dad was in a gang, the Scouts. Me, Mikasa, Levi and Hanji are also in the Scouts."

"Pfft. I figured that much out. Hell, I helped your father with what's in the basement." I stared at her, my mouth gaping open. 

"Wha- What? You... I think just gonna go ahead and open the basement." I said, standing up. I walked over to basement, Armin closely behind me. 

"$5 its porn." My mom said. I sighed. 

"Way to ruin the mood mom. And dont you know what's in here?"

"No, I actually forgot. If it is porn though, you both owe me $5."

"Alright then." Armin said, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Let's go." I said, putting my hand on the handle. I pulled the key out of my pocket and slid it into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. I turned it, and there was a click before the door swung open. There were cobwebs crossing the stairway. I grabbed a broom, and handed it to Armin.

"Really Eren?"

"Where there are cobwebs, there are spiders." he sighed, and went down the stairs first. I went behind him, and my mom behind me. He pulled a string to a light and we finally got a good view of the basement. There were three books on a desk, and a bunch of shit in bags.

"Was he making... Drugs?" I asked, looking at the contents in the bag a little closer.

"Hah! Told ya! Porn." My mom exclaimed, opening one of the draws. There were some Playboy magazines in it.

"God damn it." I handed her $5, as did Armin. 

"Hey guys... Look at this." Armin said. He was looking through a book. 

"Huh. I guess he really was making drugs. That must be why the titans and Garrison want it so badly!" I said, reading the book. 

"Maybe Hanji could help us with figuring out what this drug does to people."

"Yeah, there's a big water splash right where it says 'be very careful about doing-'." My mom pointed out.

"huh. Hanji will have to figure that out too."

"Well, let's get some of this to that Hanjis lab. You'll need to hide it pretty well, just in case you get pulled over."

"Wow mom. How much of a secret life did you lead?"

"I should ask you the same thing." 

"Touchè." I said. 

"Where will we hide it?"

"I think I know." Mom said, with a smile.

"Oh god."


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks!!!! final chapter :,) it’s been a wild ride, and I’m so sorry it took so long to post this last chapter!!!!! Lots of things going on atm but I’m all right!!!! I’m gonna miss posting this story :,,))) I love each and every one of you guys and thank you so much for reading this absolute shite story <3

"Mom, how did you know where to hide it?"

"I may or may not have had to hide a few things when I was your age.

"Hey, at least it works. Come on Eren, we should go." Armin said. I sighed and nodded.

"We need to figure out a way to get our faces off the Tv." I said to him, walking up the stairs.

"Oh you won't need to be worrying about that." He said, closing the door after my mom. 

"You're super smart. I'm not even gonna ask you what your doing."

"I need you to drive. Unless you don't want your face off the web"

"no! No, absolutely not! Hell, I'll drive to Kentucky!" I told him. He chuckled, and walked out the house. I hugged my mom goodbye, and hopped into the driver seat. Armin pulled a laptop out of nowhere as I pulled out of her drive way.

"Armin, where the hell did you get that laptop?" I asked looking over at him.

"That's my secret." I sighed again. "Hey, yeah its me. Yeah, I need a bit of a favor. No, I will not. What!? Fine. Hey, its me..." He got really quiet. "He-man." I almost crashed the car laughing.

"Shut up! No, not you." 

"Armin, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Listen, do you want me to get this done for you or not?!" He yelled at me, quickly losing his patience. 

"Jesus, okay, I'll be quiet."

"Sorry Moblit. So- you know? Well, I mean, how could you not. So what do I need to do? Uh huh. yeah. Okay, got it. So, you'll do what you need to do and I'll do that. Great, thanks." He hung up that phone, and quickly tipped something onto his computer. 

"Turn the radio on." He told me. I was about to tell him to do it himself, but ruled against it, turning it on.

"Oh- breaking news. We have an update on the gang the "Scouts". we have been recently told that officials have called off the hunt for them. Thomas, tell us what you know About the situation." The news reporter said. I turned to Armin, shocked.

"Keep listening."

"Thank you Jamey. Now, we have just received information from the Shinganshina officials that they have called off the hunt for Mikasa Yeager, Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Oulo Bozado, Hanji Zoë, Erwin Smith, and- is this right? Eren Yeager. Wow. After all of the trouble they went through to find him, they're just dropping the cas- oh! I have just been informed tha-" the radio went silent. 

"Wha- What happened!?" I asked.

"I'm getting the Scouts back in control of the government. Now get back to Levis place NOW." He yelled at me. I kept my eyes on the road, and quickly sped back home. I could see Levis confused face as we sped into the drive way.

"What the hell?" He asked as I walked out of the car, Armin typing angrily on his laptop. I ran into the house, straight past him and to Hanji.

"Hanji!" 

"Yes my yaoi child?"

"I'm not even gonna ask. Here, we found drugs in my dads basement. Can you tell us what it is?" I said, pulling the drugs out of various places. Hanji looked at me, her mouth open.

"Wha- did a drug dealer hide them for you?" Levi asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said, smiling. 

"I'm sorry. Just... Hanji, where's the makeup wipes?" Levi asked.

"in the bathroom. So, any idea of what these... Are?" Hanji responded.

"That's why we need you Hanji." Armin said, looking up from his laptop for a second before looking back down.

"What.... Is he doing?" She asked.

"Getting your faces off the wanted page, now shut up and let me do this!" He yelled. I looked at Hanji who just shrugged. Levi walked into the room, his hand full of makeup wipes. He walked up to me, and grabbed my face, forcefully wiping the makeup off my face.

"Jesus Hanji, how much makeup did you put on him?" He asked.

"Enough to make him unrecognizable." She stated, taking the drugs off the table. she put them close to her face, lifting her glasses for a brief second. "Wait... No way." 

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity building inside me

"Coderoin. But.... I haven't seen this in-"

"8 years. Yeah yeah, cut it with all that cliche shit." Levi finished. 

"As it turns out, my dad was a drug dealer. He also made the drugs." I told her.

"Eren, you dont understand how serious this drug is. Hell, this shits worse then heroin. We all made a pact to never do anything related with anything this illegal!" 

"What does it do?"

"It does irreversible damage to your body. It quickly kills you, but only if you take more than 3 milligrams. I'm not even sure how you make it."

"My dad did."

"Turn on the TV." Armin said suddenly, stopping the conversation. I pulled away from Levi, scrubbing my face off, and turned on the large TV

"We are receiving new information on the sudden call off on the hunt for the gang the 'Scouts'. Kim?"

"Thank you Savaana. So, we can't help but find it very suspicious that they went from being wanted for nearly $100,000, to being completely unwanted at all! So, what caused that? Apparently, the whole thing, was a feud between the group and the official leaders of Shinganshina. We were told literal minuets ago that the 'Scouts' were completely made up! An anonymous source told the news station that we are... Wait, no. This can't be right."

"Its all real." An off screen voice said.

"Well, I'm being told that Shinganshina is run by a mafia, the Garrison. Honestly guys, I just can't bring myself to believe that. Well, if it is true, then we are mere cattle. I can't believe this."

"Armin? What did you tell them?" I asked him.

"I told them the truth. There. Now, you guys can go to France or wherever your going." He said, sighing and slamming his laptop closed.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Like, they wouldn't be very suspicious that not even an hour ago I was wanted for big bucks?" 

"No, the police are now looking for whoever it was who put your names up. Oh! By the way, Reiner and Bertoldt are still alive. Now, I apologise if I was a little mean, there's just been a lot of stress on me." He said. I got up and hugged Armin.

"Thank you sooo much!!" He awkwardly hugged me back. Hanji grabbed me and pulled me back, sending me flying to the ground. I looked up at the two to see that Hanji had lifted Armin up, and was spinning him around

"Hanji, put him down!"

"Yayyyyyyyy!!!!!" She yelled.

"HANJI!!" Armin yelled. She slowly put him back down on the couch, looking a little dazed. He gave me a confused look, as if asking, is she always like this? I just sighed and nodded.

"Eren, are your bags packed?" Levi asked from above me for once. I nodded, and ran up stairs to grab my bags, which I had packed many times. 

"Eren hurry! Our flight leaves at 4!" I heard levi call from down stairs. I paused. 

"Wait. 4??" I yelled down stairs to him.

"We need to get to the airport 3 hours before our flight!!" He yelled, walking up the stairs.

"But its only like," I looked at my watch, "11."

"Well, Hanji needs to go back to her place to get her bags, as well as everyone else. We're gonna meet at security at 12, its up to us when we get there. It takes a while to get through TSA now." He said, sitting down on the end of our bed. 

"Do you think that Armin should join the scouts?" I asked him quietly, sitting down as well. 

"I dunno. Maybe." he said with a shrug.

"Lets do a Q and A." I said, standing up suddenly.

"You mean I don't know everything about you yet?" 

"Whats my favorites colour?" 

"There'll be time for dumb, useless questions like that on the plane. Now, come on. We must get to the airport." he got up, but looked back at me with a sly smirk. "Green." I raised an eyebrow at the man I love, as I turned and made my way to our bedroom to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, kinda a cliffhanger but feel free to continue the story yourself!!! I seem to have used up all my creativity :(


End file.
